


Chisli I thru VIII

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A train adventure.





	Chisli I thru VIII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Chisli I: 7002 by Nicole S.

28 Nov 98  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Chisli I: 7002  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash & Archive X. Anywhere else, okay if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: This was going to be a standalone piece, but at the insistence of my lovely beta goddesses, it will have a sequel or two.  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: Set between The End and the Movie. Spoilers for Sleepless, Tunguska, Terma, Patient X, The Red & The Black and The End.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: A train adventure.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain for being beta goddesses. Another Orithain-Aries-Nicole group challenge. I asked for this challenge over a month ago and I'm just getting to it now! Train schedules, times, routes and innerworkings are pure artistic license. Please don't flame me, just enjoy the damn story.

* * *

Fox Mulder stared at the countryside going by outside the large train window. The silence and motion almost lulling him to sleep. He was on his way to Atlanta to assist in a profile of the Olympic Bomber. Better late than never, he guessed. Boy they fucked that up good. It had been two years, and they still didn't have a viable suspect.

He chewed on a sunflower seed, the salt puckering his lips.

Scully was up at Quantico, taking part in a discussion group on forensics for a week while he was down here. He decided to actually take a few days of his accumulated holiday time and see some of the South. Two days ago, Charlotte, last night had been Charleston. Today was to be Savannah, but he was needed in Atlanta a day early. Now he would just get to see it from the train as they stopped to pick up passengers on the way to Atlanta. He thought of going to New Orleans, but it would take a week just to get through all the strip clubs.

He cracked another sunflower seed in his teeth. The X-Files were closed. Gone. Kaput. How was he going to live without them? They were his life, and now, poof, up in smoke. He couldn't just do this *common agent* routine, he needed more. Mulder let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. The vision of his office and all its contents burnt to a crisp would not leave his mind.

The train was slowing, Savannah was coming up. Mulder sat up and stretched. He searched in his bag for his bottle of water as the train came to a stop. Taking a drink of water, he looked out the window and choked as he regarded the man just about to step on the train. It couldn't be!

Mulder calmly put his water bottle back in his bag and peeked out from behind the seat. He couldn't believe his eyes of who just got on the train! Shit, he was now sitting just three rows ahead of him! Alex Krycek!

"Shit," Mulder said to himself. What was he going to do? Thoughts ran through his mind a million miles an hour before he decided what to do.

Mulder waited until the train started rolling again, then made his move. He walked three rows up, sat down, and looked into the hard eyes of Alex Krycek.

Krycek's mouth opened and closed. A smirk formed on his face. "Well, well, well, Fox Mulder. How are ya Mulder? I thought this would be the *last* place I'd see someone from the Bureau."

"What the fuck are you doing here, Krycek?" Mulder hissed.

"Taking a trip. Seeing the countryside."

Mulder pulled his gun and pointed it at Krycek, shielding it from the view of the rest of the passengers. "Bullshit. What are you doing here? Tell me the truth."

"Who pissed in your Cornflakes this morning? What's the matter? Expense account cut off? Is that why you're using this mode of transportation? No more jetting off to solve mysteries like some over-priced Sherlock Holmes? Oh, I forgot. The X-Files are toast. Burnt toast as a matter of fact."

Mulder hardened his gaze. "Shut the fuck up." Mulder whispered fiercely at Krycek. "I should shoot you right here."

"Why? Because I hurt your feelings? Boo fucking hoo."

Mulder grabbed Krycek by the good arm. "You're coming with me."

"What?"

Mulder jabbed the gun into Krycek's side. "I don't want to cause a scene. Come with me so we can talk." Mulder shoved the gun down the front of his pants and dragged Krycek into a standing position. 

"I don't want to talk to you." Krycek thought momentarily of swinging his knapsack into Mulder's face, but that would only draw attention. Attention he didn't want.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, now move."

Mulder held a firm grip on his good arm as he led him to the back and through the doors that connected the cars. They were now in the baggage car. Krycek tried to spin around to face Mulder but was held still.

"Wait, Mulder, the..." He was cut off by a loud thunk as the doors closed. "Shit!"

"What?"

"The doors can't be opened from the inside, you moron! Now we're going to have to wait until they open it up. Thank you very much!"

Mulder could not contain his rage, he leapt at the man. "Fuck you, Krycek, you murdering fuck!" He started hitting the other man wildly.

"Jesus Christ, Mulder, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He put up his good arm to fend off the blows. Finally he got a good one in and cracked Mulder up against the jaw.

Mulder fell back against the wall, rubbing his face.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk, why are you hitting me?"

"I...Shit." Mulder slumped to the floor, his back resting against a wooden crate. He mopped his brow with his forearm. No air conditioning in the baggage car. It was very hot, even for early June. He looked at Krycek who was wearing his ever present leather jacket.

"Aren't you hot in that thing, Krycek? It's going to get hotter in here, until they open this car up in a couple of hours in Macon."

"And whose fault is that? If it weren't for you, I'd be sipping a cold one in the dining car." Krycek looked hesitantly at Mulder who was removing his shirt. His nipples were erect, even in the heat.

Krycek sighed and shucked off his leather jacket, revealing a long-sleeved t-shirt. "Happy?"

"You're still going to be hot."

He looked at Mulder. "Since when do you fucking care? Leave me alone."

It finally dawned on Mulder - it was the arm. The missing arm. He was embarrassed by the prosthetic. Mulder could see the leather straps through the shirt. Mulder had to give Krycek credit, he did take care of himself. His right arm was muscular, his chest and abdomen well-defined and taut, for what he could see through the thin cotton.

"Does that thing hurt?"

"The straps dig in."

"It's not exactly state of the art, is it?"

"I'm currently between HMO's right now. I take what I can get." Krycek spat at him. "That's the best technology in Russia right now."

"Surely, you can steal a better one off of a war amp."

Krycek's eyes narrowed. "Okay Mulder, cut to the chase. What the fuck do you want? You didn't drag me in here to talk about healthcare."

"I want to know why you murdered my..."

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed. He crossed his arm across his chest. "Listen, Mulder. Let's quit with the bullshit. Here, I'll save you a lot of time. I didn't kill your father, I didn't kill Melissa Scully. I'm not responsible for the Black Oil. I don't know the answer to the sixty-four thousand dollar question. I don't work for that black-lunged motherfucker. I only work for me. Happy? Satisfied? I'm sick of this crap we always go through."

He watched Krycek for a minute. "If you weren't such a lying, murdering son of a bitch, we wouldn't have to go through all this crap."

Krycek rolled his eyes again. "You don't get it, do you? I'm trying to cover my ass, trying to stay alive out here. I don't have a cushy job like you do. Sorry, like you *did*."

Mulder glared at him.

"Why can't you be nice to me for once? You always punch me and beat me up when you see me. I don't hit you when I see you."

"What about last month, in my apartment, where you attacked me?"

"I gave you important information!"

"Yeah, well it didn't pan out." Mulder dropped his eyes to the floor.

Krycek looked at the older man. He looked worn down and tired. Like a puppy that had been kicked over and over again. "Have you lost *all* your faith, Mulder?"

"Not all of it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay, Krycek, I've thought about it, I'll give you that one. You came to my apartment to give me the tip on Wiekamp, but something puzzles me."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Krycek smirked then looked Mulder in the eye. "Don't you think it was high time I did?"

'What do you mean?"

Krycek's smirk turned into a leer. "Come on, Mulder, why do you think I was sent to watch you in the first place? Your penchant for *breaking in* green agents even made the rumor mill at the academy."

Mulder swallowed.

"Apparently, you weren't picky of the sex of those agents, either. As long as you got laid, you were happy. I was supposed to make sure you were satisfied sexually, fill your head with crap, then they could move in and bring you over to their side. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough time to really get to know each other. So, I had to leave without fucking your ass, or your mind."

Mulder was silent.

"After that, you took to punching me. You know what they say about men who beat up other men, hey Mulder?"

Mulder groaned and rolled his eyes. "Suddenly you have a Psych degree? Shut up, Krycek, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up? Why should I? Look at the grief you put me through. I should kick your fucking ass!" Krycek removed his shirt and unbuckled his prosthesis.

Mulder watched as Krycek walked towards him, holding the limb like a club. He sank to his knees before Mulder.

"See what you did to me? When you knocked me out and drove off with me in the back of that truck in Tunguska? It's all your fucking fault!"

"It's not *my* fault, *Comrade Krycek*. You double-crossed me. I was trying to get the hell out of there."

Alex leaned in closer to Mulder. "Do you want to know how they did it? I was sleeping when they gathered around me and held me down. They took a dull blade, made it hot in the fire to cauterize as they cut. They sawed through the skin, then the muscle. They had to hack for about half an hour to get through the bone." He placed the arm in Mulder's hands.

"You left me there to die, Krycek. I wasn't going to die for you."

"I would have gotten you out of there...eventually. You tried to kill me with that little knife of yours."

"Bullshit. You wanted me to die."

"Okay, you're right, we both wanted to kill each other. Point taken."

Mulder held the plastic arm in his hands. It was scratched and stained and worn in places. The leather straps had been mended with duct tape numerous times.

Silence again.

"I suppose it was better, just losing an arm to you killing me, but at the time I was wishing you would show up and put me out of my misery."

"Do you have phantom pain?" He looked at the man still kneeling before him.

Krycek looked slyly at the other man. "Yeah, I do. It aches all night sometimes."

Mulder looked up to Krycek's left shoulder. He saw the rough skin where the straps chaffed. Absentmindedly, he reached out and touched the skin.

Krycek sucked in his breath as Mulder ran his hand gently across the calluses and down to the stump.

"That hurt?"

"No." Alex closed his eyes as Mulder continued to massage the ragged scar tissue. He then gasped as he felt soft lips press to the flesh. It was like a lightening bolt shot from his arm to his cock. He let out a barely audible moan.

This skin was soft. Soft scar tissue, feeling like silk on his lips. Mulder's tongue ran along the edge of the stump, up his shoulder to Alex's neck.

"What are you doing?" Alex gasped. The throbbing in his groin was unbearable in his position, kneeling in front of Mulder.

"I'm doing what you want me to do." Mulder wrapped an arm around Krycek and brought him in closer.

Alex threw his head back as Mulder's mouth latched on one of his nipples. He put his arm around Mulder's neck, keeping him there.

Mulder moved his mouth over Alex's other nipple. He could taste the salt of his sweat, smell his musk that was turning him on even more. He ran a hand down to caress the bulge in Alex's jeans.

Alex literally swooned. He bit his lip to keep from crying out but failed miserably. "Oh god!" He whimpered as Mulder pulled away.

"Stand."

Alex wasn't sure that was possible at the moment. Somehow, he found his feet and, hanging on to the wooden crate, stood in front of Mulder. 

Mulder moved in and kissed Krycek. Slow, lingering kisses, his tongue sliding over the younger man's lips. His hands moved down to unbutton the jeans while his tongue made its way inside the hot mouth before him, greeting the other tongue there. The zipper undone, he slipped his hand inside, gaining a loud moan from Alex.

Alex felt Mulder's hand glide over his cock. He moved his hand down to Mulder's jeans and popped the button. The zipper was a little tricky, but he managed to get it most of the way down. He massaged the bulge, feeling it grow harder under his grasp.

Mulder pulled away from Alex's mouth, and started kissing down his neck. Slowly, he worked his way down his body until he was kneeling before him. He pulled off the boots and socks then finally the jeans. He looked up at Alex who was holding on to the wooden crate for dear life. His eyes were closed and his lips were open. Droplets of sweat covered his whole body, glistening in the dim light of the baggage car. Mulder then turned his attention to the erection bobbing before him. He nuzzled it before moving down to the sac that hung between Alex's legs.

Alex thought he was going to come just from Mulder licking his balls. He opened his legs to give him better access. He moaned as Mulder's tongue lapped underneath to the sensitive skin where the sac joined the body.

Mulder snaked his tongue up Alex's balls and over to his inner thigh. He nipped at the skin there, bringing another moan from above. Slowly, his tongue trailed up to its final destination. He teased the slit in Alex's cock with the barest tip of his tongue, almost not touching it at all. It twitched as Mulder blew on it.

"Oh God." Alex sighed as he felt Mulder engulf his cock in his warm mouth. His head was swimming. He felt as Mulder's tongue lapped up the underside and over the head. Finally, another inch was finally allowed into the moist, soft cavern. He thought he would pass out when Mulder slowly teased the length again with his tongue.

Inch by inch, Mulder swallowed the length of Alex, remembering to concentrate and relax his throat muscles. He put his hands on the other man's hips to balance himself. Maintaining an even pressure, he used his tongue to guide the throbbing member in and out of his mouth. Within minutes, Alex was moaning hard. Mulder moved one hand down to massage his balls, barely caressing the fragile skin.

That was it. Alex could hang on no longer. "Mulder, I....I...Aaaaah!" With a couple of jerks forward, he emptied himself into Mulder.

Mulder could feel the creamy fluid slide down his throat. He milked Krycek's cock of every drop before taking his mouth off it. Swallowing he stood to face Alex whose face was flushed and eyes blazing.

Alex moved in and kissed Mulder, thrusting his tongue between the soft lips, tasting himself. "So that's what I was missing?" Alex said as he moved his mouth down to nibble along Mulder's jaw.

"Among other things."

Now it was Alex's turn to tease and taunt Mulder's nipples. He licked and lapped at the nearest one, bringing it to impossible hardness. Mulder held him to his chest, not letting him get away.

"Oh God, Alex, yes." He moaned as Alex moved to the other nipple. His hand was struggling with Mulder's jeans.

"Let me help you." Mulder stripped off his own remaining clothing and embraced Alex again. Sweaty skin glided over sweaty skin as the men ground themselves against each other.

Mulder slowly lowered them to the floor, kissing and caressing Alex.

"I want you, Alex."

"Take me then."

"I don't have..."

"I do. In my bag." Alex rolled over and rummaged in his knapsack before pulling out some condoms and a tube of lube.

Alex lay back on the floor of the baggage car, bent his knees and spread his legs. He wanted this as much as Mulder did.

Mulder regarded the vulnerability of Alex's position for a moment. His cock twitched. Mulder set the condoms aside and flipped the cap of the lube up. He coated three fingers with slick before moving to insert one inside Alex.

Alex closed his eyes and sighed at the intrusion of his tight opening.

Mulder knew exactly what to do. He slowly moved and twisted his finger inside Alex's ass, bringing the channel wider until a second finger could easily slip in. He made sure to caress Alex's prostate, grinning every time the younger man jumped. Finally, a third finger joined the first two, teasing the opening even wider. When Mulder was satisfied, he positioned himself over Alex, rolled on a condom and slicked up his still amazingly hard cock.

Alex braced himself at the trespass of Mulder's cock but soon relaxed. Very slowly he could feel Mulder's heat invade his body. The mixture of pleasure and pain was incredible. He breathed in slowly, focusing on the pleasure, making this so good.

"So tight, Alex. Oh god, you're tight." Mulder grimaced as he stopped for a second, using every bit of will to hang on. Sweat dropped down off his forehead onto Alex's abdomen. Finally, he gathered Alex's legs up in his hands and starting moving in and out of the heat surrounding his cock.

Alex wrapped his legs around Mulder, bringing himself up higher. "Oh god, yes. Yes. Fuck me, Mulder, fuck me."

Mulder drove into Alex, savoring every stroke. It had been so long since he had a man. So long since he felt that hot heat around his cock.

Alex was in bliss. This felt so fucking good. He looked into Mulder's eyes, almost as green as his own.

Mulder bent to kiss Alex and encountered his new, throbbing hard-on. He planted a kiss on Alex's swollen lips before grasping his cock in his hand, stroking with the tempo of his hips.

When Mulder started jerking him, Alex lifted his hips just a fraction higher, enabling Mulder's cock to connect directly with his prostate. He was going to come. He arched his back and let out a cry as the translucent fluid covered his own abdomen and chest.

When Alex came, his muscles clenched around Mulder's cock, sending him tumbling over the edge. "Nuuuuuhhhhhh, Alex!" Mulder slammed into Alex a few final times before collapsing.

Heavy breathing and the clack-clack of the wheels on the train tracks could only be heard for a few minutes until Mulder extracted himself from Alex. He sat up, panting in the heat.

Alex sat up as well and produced some tissues from his knapsack. He cleaned him and Mulder off before kissing him again. He could kiss Mulder all day, his soft lips and sweet mouth molding to his own.

Mulder collapsed on his back, his body still tingling from the orgasm. He felt Alex come over and lay his head on his chest. He kissed the top of the chestnut head before wrapping an arm around him.

They lay there, embraced, holding each other, softly kissing each other until they drifted off into a lazy slumber.

An hour later, the train was stopping. Both men were suddenly up and scrambling to clothe themselves.

"This must be Macon."

"Must be." Alex said as he pulled on his shirt.

Mulder did up his jeans and pulled on his own t-shirt. The train was finally stopped.

Alex reached out and took Mulder's face in his hand before kissing him on the lips. He then pulled on his leather jacket, and picked up his knapsack before walking over to the door of the car. Alex flipped the latch. "Look at that. Open all that time. See you later, Mulder."

Mulder watched, mouth open as Krycek left the car and got off the train.

END

 

* * *

 

29 Nov 98  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Chisli II: 7243  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to 7002.  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: Set after the Movie but before Season Six. Spoilers for Sleepless, Tunguska, Terma, Patient X, The Red & The Black, The End and the movie.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: Mulder thinks about what happened on the train and decides to take some action.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain for being beta goddesses. Thanks also to Endymion, who gave me a home.

* * *

Mulder's legs were cramping from being in their position too long. He was crouched behind a shed in the backyard of the house they were going to bust into. The word was supposed to come more than 40 minutes ago, but the criminals were not home. Criminals, can't trust them to be on time.

Mulder and Scully were still in limbo after that whole mess in Antarctica. For now they were just *regular* FBI agents, making busts and such until Skinner sorted out the intricacies of re-opening the X-Files. Mulder couldn't see what the problem was. Skinner told them it was just *formalities*. So now here he was, making a drug bust on some big-time hood with a couple dozen other FBI and ATF agents. Scully wasn't here. She couldn't do any physical activity for another couple of weeks yet.

His body fatigued, the adrenaline rush fading, he thought back to the last time he was in tactical gear. That had been almost two years ago when they busted in on Krycek and his cronies.

Krycek. Since their encounter on the train, Mulder had been thinking of nothing else. The images constantly filled his dreams, caressing, kissing, fucking Krycek. He would wake up to a sticky mess, embarrassed he wanted him so much. Now Mulder was trying to find him. For a month, actually, with no luck. Then, this morning, a tip came in from one of his informants. Krycek was in Philadelphia. What the hell was he doing there? All he knew was that tomorrow he was going to track him down.

Finally, the word came to move, and the adrenaline rushed into his arteries again. It was time to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7243 was the number on the side of the warehouse Mulder was watching. He had to hand it to Krycek, he sure knew how to pick out of the way places. He had been waiting a couple of hours, hoping the hell he showed up soon. The last thing Mulder needed was to spend his weekend watching an empty building in a city he didn't know.

The joint raid yesterday with the ATF turned out to be fruitful. Thirty seven kilos of Heroin, 25 kilos of Cocaine, weapons, millions in cash, and the bad guys. Not bad for a days work. The bad guys were only about 25 years old. Mulder could not believe his eyes when he saw the wealth they had accumulated while dealing drugs. No wonder why some people turn to a life of crime. It pays better.

Mulder checked his watch again. //Where the hell was...finally, there's the rat bastard now.//

Mulder quietly got out of the car and ran up behind Krycek, pulling his gun and pointing it at his head. "Freeze, Krycek!"

Krycek stopped in his tracks.

"Now, turn around with your hands up."

Krycek turned around, smirking as he put his right hand, containing a ring of keys slipped over one finger, over his head. "Hey Mulder, whatcha doing in Philly? Sorry, I can only give you one arm to put up."

"Shut up, you rat-fuck!" Quickly, he frisked Krycek, finding a gun, a knife and a cell-phone. He grabbed the collar of Krycek's leather jacket. "Open up the door."

"Had I been expecting company, I would have cleaned a little. Please don't mind the mess." Krycek started fiddling with the keys.

"Shut the fuck up and open the door!" Mulder shook Krycek like a rag doll in his hand.

"Okay, okay, I can't open it with you jerking me around like that." Finally the lock was undone, and the door swung open.

He shoved Krycek through the door, still holding on to the collar of his jacket. "Where are the lights?"

"Over there, on that pillar."

Mulder dragged Krycek over and flicked on the lights. They came on with a loud hum. This was a big, empty warehouse, save for a bed, a table and a desk at the far wall. Mulder dragged Krycek over to the wall and shoved him back against it. His gun remained pointed at him. "Don't try a fucking thing or you're dead."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Mulder looked around. "You live here, Krycek?"

"Rent's cheap."

"What are you doing here? In Philadelphia?"

"Living, Mulder. One day at a time." He looked at the older man. The stubble on his face made him all the sexier than the last time he saw him. His haircut, however, left much to be desired. "I should be asking you the same question. What are *you* doing here, Mulder? Have you come to kill me like you killed my boss?"

"I *should* kill you. What do you mean, kill your boss?"

"The man who gave you the vaccine."

"I didn't kill him. That car was rigged to blow before he met me."

"Sure, and you were the last person to see him alive."

"Why the hell would I want to kill him? He helped me."

"Don't you hate it when people wrongfully accuse you of killing people?"

Mulder looked at him blankly. "I came to talk to you about what happened on the train."

Krycek looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Train, train. Oh yeah, the train! What's the matter, didn't you enjoy that? I sure did."

Mulder was suddenly upon him, his gun in his face. "Why did you leave me there like that?"

"I had to go. It was my stop."

Mulder looked in the cold, green eyes, they were laughing at him. He took off Krycek's leather jacket and flung it aside. Krycek was only wearing a white t-shirt underneath. "Turn around."

Alex turned to face the wall. "You gonna fuck me again, Mulder?"

"Shut up. Put your hands up on the wall and spread 'em."

Krycek put his right hand up against the wall, prosthesis dangling down at his side. He spread his legs wide. He was excited but nervous at the same time.

"I said both of them."

"I can't very well move this one on its own you know."

Mulder stalked up behind Alex and grabbed the limp piece of plastic, trying to maneuver it to his liking.

Krycek sighed. "Please don't break it, Mulder, it's the only one I got."

Mulder snorted and dropped the arm so it dangled at Krycek's side again. He could smell Krycek. His cock twitched at the spicy, musky odor. "Don't fucking move." Mulder ran his gun down Krycek's back, ensuring to catch it on every vertebrae.

Krycek bit his lip to quell a sigh as Mulder's gun stopped at the small of his back. He felt as Mulder caressed the spot with the cold metal for a while. Then Mulder reached around and undid his jeans. Alex breathed heavily, his bulge pressed against the zipper as it was slowly brought down.

Mulder pulled Krycek's jeans down around his ankles and stood back for a second. Krycek's underwear almost came down with his jeans, showing half of his perfect ass. They hugged the bottom of his ass, clinging to the sac hanging there. His white t-shirt was pulled up to reveal a strong lower back. Mulder licked his lips and tried to quell the stirring in his pants.

He wanted him. Ever since that day on the train, he had wanted nothing else but to fuck Alex Krycek again. He wanted him against this wall, slamming Krycek's body against the bricks with every shove. Oh, he wanted him bad. But for now, he had other ideas. He grabbed the chair from the desk and brought it over about 15 feet from Krycek. He removed his jacket, draped it over the back of the chair, then sat down.

"Turn around, face me."

"Make up your mind, Mulder, you want me to face the wall or face you?"

"Face me, for now."

Krycek turned around. He was obviously loving everything Mulder was doing to him by the bulge in those BVD's.

"I want you to pleasure yourself, touch yourself."

"You want me to what?"

"Jerk for me."

"If you're trying to humiliate me, Mulder, this has been done to me before."

Mulder snorted. "For that smoking bastard."

"No. It was a long time ago." He breathed out sharply "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mulder waved his gun at him. "Just do it, Krycek."

Krycek was rock fucking hard. He would be glad for the release, no matter how it happened. Mulder wanted this so bad, he was going to give it to him and give it to him good. He slipped his hand into his underwear and brought out his cock. He looked Mulder in the eye as he grabbed himself gently and started running his hand up and down the shaft. A small moan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them, meeting Mulder's gaze again.

"No, not that smoking fuck. It was when I was sixteen. I had just made the hockey team. The AA hockey team, the winners. Not the B team and those losers." Krycek ran his thumb across the top of his cock and stopped talking for a second. He let out a soft moan before continuing. "After the first practice, they surrounded me, congratulating me. It felt so good...to be part of this team. I had worked hard to get there. Then..." Krycek stopped talking again, his hand quickened. "Then they take you out the back of the rink and get you drunk, to celebrate. You drink and drink and think you're a macho guy, you're with the best, the cream of the crop. Then they say now it's time to show your loyalty, Alex. I really hadn't *made* the team until I did one more thing. To show....you are a team...player...and your dedication...ugh....they make you jerk off in front of all...the other guys...ugh. If you refuse...mmmm...your ass is warming the...bench...ugh...all season...yeah....god." Krycek sped up his pace a little more and closed his eyes. A grimace crossed his face as he came onto the dirty concrete. He shook his cock of the last drops before looking up at Mulder. "Ever have that happen, Mulder?"

Mulder was silent. His own cock pressed up against the denim he was wearing from watching Krycek. He could not believe how much he turned him on. Even when he was turning the tables on him. Ooooh, Alex Krycek was good.

"I guessed not. You can always tell the guys who made the team and those who didn't."

"Just because you survived some warped hazing ritual doesn't make you a better person."

Krycek smirked. "I could always tell you were a geek."

"A geek?"

"Yeah, captain of the chess team or swim team, or some wimp-ass thing like that."

"Fuck you."

"That wasn't what you wanted, was it? You wanted to make *me* feel like shit. Well too bad."

Mulder's face was turning red. He stood up and cocked the hammer on his gun. "Shut up." Mulder started walking towards Krycek.

"Hmmm. Now you're pissed off. I hit a sore spot. Well, you're either gonna fuck me or punch me. Either way you get to touch me. What's it gonna be, Mulder?"

Mulder was a foot away from Krycek, he looked him in the eye. "Either way it's gonna hurt like hell."

He spun Krycek around to face the wall where braced himself with his one hand. Mulder pressed all his weight into Krycek, pinning him against the wall. "I know you want it, Krycek."

Krycek's head was swimming. He could feel his cock stir again as he felt Mulder pull his underwear down. "You want it just as bad, Mulder."

Mulder undid his own jeans and pulled them and his underwear around his ankles. "Yeah, I want it. I want to fuck you so hard that you'll feel it for month."

Krycek licked his lips, and his breathing deepened as he felt Mulder's finger enter him. The temptation to buck against it was incredible. He let out a moan as another joined it, stretching the opening wider.

Mulder spat on his hands and used his saliva and his own pre-cum to lubricate his cock. He then spread Krycek's ass cheeks with his hands and guided his throbbing member into the tightness.

Krycek let out a cry as he felt Mulder enter him. Oh god, it was so good, so good. The fingernails of his right hand dug into the mortar between the bricks as Mulder started moving in and out of him.

Mulder started fucking Krycek with one hand on his shoulder, one on his hip. He wanted him to remember this, to feel this every time he got fucked by someone else. Wanted to leave his mark on him.

Krycek whimpered as Mulder slammed into him; he could feel his balls slap against his ass. He was going to come just from Mulder fucking his ass. He didn't need him to touch his cock. God, he was so close, one more rub against the prostate, oh god, that's it. With a growl he came against the brick wall.

Mulder was sweating, soaking the t-shirt he wore. Krycek's muscles clenched around his cock, hurtling him over the edge. He came into Krycek's ass with a cry of his own.

Breathing heavily, both men were joined for a minute until Mulder pulled out of Krycek. He cleaned himself up with some paper towels from a roll on the table. He then did up his jeans, collected his jacket and left.

Alex still stood there, pressed against the wall, the cold brick against his cheek. He smiled to himself. "Oh yeah, Fox, I *am* gonna feel that. At least for a week."

THE END

 

* * *

 

12/14/98  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Chisli III - 1015  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to 7002 and 7243  
Webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: The Red and the Black, The End, The Beginning and Drive.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: Krycek decides to pay Mulder a little visit after the warehouse incident.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain for being beta goddesses.

* * *

Mulder slowly plodded up the stairs to his apartment. His neck hurt, his back hurt, everything hurt. He wondered how much more he could take? How much more shit could happen in his life? After what happened today, he just wanted to flop on the couch and get drunk. What a literal pile of shit. People with exploding heads. People yelling at him. Assholes, all of them.

With a sigh, he got his keys out of his pocket and put one in the lock. //Thank god for number 42.// He opened the door, stepped into the dark apartment and shut the door behind him. //Probation. Spender. Fuckers. What the...shit.//

Mulder watched as the red dot of a laser guidance system ran across his chest and up to his forehead.

"Don't move."

Mulder groaned as he saw the faint outline of Krycek sitting on his chair at his desk, facing him. "Great, all I need is a visit from Alex fucking Krycek to complete my day. What do you want?"

Krycek raised his eyebrows, unnoticed by Mulder. "I want you to slowly take your gun and put it on the coffee table, then sit down on the couch."

Mulder let out another sigh. "Can I turn on the light so I don't fucking kill myself?"

Krycek twitched. "I suppose."

Mulder flicked on the light then strode over to where the scruffy, leather jacketed man was sitting. "Tell you what, Krycek. I'll make it easy for you, why don't you just take my gun yourself." He unclipped the holster from his belt and put it in Alex's lap. "Here, you might as well take these as well." He gave him his cuffs and badge. "And this." He took the laminated pass out of his pocket and dropped it on top. Mulder then turned and walked towards the bedroom, taking off his tie as he did.

Alex looked down at the things in his lap. //What the hell is going on here? Did he just walk away, unarmed, and leave me here?// He could hear Mulder rummaging in the bedroom. //I'd better be ready, just in case.//

Mulder came back to the living room, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Alex was still holding his gun on him. "You want a drink, Krycek? I could use a drink. Let's have a drink." Mulder then went towards the kitchen.

Alex's eyes grew wide. Something was not right here. Usually, Mulder would have threatened him a couple of times and tried to kill him by now.

Mulder came back with two glasses and a bottle of Crown Royal. He sat down on the couch and poured them both a large shot. "You can put the gun away, Krycek, I'm unarmed and on my way to getting drunk." As if to prove his point, he downed his shot in one gulp.

Alex cautiously re-holstered his firearm. He put Mulder's gun, badge, ID card and handcuffs on the desk behind him. He then reached over, lifted the glass off the coffee table and took a sip. The amber liquid burned a smooth trail down his throat.

"So, Krycek, what's new? How's the rat race these days?"

"What the fuck is going on here, Mulder?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he poured himself another drink.

"Why are you acting like this? What are you up to?"

Mulder laughed. "Not a fucking thing." He took a sip of his drink. "Actually, I *am* overwrought that this NBA season is basically toast. Then a guy's head exploded in the car I was driving yesterday." Mulder frowned and took another sip.

Alex looked at him, should he laugh? "You know, Mulder, I came here tonight..."

"Look." Mulder cut him off. "I should warn you that if you're here with another doomsday speech, and a vague tip about the fate of the universe, I'm gonna have to stop you right here. I'm not allowed to play with people like that anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Mulder put his glass on the table. "I'm no longer part of the X-Files."

Krycek couldn't believe his ears. //He must be shitting me.// "What?"

Mulder looked him in the eye. "I'm no longer part of the X-Files."

"Wait a minute, I thought they re-opened the X-Files."

"They did."

"So, what the fuck are you talking about? How can they be open..."

Mulder hung his head. "They took it away, Krycek. My whole life, my whole fucking career. Gone."

"They took it away? What do you mean? Who's working on them now? Skinner?" Krycek smirked.

Mulder sighed. He didn't care anymore what the hell happened. "They gave the X-Files to Fowley and Spender. I'm not allowed to investigate an X-File, talk to them *about* the X-Files, do any fucking thing with the X-Files." Mulder shot back the rest of his second glass of liquor.

Krycek sucked in his breath. "That's gotta hurt, hey, Mulder? Your ex and that little weasel boy shutting you out like that." He snorted. "You must be pretty pissed off."

"I was. I am. I don't know. I don't care." He looked at Krycek. "You know Spender?"

"From the Academy. We met a couple of times when I went back for additional training."

"Wow, the weasel and ratboy there at the same time. Who would have thought the rodents were so thick at Quantico." Mulder poured himself a third drink.

Krycek ignored the remark. "Don't you think you should slow down a little there, Mulder?"

"I don't need to drive anywhere, I'm fine." Mulder left the drink untouched. He *was* getting a little drunk. Those were rather large portions of alcohol he just slammed down, not to mention, he hadn't had anything to eat since noon. He stood and nearly fell over the coffee table.

Krycek quickly grabbed Mulder and held onto him to keep him from falling. "Where are you going?"

"To take a piss, if it's okay with you." Mulder could feel Krycek's tight muscles, even through the jacket and sweater he was wearing. "You can let go of me now."

Krycek slowly let Mulder go, watching as he staggered down the hallway to the bathroom. He smirked to himself as he removed his jacket and sat on the couch. //Fucking Fox Mulder tonight is going to be easier than I thought.//

Mulder came back to the living room and flopped down beside Krycek. His head was swimming. "Krycek, what the hell are you still doing here?"

"I thought it was my turn to pay you a visit, Mulder. You came to see me last time."

He snorted. "That's over."

"Oh no, it's not. See, Mulder, you got to fuck *me* the past two times. I figure it's about time for *me* to fuck *you*. Unlike last time, I'll make sure to use a condom."

Visions of Alex thrusting into him ran through his brain and straight down to his cock. Shit!

"What if I said I'm not in the mood?"

"I would say I *am* and you will be soon."

He snorted again. "You're sure of yourself, aren't you, ratboy?"

"Very." Krycek moved closer. He reached out and put his hand on Mulder's forearm and rubbed it. "I'll bet you a thousand dollars, I'll have you screaming my name within the hour."

"I'll bet you a thousand dollars you'll have blue balls."

Krycek moved his hand up to Mulder's shoulder and across to his chest, ever ready for the punch that could come at any minute. He caressed the muscular chest, lingering in the middle for a minute, then down and up again. His fingertips traced a random pattern, every circle moving lower and lower down his body.

Mulder could feel himself melt into Krycek's touch. //Do something! You're just sitting there, letting him touch you! You're also getting very hard. Mulder, snap out of it, what are you doing?//

"You want it, Mulder, I know you do." Krycek leaned over and planted a kiss on his neck, licking at the day's worth of stubble.

//Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm gone.// Mulder sighed as Krycek began running his hand gently over the patch of cotton that covered a nipple. //Yes, I want you. Badly. Naked and sweating and moaning and...//

Krycek had reached Mulder's jaw and ran his tongue up to Mulder's mouth. He looked at the dazed hazel eyes before descending on his luscious lips. He tugged at the t-shirt Mulder was wearing. Swiftly they both removed it, not wanting to lose contact.

Mulder could feel Krycek's tongue sweep across his lips and press against them. He allowed it to enter, playing with his own. His cock was bulging the fabric of his sweats, his mind was spinning. It felt so good. Krycek's mouth was so sweet, his lips so soft. Mulder reached up and started moving his hand across Krycek's back. He was surprised to hear himself moan as his left nipple was pulled and teased to hardness.

Krycek smiled inwardly at the moan. He knew he had him. Gently his hand began its descent down Mulder's body. From his nipples, to his abdomen, across the flat hardness and down to the sweats. He lingered at the waistband, feeling the smooth skin and silky hair of Mulder's belly. Finally, he inched down and caressed the bulge in the fabric.

Mulder moaned again. He was so hard. He reached over and grabbed the hem of Krycek's t-shirt. They broke away as he pulled it over his head, careful of the prosthesis. This time, Mulder's mouth reached over and sucked on one of the exposed nipples.

Krycek sat back and looked down at Mulder, his golden brown hair still spiky from that awful haircut. He sighed as Mulder's tongue snaked across the leather straps of his prosthesis. He sucked in his breath as Mulder's hand moved down to the erection straining the denim at his crotch.

Mulder pulled away from Krycek's chest and started undoing the buckles of his prosthesis one by one. He then slipped the straps off and laid the battered limb on the coffee table. He reached up and massaged the scar tissue of the stump, gaining a moan from the younger man. His lips met the skin, as smooth as he remembered it. So soft. His hand ran along the calluses across the chest to Krycek's right shoulder.

Krycek was letting out small moans like a kitten purring. No one had ever done this to him, ever. Marita had made him leave his shirt on. The whores he went to in Russia didn't want to touch him. He stopped going after awhile and relieved himself with his hand instead. //Oh god, this felt so good.// But he couldn't sit here and be content with Mulder stroking him. He wanted to be buried inside him, thrusting into him, making him beg for more.

"This place got a bed, Mulder?" Krycek knew the answer, but victory would be sweeter if Mulder asked him to his bed instead of Krycek dragging him there by the hair.

Mulder took his mouth off of the smooth skin. "Hmmmm. Yeah. I never use it."

"Do you want to now?"

Mulder looked at the other man. Green eyes blazing, lips swollen from earlier kisses. Should he say no? No. He would be saying yes. He cleared his throat. "Yes." He stood and started walking towards the bedroom.

Krycek stood and followed the still slightly drunk agent down the short hallway off of the dining room, past the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Mulder pulled the coverlet off the bed, letting it fall to the floor, sneezing at the dust it stirred up. He turned around to find Krycek standing behind him. He pulled the him into an embrace. Their mouths found each other again, tongues dancing together. Mulder ran his hands down Krycek's shoulders to linger at the small of his back. He then reached around and undid Krycek's jeans.

Krycek moaned into Mulder's mouth as his cock was set free from the confines of his jeans. Soon the jeans, his underwear and boots were being pulled off and flung away. He was naked, standing before Mulder, watching him remove his own clothes. His cock was dripping pre-cum just from looking at him. God, he was beautiful.

Mulder sat on the bed, reaching out to bring Alex to him. They lay on the bed together, caressing each other's naked bodies. His mouth descended on Krycek's again, driving his tongue deep down the other man's throat until he pulled away for a breath.

Krycek was caressing Mulder's balls, lightly running his fingers over the fragile skin. His mouth found a nipple again, bringing a gasp from Mulder. Slowly, he snaked a trail down to the brown curls at his groin. He kissed the tip of Mulder's erection, sucking at the pre-cum that was there. His tongue ran around the head, flicking at the slit in the top, bringing Mulder to hardness he never thought he could achieve.

Mulder moaned loudly, Krycek's mouth was sent from heaven. He knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

Krycek's mouth descended on Mulder's glistening cock, his tongue running up the back as he pulled up. He didn't linger there too long, Mulder was close. He pulled off and licked down to his balls, nipping at the sensitive skin, bringing shudders from above. Lower he went until he reached the perineum and the puckered opening to Mulder's ass. Mulder spread his legs and bent his knees for him. Alex flicked his tongue across the muscle, teasing it with the bare tip.

"Oh, god, yes. Oh yeah." Mulder moaned as he twisted the sheets in his hands.

Krycek knew Mulder was past the point of no return. He wondered if he would really pay him the thousand bucks? They didn't shake on it or anything, would the bet still be valid? His tongue moved back up, over his balls and up his cock, drawing off the fresh spot of pre-cum on the tip.

"Please, Alex. Please," Mulder whimpered.

Oh this was sweet. Not only was Mulder using his first name, but he was begging for it, just as he knew he would be. He was going to give it to him good.

Alex got off the bed long enough to grab the condoms and lube from his jeans pocket. He put the condoms on the night table and attempted to squirt some of the cold lube out when Mulder started to turn over.

"No. I want to see you come." He wasn't leaving here without proof Mulder enjoyed himself immensely.

Mulder rolled onto his back, lifted his knees up and spread his legs wide. Alex squeezed a generous blob of lube on his thigh. Scooping some up, he coated two fingers. Mulder let out another moan as Alex ran one of them around and around the opening before plunging a finger deep inside.

Mulder jumped as his prostate was caressed. Suddenly another finger joined the first, opening him wider. Mulder closed his eyes and centered his energy on the pleasure of Alex's fingers inside him. He was gone. Alex had won him over completely. Then the fingers left him. He opened his eyes and stared into the most incredibly green eyes he had ever seen. They were practically shooting sparks into his own eyes, blinding him.

Alex ripped the condom package open with his teeth. He placed it on the head of his cock and gently rolled it down. Using the last of the lube on Mulder's thigh, he coated it liberally. He then knelt in front of Mulder, holding the base of his cock.

"Wrap your legs around me and push me inside you."

Mulder did as he was told. The mixture of pleasure and pain as he was stretched to accommodate Alex was exquisite.

Alex let go of his cock and moved forward, pushing gently against Mulder. He put his hand on Mulder's abdomen, stopping him for a minute. Sweat had broken out all over his body. It had been so long, he didn't want to come too quickly. Finally, he pushed again, signaling Mulder to do the same.

Mulder hooked his ankles together and shoved Alex's cock into him to the hilt. Slowly he moved his hips back and forth, up and down, maneuvering himself so the cock inside him would hit that lovely spot in his ass. He looked into Alex's eyes as the younger man reached forward and grabbed his hip. Together they moved as one, bringing themselves to an unbelievable higher state of arousal. 

Alex closed his eyes and brought Mulder's hips up to meet his own. He needed more, needed Mulder to feel this. He bent over the older man, bracing himself with his one hand. Mulder's legs moved up to wrap around his back. He couldn't do this for long. He thrust deep and hard into Mulder, wanting so much to bend down and suck on his lower lip. Mulder's ass was so tight, so good. He grunted as he slammed into Mulder, relishing every stroke. Sweat rolled down to splash on the perfect chest below.

Mulder was working on his own cock as he thrust his hips up to meet Krycek. He could see the muscles flex in Alex's arm, the veins standing out from the strain. He was starting to think how hard this must be to do with one arm when a jolt of pleasure shot through his body as Alex hit his prostate again. Mulder was sweating and breathing heavily, he sped up the hand on his cock, his thumb pressing on the spot just below the head to give him the most pleasure. He was coming, oh god, he was coming.

"Oh god, oh Alex." Mulder's hot fluid shot out and spattered both men.

Alex let out a strangled laugh/cry as he tumbled over the edge to his own orgasm. //He screamed my name, he screamed my name.// Alex thrust a couple more times before collapsing on top of Mulder. His hips still moved back and forth, milking his cock before becoming still. He felt Mulder kiss the top of his head. He kissed the chest under him, tasting Mulder's cum. After what seemed like an eternity, Alex fell out of Mulder and started removing the condom.

Mulder reached over and got the box of kleenex off of his night table and cleaned him and Alex up. He lay down beside the other man, who was still panting. He reached out and brought him over so his head was resting on his chest. Mulder wrapped his arms around Alex and held him until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder awoke to a kiss being planted on his forehead and the bed shifting. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 10:15. Alex was fully dressed and starting out the door. He sat up with a jolt.

"Wait! Don't go." Mulder watched as Alex stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"I have to." Alex forced himself not to look directly at Mulder.

"No you don't. Stay."

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't come here to become your boyfriend, Mulder. I came here to fuck you. Mission accomplished."

"I don't want you to be my *boyfriend*. Just stay. For a little while."

"No." It took every ounce of will Alex had to turn and walk out the bedroom door. Quickly, he left the apartment and the building, half expecting Mulder to run after him and beg him to come back. When he didn't, he continued his journey down the street and into the night.

//you'd think you'd notice  
how i've simply chosen to fade  
one fleeting moment  
i would have hoped i could stay  
if i kissed you would you push my face away?  
if i told you how I feel would you have listened anyway?  
********  
i wish i'd noticed   
all the postponements  
you saved  
i never told you  
you were the one i believe  
if i touched you   
would you push my hand away?  
if i listened would I've heard the things   
that made me run away?//

"Razorblades and Bandaids by Econoline Crush

THE END

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Chisli IV - 7-11  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to 7002, 7243 and 1015  
Webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma  
I need feedback, dammit!   
Spoilers: Set somewhere in Season Six. Spoilers for all Krycek episodes plus The Beginning and Drive.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: It's late, you stop for a coffee, things happen.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain for awesome beta and being there.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chisli IV: 7-11 by Nicole S.  
(12/98)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3:17 a.m.

Mulder stretched as he left Scully's apartment building. His neck was stiff and his back sore from being hunched over her coffee table, filling out reports most of the night. He stretched again as he got to his car, the vertebrae in his neck cracking.

Slowly he got into his car, started it and let it run for a minute while he tried to work the kink out of his right shoulder.

He couldn't believe what they had to go through to submit a damn report these days. It took forever. They were behind, hence the marathon session of summaries, sub-reports, lengthy descriptions and a pinch of bullshit to explain why they had traveled where, and what they had done in the past three weeks.

He sighed. He missed Skinner. He was so much easier to please than Kersh. Skinner did question their reports, but he filled in most of the blanks himself. Kersh, on the other hand, was a hard ass; he wanted details down to the make and model of the rental car they had. Mulder wanted to enclose a summary detailing the times he took a shit, cross referenced with size, stability and color, but Scully wouldn't let him.

"C'mon, Scully, he said he wanted details. You can put yours in there too."

She flung him a glare, "Mulder, while our lives have been consumed with feces these past weeks, I no more care about yours than the bovine we have encountered. As for the AD, we are in the doghouse already. Making him angry would not help us." She paused, then a smile crossed her lips. "Although, I would kill to see his face when he read it. Do you think we could get a color bar graph to supplement your data?" She then leaned back and started laughing.

"I'll get the Gunmen to produce some CGI. We can make a presentation." He laughed with her for a minute before getting back to work. She was right. They had pissed him off so much that this would be, unfortunately, pushing it.

Mulder eased his car out of the parking spot and started down the street.

She had wanted him to stay. She didn't like him driving home this late. No, he had to go home. Although his brain was busy trying to make sense of a useless, boring assignment, he had something nagging in the back of his mind. Krycek. Just the thought of him made his cock swell. His mind had wandered when Scully was checking numbers on her adding machine, and he found himself sitting on her floor, behind the coffee table, with a hard-on he could do nothing about. He was trapped. It took a good twenty minutes of re-reading what they had written and a discussion on, what else, shit, before he could move safely again.

No, he would definitely be going home. Home to jerk off then catch two hours sleep before going into the office. Jerking off in a motel room adjacent to your partner's room was one thing. In her guest bedroom with her very clean, crisp sheets was another.

A yawn nearly split his head open. He was going to need coffee if he wanted to make it home in one piece. //What the hell is open this time of night?//"Oh, thank heaven," Mulder mumbled as he spotted the 7-11 conveniently located at the top of Scully's street. He yawned again as he drove into the entrance and parked along the side. //Better make that a large.//

He opened the door and nearly bumped into the person coming out. He was about to mutter "excuse me," when he realized it was Krycek.

"Oh shit!" Krycek's eyes grew wide as he tried to maneuver around Mulder. He had a slurpee in one hand and a plastic bag dangling from the fingers of the prosthetic limb.

"Oh shit is right, ratboy!" Mulder grabbed his right arm and dragged him through the door and around the corner to his car. He forced Krycek face down on the hood and drew his gun, holding it to the back of his neck.

"Hey, watch it, Mulder, you almost spilled my slurpee."

"This one here?" Mulder grabbed the plastic cup and flung it across the parking lot. "Poor baby."

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Krycek tried to squirm free, but Mulder held him fast.

"Pick a reason." He shoved Krycek's head down on the car again and kicked his legs apart.

"You didn't tell me you had a hatred for iced beverages."

"Only ones that belong to you. Whatcha got in the bag?"

"Odds and ends."

Mulder tugged at it but could not release it from Krycek's grasp. "C'mon, let go."

Alex sighed and released the grip of his mechanical fingers. Mulder pressed his head down again, his cheek caressing the warm hood of the car. Shit! How was he supposed to know Mulder would be coming here? He thought he was going to spend the night at Scully's. Alex could hear Mulder rifling through the bag. He hoped he wouldn't have to buy everything all over again once he was through with it. He could feel Mulder press into him to keep him down on the car. There was no mistaking what that bulge was. This could be interesting.

Mulder went through the plastic bag with one hand, while the other held the gun on Alex. "Chips, orange juice, Coke, a hoagie, twizzlers - you eat this shit, Krycek? Playboy. Playboy? I thought you liked guys, Krycek?"

"Variety is the spice of life."

Mulder left the bag on the hood of the car and dug his gun into Krycek again. He was so fucking hard. He knew Alex could feel his hardness pressing up against his ass. He had wanted to go home and jerk off, but perhaps he wouldn't have to. "What are you doing here, Krycek?"

"I was in the neighborhood, I got hungry. What about you?"

"Bullshit! You were following me." Mulder leaned right over Krycek, pressing his weight into him.

Alex could feel Mulder's hot breath on his cheek. His cock jumped and started to harden as he felt the bulge at Mulder's crotch dig into his ass. He licked his lips before he spoke, "Is that a backup in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" Wincing, he expected a punch in the head or very least, kidneys. He was surprised when he felt Mulder pull his gun away and stop leaning into him. Mulder then pulled Alex up to face him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave again? That's twice."

"You left *me* once, remember? I told you, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend; I just wanted to fuck you."

Mulder swallowed. "You should have stayed."

"Why?"

"I wanted the same thing, but I wanted more. Don't worry, I would have kicked your ass out later."

"Uh-huh," Alex licked his lips. "What are you doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could pick up where we left off."

Mulder's cock twitched again. "You mean right here in the parking lot?"

"No. I got a room nearby." Alex grabbed his bag off the hood of Mulder's car and placed it in the false fingers of his left hand. With the index finger of his right hand, he traced a trail down Mulder's stubbled cheek. Mulder's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second, and Alex swore he could hear him suck in his breath. "Follow me. My car is parked out front." Alex then turned and walked around the corner of the 7-11.

Mulder got behind the wheel of his car and started it, his heart was pounding, the sensation of Krycek's finger still on his cheek.. He drove to the front of the building and let the black Sunfire take the lead. //What the hell am I doing? I'm following Alex Krycek, of all people, to a room...somewhere. I should have my head examined. What I should really do is just go home.// He did not heed his own advice and continued to follow the black car onto the interstate for a few exits, before turning off and into a Motel 6 parking lot. He couldn't help himself; he was powerless when it came down to this man, he wanted him so bad. He parked his car next to Krycek's, then followed him inside the room.

It was a nice, clean room that had been renovated recently. A new television was in the corner. Alex flicked on the lamps, which cast a warm glow throughout.

Alex put his leather jacket over one of the chairs and took off his sweater. He watched as Mulder hung up his overcoat and jacket in the exposed closet. Silently, both men took off their clothes, knowing what they were both here for. When Alex was done, he sat on the bed and started unbuckling his prosthesis.

"No. Don't." Mulder said as he strode over to Alex. "I want you to leave it on." He bent down and cupped Alex's chin in his hand and studied his face; his eyes were the most brilliant green right now.

Alex grabbed the back of Mulder's head and kissed him hard, not letting Mulder pull away. Finally, he broke free, Mulder's eyes dazed.

"Why do you kiss me like that?" Mulder said, as he moved up and sat on the bed.

"I like kissing you. Your lips practically beg to be kissed."

"It just seems so personal."

"And sucking your cock isn't? If you're using me as a gigolo, Mulder, I think you owe me some money."

"I usually like the people I kiss."

Alex smirked. "You don't like me? I'm crushed. Why not?"

"Besides the obvious?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Are we going to go through that again? I told you I didn't kill them."

"But you kill other people. You kill people and betray them for a living. You're a terrorist and a spy and a backstabber. Not to mention the fact that your loyalties change with the wind. You're a bad little boy, Krycek.."

"So you hate me because I'm bad?" Alex snorted, "I think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous of *you*." //Yes, I am.//

Alex snorted again. "Is that why you like to fuck me so much?"

"The fucking has nothing to do with it. I enjoy fucking you."

"But you still hate me."

"I dislike you immensely." 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"What are you looking for, Krycek? I'm not going to blurt out I love you or anything."

"I'm not expecting you to. I just want to know where we stand."

"Where we stand? We don't stand anywhere, we just like to fuck each other. Period. You've got a lot of nerve, Krycek, after all you've done to me."

"After all I've done to you? What about all you've done to me? You hit me and punch me and put me in awkward positions. Meanwhile, I'm bailing your ass out of heavy situations, and you never acknowledge my help."

"Like when?"

"I'm not going over all that again, either. Who's got two arms?"

"Krycek, why don't you just shut the hell up." Mulder moved up and over Alex, pinning him on the bed, covering his mouth with his own. Alex returned the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Mulder's moist mouth before he broke away.

Mulder ran his hands along the straps of the prosthesis, massaging the shoulder, kissing the exposed skin. Keeping Alex's right arm pinned above his head with one hand, Mulder then moved his mouth down to one of Alex's nipples, sucking and nipping at it. His free hand moved down to the other, pinching and twisting. He heard Alex gasp and groan as he continued to suck on the nipple, teasing it with his teeth. His free hand wandered down further until he got to Alex's ass, where he began caressing the crack with his fingers.

Alex could feel Mulder's grip lessen on his arm and saw his chance. Using all his strength, he hooked his legs around Mulder's and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Uh-uh, this is my room, I'm fucking you. Now kneel on the bed, your knees at the edge and spread your legs." Alex got off the bed and stood behind Mulder, happy that the height of the bed made Mulder's ass in line with his crotch.

Mulder did as he was told, his mind screaming at him not to. //What are you doing? He just commanded you to assume the position! What the hell is wrong with you?// He ignored his thoughts for the second time that evening and braced himself as he felt two fingers, cool with slick, tease then enter his ass. He moaned as Alex stroked his prostate, making his cock twitch and nipples harden.

Alex stretched Mulder wide before replacing his fingers with the head of his cock. He pushed in slowly, lest he come too quickly. He wanted to enjoy this.

Mulder whimpered and moaned, pushing his hips back, anxious for Alex to start thrusting.

"Hang on, Mulder," Alex breathed. "You want this over too soon?"

Mulder whimpered, but stilled his hips. He could feel Alex's cock twitching inside of him, just resting there, like a runner at a starting gate. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Alex began to thrust into Mulder, his hand on his hip, guiding him in and out. Faster and faster he moved his hips back and forth, sweat prickling on his back and brow.

"Oh, yeah, Alex, that's great, yeah. Fuck me, Alex." //Oh, shit, did that just come out of my mouth?// Mulder was past caring, he was getting a good fucking and that was all that mattered right now. Alex pounded into him, pulling out most of the way then shoving back in. Mulder moved back against the thrusts, making them harder, feeling every stroke in the middle of his gut.

Alex leaned over Mulder, putting his weight on the other man's back. His prosthesis braced him against the bed as he grasped Mulder's cock in his right hand. Stroking in time with his thrusts, he had the agent babbling incoherently before giving a loud moan and coating his hand with semen. He stood again, still pumping and closed his eyes as he tumbled over the edge with a moan of his own. His eyes remained closed as he relished the feeling of the orgasm traveling through his body, disengaging himself from Mulder after a minute or two.

Silently, Alex brought over a box of kleenex and cleaned them up before lying down on the bed with a groan. He was tired. He had been watching Mulder, ever since he visited him in his apartment a week ago. It was nice to lay down in a bed, rather than sleep in a car, although he would have to switch motels, now that Mulder knew where he was staying.

Mulder lay beside Alex and looked at the sated expression on his face. Slowly he traced along Alex's jaw with his fingers before planting a kiss on his lips. He was surprised when Alex moved closer and put his arm around him, giving a sigh before falling asleep.

Mulder's eyes fluttered closed for what seemed like a second, then opened again. He looked at the clock radio beside the bed, it read 5:45. He yawned. //I need to be up, I gotta meet...// His thoughts were cut off by his rapid fall back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:20 a.m.

Mulder's cell phone was ringing. He leapt out of bed, not quite sure where he was. It only took him a second to remember what happened last night and where he put his phone. He crossed the room to where his overcoat was hanging and got his cell out of his pocket.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, where are you? You were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago. I tried calling you at home but got your machine."

"I, uh..." //Oh shit!// "...I stayed at a motel last night. I was too tired to drive."

"A motel? Mulder, you could have stayed at my place. I have a perfectly good guestroom..."

Mulder listened to her chastise him. Why did he say anything? He rubbed his ass, god was it sore. But a good kind of sore. His cock sprang into action as he remembered the night before. //No. No. No.//

"...could have fallen asleep behind the wheel."

"I know, Scully, I'm sorry." He put his hand to his forehead and started to pace the room but stopped dead in his tracks. Lying on the bed was a naked and ready Alex. He was stroking himself, his eyes locked on Mulder's.

//You fucking bastard.// His cock started throbbing. //I can't do this, I have to go to work.// He glared at Alex who had this delectable little smirk on his mouth.

Alex ran his hand up his body and tweaked a nipple then lay back and started moaning. His hand went back down and caressed his own balls.

//Fucking cocksucker! You're going to pay for this.// Mulder licked his lips, suddenly finding his mouth dry.

"Mulder? Mulder, are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry, uh, Scully, what time do we meet with Kersh?"

"Nine, why?"

"I gotta go. I'll meet you at his office. I'll be there before nine."

"What? Mulder..."

He cut her off, threw the phone aside, and returned to kneel on the bed. Alex smirked at him as he ran his hand over his hardness again.

"You are a fucking bastard."

"Me? Why?"

"You know I have to go to work."

"I'm not stopping you." Alex slowly ran his thumb over the head of his cock then up to his mouth where he licked the moisture away. He could see the rage and passion building up in Mulder's eyes. Suddenly, Mulder was flipping him over onto his stomach and pillows were being piled under his hips.

"You're in for it now, Krycek. You want it so bad, I'll give it to you."

Alex sucked in his breath as he felt Mulder's cock push into him, rough and with need.

Mulder started slamming into Alex, hard. As in the warehouse, he wanted him to feel this to his core.

"You like that, Krycek? You like it rough?"

Alex just moaned and arched his hips up higher.

Mulder grabbed onto Alex's hips, bringing them back to meet his thrusts. "Yeah, I'm gonna give it to you, you're gonna remember this one."

Alex moaned again. He couldn't reach his cock from the position he was in, his prosthetic limb splayed useless out to the front of him, his other hand trapped underneath him. He knew Mulder was close by the grunting and moaning that was coming from above. Finally, Mulder closed a fist on his cock and began pumping rapidly.

"Oh, god, yes, yes!" Alex moaned as he came into Mulder's hand.

Mulder cried out as he came, thrusting deeply into Alex as he did so. He collapsed on the other man for a minute to catch his breath before rolling off him.

"I need to have a shower, Krycek?"

"Do whatever you want."

Mulder got off the bed, went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Alex cleaned himself up then piled the pillows against the headboard before reaching over to his bag of purchases from 7-11. He pulled out the orange juice, smirking to himself, //That was incredible, I should piss him off when he's naked more often.// His ass was starting to throb, one thing about Mulder, he could thrust that big cock of his hard. Alex lay propped up in bed, watching Mulder, now freshly showered, get dressed. He took a sip of the orange juice, wondering how long Mulder would go without talking to him.

Mulder turned at the door, just as he was ready to leave, half hoping Alex would say something. When he didn't, he left the room, got in his car and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Mulder drove past the Motel 6 again. He knew Alex was gone, but a part of him wished he was still here. //I hate him, he killed my father, he fucked up my whole life. I should be glad he's gone and hope he's gone for good.// Mulder tried to convince himself of that thought, but it got weaker and weaker every time he was with Alex. He snorted to himself //All of the sudden, he's Alex now...//. He let his thoughts drift off as he turned the car around and headed for home.

A smile crossed Alex's face as he watched Mulder from his car on the other side of the street. He knew he would come looking for him. He knew he couldn't resist him. He waited until Mulder was a good distance ahead of him before he eased his car into the traffic and followed him home.

The End of Chisli IV: 7-11.

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Chisli V - 911  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to 7002, 7243, 1015 and 7-11  
Webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma  
I crave feedback like Mulder craves Krycek!   
Spoilers: Set somewhere in Season Six. Spoilers for all Krycek episodes plus Anasazi, Herrenvolk, Gethsemane, Redux, The Movie, The Beginning and Drive.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: Krycek pays Mulder a visit with surprising and not so surprising consequences.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain for awesome beta and being there.Ori gave me the idea for this one - thanks babe. Aries inspired me as well.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chisli V: 911 by Nicole S.  
(1/99)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was cold on Mulder's fire escape where Alex Krycek was perched, peering in the bedroom window through the open slats in the blinds. He was silent and still, watching Mulder undress after a long day at work. Alex's piercing green eyes were the only thing moving as he saw Mulder put his suit and tie away in the closet, wadding up the rest of the clothes and stuffing them in a laundry bag.

Mulder had cleaned up his act, the usual piles of junk in the corner had been tidied, or at least moved to another location. Alex noticed the sheets on the bed were different, clean, pillows fluffed as if it were waiting for someone to sleep in it; Mulder rarely did. //Maybe they're for me.// Alex mused. //I'll have to make a point of thanking him for doing laundry.// He smirked to himself as he thought of the many ways they could dirty the sheets. A shiver ran through him, not so much from the cold, but the sight of Mulder's naked form padding to the bathroom.

Alex waited for a few minutes before cracking the window, listening for the shower. Satisfied that Mulder was occupied , he slid the window up and climbed inside the bedroom. He slid the window closed behind him and listened again to the running water before silently tiptoeing to the dark living room. He stood in the shadows, waiting for Mulder to finish his shower.

Mulder looked tired when he saw him through the blinds a few minutes ago. Alex knew that Mulder hadn't gotten much sleep in the past three days since their tryst in his motel room. Alex had been watching him closely - trying to figure out why Mulder had come looking for him in Philly, why he was in denial that they wanted each other.

He knew Mulder and Scully were working on some sort of punishment assignment, which involved manually checking many boxes of what looked like computer printouts. Holed up in Scully's apartment, they checked figure after figure, comparing and analyzing. It was hard for Alex to not fall asleep after listening to them drone on for hours.

The shower stopped running, Alex froze on his spot, not moving or making a noise. His breathing deepened, slowing in concentration. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and Mulder pad back down to his bedroom. The sweet essence of Ivory soap and shampoo floated down to greet Alex's nose, making him close his eyes and inhale. This smell would always remind him of Mulder, sweet, clean. His dick began to swell as he thought of the naked man down the hallway. //Maintain control, Alex, don't blow it.// Unconsciously, he shifted his weight, making the floor creak. //Shit!//. His heart sped up as he heard Mulder come out of the bedroom.

Alex moved back further into the living room, grateful for the darkness. He saw Mulder's gun was drawn and moved to pull his own firearm.

Mulder saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it. "Freeze, FBI." He pulled the trigger, muzzle flashing bright in the darkened room, the loud bang of the discharge making his ears ring.

Alex swore he heard the bullet whiz by his head as he dove to the floor, toppling the coffee table for protection. All the magazines, videotapes, water glasses and newspapers scattered about the room. One of the glasses broke and the coffee table landed with a loud thud.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing?"

"Krycek? What the hell are *you* doing here?"

"I need to borrow a cup of sugar for a cake I'm baking for you."

Mulder snorted. "Likely story. What do you want?"

"I want you to put the gun down for one thing."

"Hmph. Stand up."

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?"

"I'd probably be doing the world a favor if I did."

"Aww, if you shot me, you'd never get your cake."

"Stand up, Krycek."

"Are you going to shoot me or not?"

"I'm still deciding. Do you feel lucky today?"

"Are you quoting Dirty Harry or is that a rhetorical question?"

Mulder sighed, "Just stand up, Krycek."

Alex stood, warily watching Mulder who still had his gun drawn. His cock jumped when he saw the state of him. Mulder had been wearing a towel which had fallen on the floor to pool around his ankles, leaving him naked. The light from the bedroom bathed his naked form in a yellow glow; his muscular body slightly glistened with moisture from the shower; his hair was spiky and out of control from the rub of the towel; his cock and balls hung heavily from the patch of tawny curls.

Alex deliberately looked at Mulder's groin and licked his lips, then smirked as he saw the cock grow larger before his eyes.

"Stop it," Mulder said, gripping the gun tighter. "I'll shoot you again, and this time, I won't miss."

Alex looked at his groin again, this time just staring at it.

"Stop it," Mulder said, weaker this time. He bit his lip, trying to keep his cock from growing hard but felt it stiffen as Krycek licked his lips again. //Bastard! I can't believe one of my own body parts is betraying me this way.//

Mulder breathed in and let out a shaky sigh, //Might as well get this over with.//

"What do you want, Krycek?"

"I..."

He was cut off by a pounding on the door.

Mulder ignored whoever was outside. "Well?"

Alex smirked, then the pounding started again.

"Police, open up."

Mulder closed his eyes, //This can't be happening to me.// "Just a minute."

"Open the door NOW."

"Shit." When Mulder opened his eyes, Alex was gone. He put his gun on the floor by the overturned coffee table, grabbed his towel and opened the door as he wrapped it around his waist. Two of Alexandria's finest were waiting for him on the other side.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Sir..." the first cop began, raising his eyebrows as Mulder crossed his legs trying to hide his erection. The officer unsuccessfully tried to conceal his smirk and continued. "Sir, we're answering a call of shots fired." 

Mulder furrowed his brow, "Shots fired, really?"

"Yes, your neighbour, Mrs. Hamstead, said that she heard a shot fired, a scuffle, then some yelling."

Mulder furrowed his brow some more //nosy bitch//. "Um, well, I got out of the shower and the phone was ringing. It was dark when I ran into the living room to get it, and I knocked over my coffee table. My gun fell on the floor and discharged...when it, when it hit the floor." Mulder grinned and continued, "When I knocked over the table, I stubbed my toe and screamed, that's what she must've heard." Mulder grinned again, //Aw shit, if they buy that, then I've got some swampland to sell them.//

The second officer looked at Mulder disapprovingly. "Do you have a permit for this gun, sir?"

"Um, yeah, I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI. I can get my badge if you like?"

"Please do."

Mulder turned around, shook his head and went into the bedroom to retrieve his badge. He left the door open as he put on a pair of sweats and went back to the cops in the dining room, his erection subsiding considerably. He turned on the light then handed his badge to one of the officers. 

The officer looked at it, then looked back at Mulder. He furrowed his brow then widened his eyes. "I remember you," he said. "Mulder, you're the fibbi that works with all that weird shit, right? The X-Files or something? You always got strange stuff happening to you."

Mulder tried hard not to roll his eyes and continued to grin at the two cops.

"What do you mean?" the other cop asked.

This time Mulder did roll his eyes and turned his grin into a frown.

The police officers turned to one another as the first cop continued with his story. "Remember, that guy who got shot in the hallway, right outside the door? The black guy? He wrote those initials on the floor in his own blood when he was dying? Then we found that body in this apartment that was supposed to be Agent Mulder but turned out to be another guy. Oh yeah, one day the whole building went nuts, people killing each other, beating each other up. Then this past summer, we find Agent Mulder here, outside on the ground, unconscious after some mystery ambulance driver shot him through the window to keep him from saving his partner."

"No way."

"Yeah, Agent Mulder here has got a file this thick." The officer made a gesture showing his fingers about three inches apart.

Mulder knit his brows together and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then crossed his arms across his chest and frowned at the officers again.

One of the cops handed his badge back then went over to inspect the mess in the living room. Both officers looked at the overturned coffee table and the gun on the floor. They conferred with each other for a minute before turning back to Mulder.

"Okay, Agent Mulder, we're going to chalk this up as accidental. From now on, I suggest that you maybe turn on a light so you won't be crashing into your furniture. Also, please keep your safety on when you're not on duty, okay?"

"I will, thank you," Mulder mumbled.

The cops turned and left, Mulder shutting the door behind them. He could hear them talking in the hallway, "...don't know why they even bother to call anymore, should be used to all the weird shit by now."

Mulder leaned his forehead against the door and locked it; he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He turned around, went back to the living room and put the coffee table upright, placing the items scattered on the floor on top of it. //Great. Spender's probably going to get a call to start an X-File on apartment 42, if he hasn't already.//

He flopped on the couch and put his face in his hands before raking his fingers through his hair. //Now Alex is gone, how do I tell him to come back? Wait, when the hell did I start calling him that?//

As if he heard Mulder's thoughts, Alex came around the corner and leaned against the doorframe to the living room.

"I can't believe they bought that story, Mulder. They're getting lazier and lazier the closer they get to pension."

"I thought you left, Krycek."

"I did."

"But you're back?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?"

"Why? Why do you come here to antagonize me on a regular basis? What do you want?"

"I want you."

"You want me?"

"That's what I just said."

Mulder swallowed, his throat dry, "I don't want you."

"Bullshit." Alex moved over and sat beside Mulder, noticing his breathing quicken. "You want me," Alex purred into his ear. "You want me so bad you can taste me."

Mulder closed his eyes and swallowed again, every fiber in his body screaming for him to get up and walk away. He couldn't, he was paralyzed. He could feel Alex move closer, his breath tickling his ear, his voice turning his insides to jelly and sending all his blood to his cock.

"You want me so bad that a dull ache begins in the pit of your stomach when you think of me, when you fantasize about me."

Mulder gasped.

"You wonder whether if things had been different, would my head be nestled in your lap, sucking you off on a nightly basis?"

Mulder gasped again as he felt Alex's finger move up and down his naked chest, lightly skimming the hair.

"You can't deny it, Mulder, you want me."

"Shut up, Krycek," Mulder whispered.

"No, because it's true. You'll touch me any way you can, whether it be gentle kisses or fierce punches. As long as it's contact, you don't care."

A shiver ran up Mulder's spine as Alex caressed one of his nipples. "Get out of here," he protested weakly.

"You don't want me to leave."

Mulder stifled a whimper as Alex nuzzled his cheek. He found his hands clenching and unclenching, not wanting to want Alex so bad. "Yes, I do. Get out."

"You're lying," Alex said as he kissed Mulder's earlobe.

Mulder bit his lip; this time his whimper was audible. "I hate you," he whispered.

"I hate you too." Alex covered Mulder's mouth with his own, kissing him gently, at first, growing stronger and stronger with each breath. His hand reached up and cradled Mulder's face, his thumb caressing his cheek.

Mulder melted into Krycek's touch, as he had done time and time again. He brought his hand up to caress the strong back, still clad in the leather jacket. Slowly, he undid the jacket and pulled it off.

Pulling back, Alex smiled down at Mulder, his pupils dilated, a silly grin on his face. He ran his fingers down Mulder's chest again, delighting in the little jump he gave.

Mulder's fingers moved up to touch Alex's chin, the stubble rough on his fingers. He brought their mouths together for a lingering kiss, tongues dancing with each other. He broke away first, eyes opening to see Alex's bright green eyes staring back at him. Impossibly dark, thick lashes fringed them, fluttering with every breath.

Mulder ran his hands under Alex's sweater, feeling the hot skin under his fingertips. Slowly, he dragged the sweater up and over Alex's head, ensuring to be careful of the prosthesis. Immediately, Mulder latched on to one of his nipples, nibbling along the edge, sucking on the hardened nub

Alex threw his head back and crushed the agent's head to his chest, moaning as teeth grazed his nipple. Then Mulder was nibbling along the edge again and across his chest to the straps of his fake arm, tongue and lips licked and kissed the skin between the straps. Alex closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt the new velcro straps being undone. He expected Mulder to comment on the maintenance to the prosthetic, but he remained silent.

Finally, Mulder released the shoulder and short stump from its bonds, massaging it as he had done on earlier occasions.

Another whimper escaped Alex's lips as he felt Mulder run his hands down to his crotch, trading the massage of his stump for the bulge in his jeans. Alex moved his own hand down to the sweats Mulder wore, dipping it inside to grasp the hardness there.

Quickly they stood and removed their remaining clothing. Now naked before each other, they embraced, kissing each other tenderly, grinding their erections together, relishing the feel of flesh against flesh.

"I have to have you, Mulder," Alex said as he dragged him over to the dining room table, pushing him gently face down over the wood surface. He quickly retrieved his leather jacket off the floor and got the tube of lubricant out of the pocket. He then wadded up the jacket and placed it under Mulder's head.

Mulder was trembling; he felt open and exposed as Alex gently kicked his legs apart, the cool air swirling around his anus. Inhaling deeply, he pressed his face into the leather jacket, taking in Alex's musky scent. He visibly shook as he felt Alex squeeze a blob of lube on one of his ass cheeks. //Why do I want him so bad? Why can't I just tell him to leave?//A finger entered him and started gently lubricating his ass, stroking the smooth channel, caressing his prostate. //Oh, god, that's why.//

Alex smiled as Mulder moaned, ass thrust outward. When he was satisfied Mulder was ready, Alex moved behind him and traded his fingers for his slick cock. He guided his member inside Mulder with his hand, then placed his hand on Mulder's hip to help him thrust in and out.

Mulder winced at the intrusion of the initial penetration, but then relaxed. His mind was swimming with emotion as it always did with Alex, loving the feeling of this so much, yet not wanting to give himself completely to the other man.

Thrusting with a steady rhythm, Alex knew he wasn't going to last long. Leaning over Mulder, putting his weight on his back, he reached around and grasped his cock, pumping it until Mulder whimpered and moaned then shot his cum all over his hand. Alex wasn't far behind; a few more thrusts and he spent himself into Mulder's ass, milking his cock until he was too sensitive to do anything but collapse.

For a few minutes, time stopped as both men leaned over the dining room table, breathing heavily. Finally, Alex pulled out of Mulder, cleaning them up with some fast food napkins that lay nearby.

Mulder stood to meet Alex's gaze, sated and smirking. He grabbed Alex's hand and led him to bed, where they both lay for a long time, arms around each other, dozing on and off.

Finally, Mulder broke the silence. "I don't love you."

"That's okay, I don't love you either."

A slight shock ran through him at these words. //What did you expect, Mulder? A pledge of undying love until the end of time? A plea to love him back?//

Alex could sense that wasn't exactly what Mulder was expecting. "Mulder, let's not analyze this; let's just enjoy it, okay? It can be whatever you want it to be."

Mulder silently agreed, holding Alex tighter, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Alex looked up into Mulder's eyes; he could see contentment, almost relief in them. He gave a little smile before moving in and kissing him, his tongue probing inside. Mulder rolled on top of him, taking him in his arms, kissing him back, caressing his shoulders. Alex arched into Mulder's touch as his mouth ran down to his chest, nipping and licking.

Mulder slowly moved down to a nipple, teasing it for a second, while his hands explored further. Alex was hard, oh so hard, precum coating the head. Silently, Mulder sat and directed Alex to roll over on his stomach, which he did.

As Mulder reached over for the lube, Alex raised himself up on his knees and thrust his ass in the air. He propped his head up with the pillows, now ready for what was to come.

Mulder liberally spread the lube in and around Alex's anus, caressing inside with his finger, as was done to him earlier. He could hear Alex let out a moan as another finger joined the first, caressing the magic spot in his ass, making him buck his hips with pleasure. 

He withdrew his fingers and prepared to enter him with his cock. Slowly he pushed into Alex, one hand on his hip to guide him. This was so good, so sweet. How could he have lived this long without this? Inching his way inside Alex's ass, he let his hands wander down over Alex's back, around to his nipples and down to his balls, which he held in his hand, gently caressing the skin, making him whimper and moan.

Mulder was now fully embedded in Alex, just resting for a second. This was different from any other time he had the younger man. On the train it was pure lust; the other times it was to just satisfy an animalistic urge. No, this was quite different; this was tender and with purpose, to enjoy himself. He knelt up and started to move in and out of Alex, holding on to him, gently moving his hips from side to side.

Slowly, he sped up his pace, leaning over Alex's back, caressing his nipples again. From the moans he was making, Mulder knew the other man was close. His hand reached down and grasped Alex's cock, pumping in time with the thrust of his hips, faster and faster, until it was as if their bodies had melted together. Mulder was first to come, crying out and filling the other man with his fluid. Alex was not far behind; a few strong strokes from Mulder was all it took before he let a muffled moan into the pillow beneath his face and spurted his cream onto the sheets below.

Mulder fell on top of Alex, who in turn collapsed from his position, now lying flat on his stomach. Mulder embraced him, kissing the back of his neck, not wanting to let go. Breathing heavily and feeling the orgasm tingle throughout his body, he just lay there. He could feel his eyelids get heavy and barely pulled up the covers before drifting off.

Alex was right about the sheets; they smelled clean and looked new. He sighed as Mulder's weight pushed down on him, arms around him, cock still embedded in him. Alex felt relaxed and safe, letting himself sleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. It was early and still dark outside, the light from the street filtering through the blinds. He sat up, not remembering pulling out of Alex, but he must have, as they weren't joined anymore. He looked over at the sleeping man beside him, his face angelic in his slumber. Alex was facing him, knees curled up to his chest, clutching his pillow as if it were a life preserver. //He looks about five years old.// A warmth ran through Mulder as he looked at Alex, not knowing exactly what it meant.

Here was this man, his enemy, in his bed, after a night of lovemaking. He could kill him if he wanted to, slit his throat, blow his head off, but he didn't want to. For the moment, nothing mattered but this feeling of warmth and calmness that had overcome him.

Alex sighed and rolled over, one strong leg over another, blankets kicked off to reveal his tight buttocks. Mulder noticed Alex had a patch of fine hair down at the base of his spine, blonde, or at least light brown. He wanted to touch it, to press his cheek to it then kiss it. Mulder sighed and settled for the hair on Alex's head instead, smoothing it for a second. Alex moaned in his sleep then settled, still clutching the pillow.

Mulder smirked, arranging the blankets over Alex before snuggling up against him. For now he didn't care about anything but this, waking up later and doing it all over again.

THE END

 

* * *

 

Chisli VI: 2218  
by Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and m/m sex.  
Series/Sequel: Part VI in the Chisli Series.  
Sequel to 7002, 7243, 1015, 7-11 and 911  
If you liked this, please tell me.   
Spoilers: The Movie, all Krycek episodes up to and including, Two Fathers & One Son.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.  
Summary: Mulder confronts Krycek about his evil deeds.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain for awesome beta and being there. Thanks to Amy, Sue and Rowanne for support and helping me through a tough time.  
(3/99)

* * *

Chisli VI: 2218  
by Nicole S.

Mulder broke in to apartment 2218 a lot more quickly than he thought he would. He was out of practice, and it took him a few jiggles with the picks, but he did it. He was quite proud of himself as he felt the door pop open. Stepping inside, he drew his gun and looked around the apartment. A solitary lamp was on, casting a warm glow throughout the tastefully decorated livingroom and showing hardwood floors, teak tables and wall unit, and wrought iron accessories. This didn't look like a place that a double crossing motherfucker like Alex Krycek would live in. Mulder expected a dilapidated room on skid row, not a nice place like this. Breaking into the actual building was easy. Mulder picked a large, awkward, cardboard box from the recycle bin, stood by the door and fiddled with his keys when someone came by. Sure enough, this very nice person let him in and even offered to help him with the box. This was New York; didn't people know about crime?

He walked down the short hallway to the bedroom, shining his flashlight over the bed and other furnishings. Here too was nice, expensive furniture. Everything was also very neat, not a thing out of place. No dirty laundry, no magazines lying about; nothing like Mulder's apartment, that was for sure.

Something glinted in the glare from his flashlight, a picture frame. Mulder drew closer and picked the frame up; it was wooden, tasteful, just like the furniture. There was a little boy in the picture along with two people that probably were his parents. He wondered if it was Alex; the boy certainly looked like him. He ran his thumb along the smooth wood before putting the picture down and leaving the room.

Next to the bedroom was the bathroom, neat as a pin, as expected. He shuffled silently down to the other end of the apartment, through the livingroom and into the kitchen. Stainless steel pots and pans hung from a rack over a marble-topped island. New appliances, including an indoor grill, were gleaming clean. The fridge hummed almost silently in the corner.

He walked back to the livingroom, taking in the decor again; it was almost too much to bear. Alex Krycek, thief, murderer, double-crosser living in the lap of luxury, while Mulder worked hard and got his ass chewed off for lousy pay, and lived in an apartment that wasn't nearly as nice. It wasn't fair.

A solid wood bookcase was next to the lamp that was on in the livingroom. Shakespeare, Anne Rice, Jim Thompson, and Elmore Leonard dominated the selections. There were a few books with Cyrillic printing on the spine. A few prints were hanging on the walls in this room; the wall opposite the couch had a large self-portrait of Anthony Quinn. Mulder shook his head in disbelief before checking his watch again.

Alex should be home soon. He laughed to himself silently; how long had he been just Alex, not Krycek? Since their last meeting... encounter... whatever it was, he had been thinking of him as Alex. They did spend the entire weekend fucking, showering and eating; if they weren't on a first name basis by now, they would never be.

That was a wild 48 hours. They spent most of the time in bed, doing things to each other that he never would have thought possible. Mulder grinned as he thought of that terrified Chinese food delivery boy. Two naked men answering the door, throwing money at him, grabbing the food, then slamming the door in his face. God, what the hell were they thinking? He smiled to himself; it took him days to come down from the orgasmic high.

Then that whole fucking thing with Skinner happened; that upset him, a lot. He knew who that was in the hospital, beard and wig, or no beard and wig. He knew that body, that stance. He had had his mouth and hands on every inch of that body not more than two weeks before - it was not something you forgot. Then there were those eyes... those eyes green as emeralds, piercing down to his soul for those brief seconds. In a flash, Mulder felt angry, betrayed and hurt, then he was chasing him through the hospital and out to the parkade. He could laugh now, but he was agonizing at the time over what he would do to Alex first if he caught him; arrest him, fuck him, or kill him.

"All of the above," Mulder said to himself.

He took his place by Alex's front door; he knew he would be home soon. He had been following Alex for days; he knew his routine. Yes, even Alex Krycek had a routine. A short time later, a key was heard in the lock, and the door swung open. Alex never had a chance; Mulder had him pinned to the wall and his gun shoved in his back within seconds.

"You've been working on that, hey, Mulder?"

"Where ya been, Krycek?" Mulder removed Alex's gun from his holster.

"Around."

Mulder spun Alex around to face him; he looked great. His eyes were clear and gleaming dark green in the dim light; his skin was tanned; his lips looked so damn kissable right now. Mulder bit his tongue to keep from lunging forward and shoving it down Alex's throat.

Alex spoke again, "I'm impressed, Mulder; not too many people know about this place."

"I have my sources."

"Hmmm, well they can't be *that* good; I've had this apartment for years." He licked his lips and lowered his voice, "You, on the other hand, I can *always* find."

"How come you haven't found me lately?" Fuck... fucking asshole he's doing it to me again. I'm here to ask him about Skinner; I don't care about fucking him.

"I've been incredibly busy."

"I thought..."

"Thought what?"

Mulder's blood was boiling. He had come over here to kick Alex's ass for treating Skinner the way he had, for doing... whatever he did to him. Skinner was his friend, and he needed to find out what the hell went down that day. Now, however, he just wanted to kick his ass for not calling him, for not coming over to fuck him again. Don't do it, Fox, don't do it, let it slide, you're here to help Skinner.

"You know, you spend a weekend in bed with a guy, you'd think he'd call." Aw fuck, fuck fuck!

"Slipped my mind."

Mulder's eyes narrowed. "Slipped your mind?"

"Like I said, I've been incredibly busy."

"Yeah, I know what you've been up to; I knew it was you in that hospital. Did it feel good to see Skinner like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're so full of shit. You were there in the hospital. I chased you. You think I wouldn't notice you? You think your little *disguise* worked? I know you too well; a disguise isn't going to fool me."

Alex laughed, "You think you know me, Mulder? Just because you've sucked my cock doesn't mean you know me."

Mulder grabbed him by the lapels and slammed him against the door. "I know this much, I shouldn't trust you. You hurt me yet again, Krycek. Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"How did I hurt you, Mulder? I don't even know what you're..."

Mulder slammed Alex against the door again, making the heavy steel shake on its hinges. He aimed his gun at Alex's face, his other arm holding him against the door. "You are so full of shit. Doesn't anything that we've done count for anything?"

"Oh, it's still the sex." Alex snorted, "Just because I fucked you a few times doesn't mean I owe you or have to tell you anything." He licked his lower lip, "And I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Would you rather I beat it out of you instead?"

"You seem to enjoy that just as much. Tell me, Mulder, does your cock get hard when you punch me? Because if it does, you can just tie me up and paddle my ass if you want to play the Dom."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"At least I'd get laid."

"Get laid, that's what you call it, hey? Find 'em, feel 'em, fuck 'em, forget 'em."

"That's right."

"No, Alex, it wasn't just fucking. We made love last time; it meant something."

"Oh, I'm Alex now, am I? No, *Fox*, I *fucked* you, that's it, just sex. I didn't make love to you. I don't love you."

"Bullshit. What about the kissing, the hugging? You spent the weekend at my place for Christ sakes."

"That's just part of fucking. Two people sharing a need." He could see the rage build up inside Mulder; his face turned a brighter shade of red, and his nostrils flared. His lips drew back to reveal his teeth; a growl started in his throat. Alex swallowed; he had never seen Mulder *this* mad before.

"Fuck you, Krycek!" Mulder slammed Alex's head back against the door, hearing a small cracking noise. He noticed Alex let out a little sigh before he slumped down to the floor. Mulder bent over him, inspecting him; he was out cold.

"Hey Ratboy? How do you like that, huh? You fucking asshole!" Mulder stood and moved his foot back to kick Alex but stopped himself. He turned around and paced for a minute before looking back at the man sprawled on the floor, his neck bent at a funny angle.

Mulder paced some more, a steady stream of expletives leaving his lips, before holstering his gun and going back to inspect Alex again. He bent down and moved him so his neck wasn't at the funny angle anymore; when he pulled his hand away, he noticed it was covered in blood.

"Aw shit," Mulder said, chewing his lower lip raw. "Fuck, Alex."

He dragged Alex away from the door to get a better look, then knelt down to inspect him again. There wasn't really that much blood, and his pulse was strong; he wouldn't be out too much longer.

He looked up at the door and saw the peephole extending out from the door. He must have cut his head on that.

Sighing and cursing to himself, Mulder stood and went into the bathroom. He wet a towel and grabbed another one on the way out. He wiped up most of the blood and pressed the wet towel to Alex's head. When he was satisfied he wasn't going to bleed to death, he traded towels, wadding the dry one up under his head and neck to give him support. He then went back to the bathroom.

Mulder stood and looked at his reflection in Alex's medicine cabinet mirror as he rinsed out the towel in the sink. What the hell just happened? I've been thinking about the *exact* things I wanted to say to him for weeks... it all went flying out the window the second I saw him. Mulder shook his head and went back out to the man sprawled in the foyer. He sat down beside Alex on the floor and waited for him to wake up.

He looked at Alex, his face angelic, the heavy fringe of lashes shielding beautiful green eyes. He had fallen for this man, and fallen hard. He didn't know what to do, except play this little game with him. He couldn't tell him how he felt... Alex didn't want him; he kept reminding him of that point every time they saw each other. He sighed and drew his knees up to his chest and waited. A little while later, the lashes began to move, and the eyes blinked open.

"Owwwwwww," Alex moaned.

Mulder just sat there.

Alex brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it for a minute before squeezing his eyes shut again. His hand then went to the back of his head where he discovered the towel.

"You cut your head. You were bleeding."

Alex breathed in deeply then out again, "You're still here."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I..."

"Never mind." Alex blinked open his eyes again and turned his head to look at Mulder. His expression was one of misery, which gave Alex a moment of satisfaction.

They stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"I..." Mulder started. "You piss me off so much sometimes, Krycek."

"I know you only hit me because you love me." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Mulder just sat there looking at him; he opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly.

"Oh man," Alex brought his hand up to his forehead again. "I could do without the concussion, though."

"I'm... do you want something?"

"Yeah, there's a bottle of Demerol in my medicine cabinet in the bathroom, if you wouldn't mind."

Mulder got up and went to the bathroom, opened the cabinet and got the bottle of pills. He was about to close it again when something caught his eye. On the bottom corner of the inside of the medicine cabinet was a picture. Mulder's eyes widened as he realized that it was him and Alex. He recognized the picture right away; it was cut from a larger crime scene photo from the travel agency where Duane Barry took those people hostage. He smirked to himself for a minute, closed the door, then went to get a glass of water from the kitchen before returning to Alex.

Alex sat up and leaned against the wall for a minute to stop his head from spinning before taking two of the pills.

"Thanks." He handed the glass back to Mulder.

"You're welcome."

Alex sat for a minute, then started to stand, but fell back to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to sit here all night; I'm going over to the couch." He tried to stand again but slumped against the wall. He looked up at Mulder, his face in a frown, "Are you going to help me get to the couch or not?"

Mulder mutely complied, helping Alex to lie on the couch, putting the towel under his head. He retreated to the loveseat at an angle facing the couch.

"Now that we've all calmed down, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"I told you. I know that was you at the hospital, Alex. Skinner's my friend; you don't think I'd let something like that slide, do you?"

Alex took a deep breath and winced at the pain that shot through the back of his head. "I've got better things to worry about right now." He turned his head to look at Mulder. "So do you."

"What do you mean?"

"The rebels, they won; who knows what they are going to do now. They're pissed!"

"I thought that was a good thing. I thought we didn't want colonization."

"We don't, but we don't want *them* here, either!"

"Why not?"

"Look, Mulder, one of the races is going to live this planet in one way or another. The rebels destroyed the hybrid, so now they hold all the cards. It's just a matter of time before they want this place for themselves. It could be days, months, decades; until then, it's a waiting game. You saw what happened at El Rico, Mulder. You know what they're capable of."

"How do you know?"

"You're looking at one of the last surviving members of a group of bastards who made the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse look like Girl Scouts. I'm it, Mulder, I'm suddenly in charge. As CEO and head honcho, I should know what's going on out there." He kneaded his forehead with his fingers before sitting up and downing two more pills. He then settled down again on the couch.

"Are you still in league with the aliens?"

"Nope. The rebels drove them back to whatever hell they came from." He looked at Mulder again, "I was never in *league* with them, Mulder. I was just doing a job."

Mulder snorted, "Yeah, right."

"I was in this for one person: me. When my benefactor suddenly died, I was left a position in the ranks. They knew I knew too much, and killing me would only make their situation worse, so they shut up and let me play." Alex took a breath before continuing. "I'll tell you this though, I was never loyal to them, I could never be."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you any of this..." Alex drifted off, not wanting to say any more.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What happened to the smoking man? CGB Spender, where is he?"

"I don't know. But when I find him, that motherfucker is dead."

Mulder didn't doubt those words.

"I did do one noble thing. I saved Marita."

Mulder gasped at the name. "Marita?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. I don't know why, but she looked so fucking pathetic that I couldn't just leave her there. Not with Jeff looking at me like he'd just found a sick puppy on the street."

"Jeff? Spender?"

"Yeah. He practically begged me to save her; he felt bad for her. He was too late to save his mother. Or himself for that matter."

Mulder nodded his head. He started thinking about the past few months, hell the past few years, and how everyone's life was intertwined by the selfishness of a few men. He must have sat there for quite awhile because he noticed Alex's breathing had deepened and he was asleep. Mulder decided to leave; he wasn't going to get any answers out of Alex that he liked.

He stood and moved over to the couch, laying a hand on Alex's shoulder for a second before walking towards the door.

"Mulder."

Mulder stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Mulder, please..." Alex sighed, "Please stay, don't... don't leave me alone tonight."

Mulder opened his mouth, then closed it again. He could have said a dozen things but decided not to. He turned to face Alex.

"Mulder," Alex whispered. "You're the only person I know who's still alive."

He looked at Alex, lying there on the couch, vulnerable, his voice cracking. He had never seen him this way; it scared him. Anything that could make Alex Krycek into a trembling little boy would terrify the rest of the world. Mulder nodded his head, "Okay."

Alex tried to stand but fell back against the couch. Mulder immediately crossed the room to his side, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought I'd take a piss then go to bed." Alex held on to him a little tighter, "Unlike you, I really hate sleeping on a couch."

Mulder led Alex to the bathroom, then left to go into the bedroom to wait for him. He sat on the bed, not sure what to do next. Alex came in a few minutes later, flopped down beside him, and started unbuttoning his shirt, a cue for Mulder.

Mulder watched him for a few seconds, his eyes growing wide, "Alex, your arm!"

Alex looked at him, his eyes heavy-lidded. "Yeah. I got a new one, you like it? I know how much you hated the old one." He wiggled the digits in front of Mulder's face, whose eyes were still wide, amazed by the dexterity of the mechanical fingers.

"Shit, it works pretty good."

Alex nodded, removing the remainder of his clothing. "I had to go to through some operations and various fittings to get the right one made for me."

"It's great."

Alex shrugged, "It works really well; I can almost feel the fingers moving. Still... it's... it's not a real one; it's still plastic." He pulled the covers back and got into bed with a sigh.

Mulder decided to drop the subject, finished undressing, and crawled into bed beside Alex.

"Mulder. Fox. Can... can you just hold me... please?"

Mulder sat back and welcomed Alex into his arms, not really believing this was happening. Then again, all their encounters... visits... whatever, were weird; none of them started out in a predictable way. For once, he just wanted to go out for a beer, rent some movies, do something normal. He would never admit that to Alex though, not unless he said something first.

Alex took a shaky breath and held onto Mulder more tightly, his hands digging into his shoulders.

Mulder reached up and caressed the back of Alex's head, holding him in his arms. He noticed Alex was shaking and cold.

"What is it, Alex?"

"It's still in me, Mulder."

"What is?"

"The black oil. It never completely left my system." Alex took another shaky breath. "When I woke up in that missile silo with that UFO, I knew what was going on and I knew who put me there. When I had it inside me, it was looking to go home; it didn't want to gestate. Now it's changed; it's evolved; it wants to colonize."

"But I had it in me too, in Tunguska."

"When you had the test in Tunguska, you were vaccinated first, before it got put in you. It never stood a chance inside you. I had it in me for almost a year before I vaccinated myself."

Alex took another shuddering breath before continuing, his voice a whisper. "It was awful, Mulder. It came out of me again. It took three months of vaccinations to get rid of it, so I thought. But I can still feel it in me."

Mulder kissed the top of Alex's head; he didn't know what to say.

"They'll be looking for people like me. People who still have it in them. There's still a chance it could gestate then..." Alex buried his head in Mulder's chest, sobbing softly to himself.

Mulder swallowed. "Who's looking for you?"

"The rebels. They know who's got it. They can tell."

A shudder ran through Mulder, "Then Scully..."

"No. You got to her in time. She shows no traces of the black oil."

"How do you know?"

"I'm in charge now, aren't I? I needed to find out who was in danger. There's me and a few other people. Everyone else is dead."

Mulder was speechless. He lay there, stroking Alex's hair, thinking about what was said to him. After awhile, he noticed that Alex's breathing had deepened, and he had finally stopped shaking. Soon after that, he was snoring lightly. Mulder took a deep breath and kissed the top of Alex's head again before falling asleep himself.

Mulder woke with Alex still in his arms. They had hardly moved at all last night. He stroked the soft skin under his hand, feeling the hard plastic of Alex's fake arm under the other. Alex stirred and looked up at him, his green eyes dark and sleepy.

"Oh shit, I knew it wasn't a dream."

"Don't sound so excited, Alex. It's not every day I wake up next to you, either."

"No, it's... What did I say last night?"

Mulder laughed. "I think you remember."

"Dammit."

Mulder laughed again.

"I, uh, I don't do narcotics well. Whatever I said, it was the Demerol talking."

"So you aren't going to give up your empire to star in the one armed Ice Capades?"

"Fuck you."

Mulder snorted, "If you insist." He took the opportunity and covered Alex's mouth with his own, kissing him gently. He was almost surprised when Alex deepened his kiss and opened his mouth to allow Mulder's tongue to pass.

Mulder rolled over on top of Alex, his hands roaming over the body beneath him. His hands moved everywhere, up to cup Alex's face to feel the stubble on his chin, down to pinch a nipple, then down further to caress his ass. He could feel Alex's erection jut into his hip, his own hardness pressed into the flesh beneath him.

He had been thinking about this... fantasizing about this for so long. It had been weeks since they were together. He moved his mouth down to nibble along Alex's neck, then down to a nipple. He heard the other man gasp as he took it between his teeth, pulling at it gently. Lower and lower he went until he was at Alex's belly, nuzzling the fine hairs that covered it. One hand went down to cup Alex's balls, squeezing gently while the other moved back up to the nipple he neglected earlier, pinching it between his fingers.

Alex arched into Mulder's caress; he too had been celibate since he and Mulder were together last and was practically vibrating under Mulder's touch.

Mulder moved the hand that was squeezing Alex's balls down to the tight opening of his ass, pressing against it with one finger. Suddenly, a small tube landed beside him, and he looked up to see Alex looking seductively at him. As he coated a finger with lubricant, Alex bent his knees and spread his legs.

He pressed the finger against the puckered opening again, and this time it gained entrance. He moved it in and out, coating the smooth inside with the gel. He coated another finger and moved that into Alex's ass to join the first. He looked up at Alex; his eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily, almost panting. His cock was standing erect, a pool of pre-cum glistening at the tip. Mulder bent his head down and lapped the fluid up, gaining a loud moan from Alex.

"Oh yeah, Mulder... yeah..."

He removed his fingers from Alex and slicked up his cock, then moved into position between Alex's legs, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders. Slowly, he pushed inside the tight, hot channel, wanting this to last. He rocked himself inside, an inch at a time until he was fully embedded inside him.

Alex opened his eyes and looked into the hazel ones studying him. He moved his arms up and around Mulder, the false one going down to squeeze Mulder's ass.

"Holy shit!"

"It's strong, isn't it? You like your ass squeezed like that?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"C'mon Mulder, fuck me hard, and I'll squeeze it some more."

Mulder moved forward and kissed Alex fiercely, shoving his tongue down the other man's throat. He started to move in and out of Alex, still kissing him, sucking at his tongue. He felt Alex squeeze his ass with his false hand, the plastic fingers digging in, while the other gripped his shoulder.

Alex broke away from the kiss and arched upwards as Mulder fucked him. He was letting out a tiny moan with every stroke. His cock was trapped between them, being squeezed against their bellies.

Mulder moved up from his position, causing Alex to let go of his ass. He wanted to fuck Alex hard. He grabbed one of Alex's legs and held it up while he pounded into him, reaching forward to grasp his cock with his other hand, pumping wildly

The tiny grunts and moans Alex had been making were now full-fledged screams. A shout left his mouth as he came on Mulder's hand and himself.

Soon after, Mulder came deep in Alex's ass, collapsing forward on top of him. Alex soon brought his legs down, causing Mulder to fall out of him. He nestled himself between his legs, arms around Alex, head beside his on the pillow.

They lay like that, for the longest time. They fell asleep, Alex relishing the weight on top of him, making him feel safe.

"Mulder."

"Hmmmm."

"Mulder, we have to get up or we're going to stick together."

Mulder groaned then opened his eyes. "Yeah, I guess that would be a bad thing." He rolled over, ripping a few chest hairs out of each of them in the process.

"Jesus Christ!" Alex yelped.

Mulder sucked in his breath at the pain, then looked around for something to wipe himself off with.

Alex started unbuckling his prosthesis, "Let's have a shower."

"You're not going to wear that?"

"It's not waterproof."

Mulder frowned at the stupidity of his question, "Yeah, I guess not."

They stood, Alex steady on his feet now after a night of rest. Mulder noticed he had a huge bruise and a cut on the back of his head through the short hair. They got to the bathroom, Mulder noting the entire room, save for the tub, was made of marble.

"You've got a bitch of a lump on the back of your head."

"Yeah, some asshole attacked me in my own apartment last night." Alex turned and smirked at Mulder before turning on the taps. When he was satisfied with the temperature of the water, he got in; Mulder followed.

Mulder noticed the fresh scarring on the stump of Alex's left arm. He had lost a bit of the muscle mass in his left shoulder as well. His cock stirred as he looked at him adjust the water again; he was beautiful, arm or no arm.

Alex turned to face Mulder, then picked up the shampoo. Mulder grabbed it out of his hand, "Let me."

"I can wash my own hair, I'm not a cripple."

"I want to do it."

Alex raised his eyebrows but let Mulder continue. He spread the shampoo around, careful of the cut at the back of Alex's head, working it up into a lather before telling Alex to rinse under the spray of the water. He then grabbed the soap and started to clean him, starting at his shoulders, working his way down. He tentatively touched the scarred stump, gaining silent approval from Alex before massaging it.

Alex's eyes fluttered shut as Mulder caressed the wounded limb, running his thumb over the now neatly tapered end. When he was in the hospital, recovering from his latest operation, he had thought of this being done to him a lot. The thought of this man not afraid to touch the ugliness of his deformed body made his cock and his heart swell. He felt Mulder move down his body with the soap, massaging him, making him feel so good. When he got to his cock, Mulder sucked the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue over the head. Alex moaned and leaned back against the cold tile feeling Mulder's mouth move down to lap and caress his heavy sac.

When Mulder was done teasing Alex, he quickly washed himself and stood for a kiss. His tongue probed inside, stroking the tongue in there. His hands moved up and down Alex's back, cupping his ass, his fingers dipping inside the crack.

Alex spun Mulder around and kissed down his back. Mulder braced himself against the wall and spread his legs for him. Alex ran his tongue ran down his back to the curve of his back. He knelt before Mulder's ass, nuzzling the soft, wet cheeks with his chin. He grinned to himself as he saw the large bruise that had formed on Mulder's butt cheek from his prosthetic limb squeezing it so hard. His fingers moved down and in between them, caressing gently before trying to gain entrance to his body. He heard a moan from above as his finger teased the hole, making it larger. Another finger joined the first, and he moved them in and out quickly, scissoring them, making Mulder jump with caresses to his prostate. Finally, he was satisfied, and he awkwardly got back to his feet. He reached across and got the bottle of hair conditioner from the side, squirting a blob on his hard cock. He put the bottle down then moved the conditioner around to coat his cock before he started to press into Mulder.

Mulder closed his eyes when he felt Alex start to enter him, such a sweet feeling. He bit his lip but cried out just the same when he was filled with one shove.

"You're gonna have to work yourself, Mulder," Alex said before kissing him on the back of the neck. He began to thrust, holding on to Mulder's shoulder, bracing himself so he wouldn't fall. What he wouldn't give for another arm right now. He placed his stump against Mulder's back, using that to steady himself as he moved in and out of Mulder's tight heat.

Mulder helped things along by moving his own hips back and forth, meeting Alex's thrusts. He was moaning; Alex was the only man to ever do this to him, and he loved every second of it. Alex was thrusting harder, his breaths coming in harsh gasps, causing Mulder to reach down and grab his own hardness. He jerked himself as Alex thrust into him as hard as he could, finally coming with a cry. Alex was not far behind, coming deep inside his lover with a moan, body shuddering from the orgasm. They rested for a few seconds before Alex disengaged himself.

They washed and rinsed quickly, then got out of the shower and dried themselves off. They flopped back into bed, holding each other for awhile. Finally, Alex got out of bed, went over to the chest of drawers and started to get dressed. Mulder got out of bed as well and began to get dressed in his clothes from yesterday.

"I have to leave here." He turned slightly but didn't meet Mulder's gaze. "Leave New York. I don't know if I'll ever...when I'll be back." Alex turned back to his chest of drawers, pulling out more clothes, not wanting to do this. He had hoped that Mulder wouldn't find him again and he could leave town and be done with it. But now he was here, and he had to leave him face to face.

Mulder stopped what he was doing. "Why?"

"I need...I just need to." He looked up at Mulder, whose brow was furrowed, biting his lip. God, if he only knew what that look did to me.

Both men were silent as they continued to get dressed before Alex spoke, "You've got blood on your shirt." He turned and got a blue sweatshirt out of his drawer and handed it to Mulder. "Here, wear this instead."

Mulder took the sweatshirt from Alex and put it on, his scent immediately enveloped him. "Thanks. The blood must be from last night." If Alex wasn't standing there right in front of him, he would have pressed his face to the fabric and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah. You're welcome." He zipped up his jeans then sat down and put on his socks. "Fox, come with me," Alex said.

Mulder looked at Alex's face; it wore an expression of true sincerity. "I can't."

"Why not? What more do you have to do? You know all the answers now."

"No, I don't. I still have to find Samantha."

"Mulder, Samantha may not even be on this planet anymore."

"Do you know that for sure?"

Alex shook his head.

"Then I've got to keep looking. I have to find her, Alex."

Alex nodded and got a suitcase out of the back of the closet.

"Where are you going, Alex?"

"Away. Just away from here for awhile. I want to see for myself that everything's been destroyed. If it hasn't, then I'm going to do it. And if I run into that smoking motherfucker, he will be too."

Mulder nodded. "Well, I should go too. I need to drive back to DC."

"Yeah." Alex walked over to him, reached up and stroked the side of his stubbled cheek with the back of his hand.

Mulder breathed in, studying the face before him. "Be careful, Alex."

"I will."

Mulder turned and left the apartment, knowing that this would probably be the last time he saw Alex Krycek.

Alex watched Mulder leave and walk out of his life forever before returning to pack his suitcase.

End

 

* * *

 

Chisli VII: 219  
by Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and m/m sex.  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to 7002, 7243, 1015, 7-11, 911 and 2218  
I crave feedback like Mulder craves Krycek!   
Spoilers: All Krycek episodes up to and including SR819, Two Fathers, One Son and Biogenesis  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.  
Summary: Krycek can't seem to shake his past.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain (wielding her big comma and tense stick) for awesome beta and being great pals. Well, Fox. did it again. They left me with a season cliffhanger and a six month wait. Well, I'm sick of it! It's as if they're ASKING me to write fic... so I did.

* * *

Chisli VII: 219  
by Nicole S.

The Lear jet's engines started up with their familiar whine as Alex Krycek sat back in his leather seat and tried to get some sleep. He hadn't slept in the past 48 hours and was exhausted. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but they snapped open and refused to close again. He sighed and looked out the window. All airports looked the same, even here in Africa. Africa, it was amazing he could even remember where he was half of the time. After leaving New York three months ago, he had first gone to Chile, where he had found everyone at the Consortium facility dead; they were all crispy critters, burnt by the rebels. Then he had gone to Bolivia, where he had found the same thing. Then Iceland, France, Poland, Hungary, Russia, Tunisia, Turkey, Kazakhstan, Tanzania and now the Ivory Coast. He didn't find many of the Consortium's operatives alive, and the ones that had managed to escape the rebels didn't know anything; they were mostly peasants who were hired to keep the other locals away. Alex did have to quickly and neatly *take care* of a few people, however.

Alex fastened his seat belt as they started to taxi down what was supposed to be a runway. There were cows and people along the sides of the pot-holed piece of concrete, as if it were just another road. The plane lifted gently up into the air and swiftly carried him away from the heat and humidity of the jungle. He was supposed to go on to Thailand and a few other places in the South Pacific next, but they would have to wait. He had to return to the U.S. as soon as possible.

Once they had reached their cruising altitude, he settled back in his chair and forced himself to close his eyes. He had been practically living on this plane for three months, not an easy thing to do. When his benefactor had suddenly died, Alex had been left a substantial amount of cash and a mandate on how to carry on his work. He had also been given a key to a safety deposit box, which contained specific instructions and information on his new mission. It had taken him a few months to wade through the boxes of documents, the pictures and 8mm movies that he had found, but now everything made sense, and that scared the hell out of him.

When the faceless rebels had burned everyone they could get their hands on, they left the planet instead of taking over. Alex had thought that they would invade, but he was wrong. He speculated that they had probably regrouped and were now carefully plotting their next course of action. It sounded like a bad sci-fi movie, but from the information his benefactor had left him, he knew that these ones were smart. They were going to bide their time until the people on this planet let their guard down, then they'd strike.

So Alex went on his little *world tour* and made sure that everything the Consortium had was destroyed and that the black oil had pretty much been wiped out, except for a few places he hadn't visited yet. Alex had to make sure that everything was gone, so hopefully, neither race had a reason to come back.

He had visited his old hangout in Tunguska, which had been now abandoned. The one-armed peasants that lived nearby had too terrified to investigate the old gulag, even with the people gone. Alex had walked through the hallways flanked by the cells that had held so many people, until he had come to the one that he and Mulder had shared for a day and a night. Dim light had crept through the tiny window at the top of the cell, barely illuminating the dark walls. He had closed his eyes and remembered how he and Mulder had huddled together for warmth that night while Alex waited for the right moment to save his own ass.

He had sighed and opened his eyes; he had came and seen, and now it was time to go. He had turned and started walking back out to the entrance. He couldn't think of all the pain and grief that had happened there, all the horrors that he had inflicted on innocent people, the pain of losing his arm fuelling his rage. The beatings, the torture, the tests, that poor boy Dmitri, Alex had not wanted to come back here, not wanted to remember. He had struck a match and lit the rag in the top of the bottle that he had earlier filled with gasoline, then thrown it in the doorway of the building. He had turned and run like hell until he was on top of the hill, the hill where he and Mulder had first stumbled upon this place. He had watched as the gasoline ignited and started a raging fire before a loud explosion had nearly burst his eardrums. He hadn't needed to place explosives; there had been a cache of TNT in one of the rooms that would finish the building off. He had turned and walked through the woods and up to the road to his jeep, the explosions rocking the ground as debris had fallen around him.

Alex looked at his watch. He wouldn't be in the US for another 15 hours. He should really settle down and get rest, put all of the past out of his mind. He grabbed a pillow and went over to the couch on the other side of the small jet. He lay down and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep this time.

The instructions for the Ivory Coast were very specific. He was to talk to Solomon Merkmallen and only Solomon Merkmallen, get the piece that he had, dispose of Dr. Merkmallen, bring the piece back to the U.S. and match it up with the piece that Alex had. Unfortunately, Dr. Merkmallen wasn't privy to Alex's paperwork, because Dr. Merkmallen was gone when he got there. Alex had found the people very personable and willing to talk about Dr. Merkmallen's discoveries. They had told him that he had taken the pieces and left for the U.S. They had also conveniently told Alex of Dr. Sandoz and his work at the American University in Washington. Alex already knew of Dr. Sandoz, but the instructions said that they needed Dr. Merkmallen's piece first; they had to be arranged in order.

Alex had left the little building in the Ivory Coast without killing a soul; he had been quite surprised. He had been just about to get into his jeep and high-tail it back to the airport when it had hit him. They had said *pieces*. He had run right back in there to ask the nice people again if they meant piece or pieces. They had definitely meant more than one, and they would show him where they had found them if he liked; it was just 5 kilometres up the road. Alex had smiled at them and said that he'd be delighted to see where they had found these treasures.

Alex had walked along the sand, his heart beating hard in his chest. He knew there was a ship buried somewhere in the Atlantic, could it be here? He had looked out into the sea, the waves crashing on the shore, the hot sun beating down on his back. A part of him had wished that he could just stay here, build a little hut and live on this beach for the rest of his life. I could. I could just say *fuck it* and not care about what happens, not care that the world is going to hell. He had walked into the surf, the cool water lapping at his ankles. He couldn't see a thing right now, the tide was in. When it went out in another five hours, he could walk out and see if anything else was there. Unfortunately, he didn't have five hours. He had to leave and intercept the pieces and join them with his own. God, this is nice. I could kidnap Mulder and bring him here, and we could lie on this beach all day... Alex had stopped that thought. While it was nice to dream, it could never happen. He had had to keep his mind on the task at hand and not daydream about Mulder, even though he thought about him every single day.

Alex groaned out loud on the plane. He had to concentrate on something else; he needed to be fresh for D.C., which he anticipated to be an exhausting visit. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing until he felt himself go limp. Finally, after two days of no rest whatsoever, he drifted off to sleep.

He had a car waiting at the airport, but he wasn't quick enough; by the time Alex had gotten to the university, it was too late. Someone else had probably already taken the pieces as Dr. Merkmallen's body was being zipped into a bag and carried away. Wait one fucking minute here! Who the hell is that? Alex watched as two of the killers remained to wipe up the blood. Suddenly, one of them yelled, "Time, let's go!" and they all scurried off like mice. Alex drew his gun and was just about to enter the office when the police came around the corner. He ran out of there, just in time to see a white van screech around the corner and into the night.

Alex swiftly went back to his car, started it and left the campus. He didn't want to hang around and be questioned by the police. He drove down the dark D.C. streets, not really driving anywhere, thinking, wondering who that was. It can't be. Suddenly, as if on cue, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Alex, so nice to see you're back in town."

Alex bristled at the sound of the Smoker's voice; he was right, it was his people. He pulled over into a McDonald's parking lot so he wouldn't crash his car due to the rage that welled up inside him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I see your travels have not gained you better manners."

Alex clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes; he only wished this were a face to face meeting, so he could shoot the son of a bitch. "Cut the crap, old man."

"We have a mutual interest, you and I, Alex." The Smoking Man paused, and Alex could hear the flick of a lighter and a draw of breath. "We should be working together, not against each other. We could certainly use your help, and I know you could use ours."

"No way, forget it."

"You can't do all of this alone, Alex; you're going to need help sooner or later."

"I don't need your help." Now it was Alex's turn to pause. "How many pieces do you have?"

"Thanks to Dr. Merkmallen, at the present time three, but we could use your piece, Alex."

"Hmph. No."

"You can't do much with a single piece, Alex."

"It must mean a lot to you if you want it so badly."

"It is a puzzle, Alex. You do need all the pieces to solve it."

"What about Sandoz? You got his piece, too?"

Alex could hear talking in the background and the mouthpiece on the phone being covered. Spender was soon back talking to him. "Well, it seems that the police have a situation on their hands regarding our poor Dr. Merkmallen from the Ivory Coast. Dr. Sandoz is the prime suspect. They have called in the FBI and are going to hand the case over to Skinner tomorrow."

"Skinner?"

"At my request."

Alex's voice darkened. "What are you doing?"

"I am simply utilizing services that are at my disposal."

He thinks Mulder's going to lead him to Sandoz. Alex grunted.

Spender paused again. "Consider my offer, Alex. I won't be offering a partnership again..."

"Go fuck yourself."

Alex pressed end on his phone and sped out of the parking lot. Why the hell did that smoking bastard tell him that Mulder was going to be on the case? "What are you up to, old man? You're not powerful enough to be gloating yet." Alex looked at the clock. 1:30 a.m., he now knew what he had to do, but unfortunately he didn't have much time.

A long time ago, Alex had wired Mulder's apartment, office, gym, Skinner's apartment, and various other points around DC with video surveillance connected to a hub that only Alex knew of. There were motion detectors on the video cameras so they only recorded when someone was in the room. There was also a modification that Alex had recently added. He had installed transmitters for the nanobuggers right beside the cameras at the beginning of this year. Now if Alex needed to, he could activate them remotely.

Skinner's office, however, had a standalone unit that the Smoking Man had used to tape people. After all this time, it was still there, right in Skinner's cabinet when Alex had last checked a few months ago. This was unfortunate, as Alex wanted to watch Skinner from his control room and ensure he was being a good little boy. He had no doubt Skinner would be good; the AD certainly didn't like pain.

Alex drove his car down the sleepy streets of D.C., dread filling him as he thought of what he had to do now. He didn't want to do it, but it was for Mulder's own good. If they got to him first, or if he got the pieces somehow, lord knew what they would do to him to get them. If Alex could get the pieces and match them up with his own, he'd have a very large bargaining tool, one that could set him free forever.

He parked his car a block away from Mulder's apartment and walked down the back alley toward the building. He was light on his feet, looking around for anyone lurking in the shadows. There was one thing that smoking bastard was right about; it wasn't easy doing all of this himself. He was going to have to get some help. Thing was, how? He couldn't put an ad in the paper, *help wanted, someone to the dirty work of a triple agent*. No, he'd have to renew some of his old contacts and call in some old favours.

Alex entered Mulder's apartment building and stole up the stairs quietly to apartment 42. He got out his lock picks and very quietly, with an angel's touch, picked the lock. Before he knew it, he was inside. Mulder was sleeping on the couch.

He silently closed the door behind him and stole up to the couch, the television flickering blue light over the room. God, he's beautiful. Alex sat on the coffee table and watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling with every breath. His hair grew back. I like it. He took his gloves off before he reached his hand out to touch the sleeping man, but he pulled it away sharply.

Just inject him with the nanobuggers and leave, Alex.

Alex pursed his lips together. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want it to come to this, but he felt as if he didn't have a choice. He had to protect Mulder from the truth; if he didn't, then he would certainly be killed. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Alex did feel for Mulder. Love.

He shook his head and reached inside his jacket for the syringe that was in the pocket. He hesitated, then drew his hand out, empty, and reached out, this time stroking Mulder's hair away from his face. He moved the lock of hair off of his forehead and brought his lips down to Mulder's forehead Just one kiss.

Suddenly, he was being thrust backward and over the coffee table to he land with a thud on the floor. The next thing he knew, he was looking up the barrel of Mulder's gun.

"Stay where you are," Mulder commanded. "Don't move, or I'll blow your fucking head off."

"Relax, Mulder."

"Alex?" Mulder squinted into the glare coming from the television before reaching over and turning the light on and the TV off.

Alex's heart filled with warmth when Mulder said his first name. "Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Mulder still had the gun trained on him.

"I want you to put your gun away."

"Are you armed?" Mulder asked.

Alex fought the urge to say something sarcastic but instead, simply said, "Yes."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"You've tried before."

"Mulder, if I was going to kill you, I would have come up the fire escape and shot you through your open window. Need I remind you that last time, you were the one trying to kill me."

Mulder thought about it for a minute before he put his gun away. "I wasn't trying to kill you; I was merely emphasizing a point." Mulder smirked down at the triple agent sprawled on the floor before offering his hand to help him to his feet. "What are you doing here?" Mulder asked again, his hand lingering on Alex's hand before pulling it away, his thumb stroking along the inside of his hand.

Alex could feel his pulse quicken as Mulder looked at him seductively. Oh god, please make him stop doing that.

"I was in town, thought I'd stop by and see...and say hi."

"At 3 in the morning?"

"I have a very tight schedule."

"I see. Are you still on a mission to save the world?" Mulder said half-jokingly as he sat down on the couch. Alex moved to sit beside him.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, I just put my order in for my super-hero costume." He looked away then back at Mulder. "Things are very complicated right now."

"I bet." Mulder cupped Alex's face in his hand and stroked his thumb over his lower lip.

It took every ounce of will Alex had not to take his thumb into his mouth and suck on it. "Mulder, don't."

"Why not? We always seem to, anyway."

"I don't...I didn't come here for that."

"No? Why then?"

"To see you. To make sure you were okay."

Mulder caressed Alex's cheek with his hand. "I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

Alex fought the urge to lean into Mulder's touch. "At least you didn't shoot at me this time."

Mulder moved his hand away, looked down, then back up at Alex. Alex swore he could his gaze dig down into his soul. "I could shoot at you now, if it'd make you feel better."

Alex snorted, "You remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Oh god, don't remind me. I'm sure they're still laughing about it down at the police station."

Alex looked down at the floor for a second. He should have just injected him and left; now he was going to have to find another way to get the job done. He traced the outline of Mulder's fingers with his own, feeling his cock, his heart and his stomach jump all in one move. "I've been thinking about you, Mulder."

"I've been thinking about you too, Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, thinking about us. Thinking about your offer."

"My offer for you to come with me?"

"Yeah," Mulder sighed. "I really want to, Alex. I want to be with you, to help you. But I've got my own work to do."

"I know." Alex squeezed Mulder's hand

Mulder brought Alex's hand up to his lips and kissed it, then moved his hand up and brought Alex's head to his own.

Get out of here, Alex. Don't do this right now. Alex didn't heed his own advice; instead he threw all he had into that kiss, lingering lazily on Mulder's lips, before nibbling on the lower one. He delicately pushed his tongue into Mulder's mouth, feeling Mulder's arms come around him more tightly to squeeze them closer together. His tongue was being sucked on and his body caressed by the man that he was going to betray, to hurt in a matter of...whenever this was over.

Slowly, he moved his hands up to caress Mulder's back, amazed at the dexterity of the prosthetic limb that he had. He swore he could feel Mulder's muscular back beneath the rubber, plastic and machinery. Mulder was tugging at his shirt, wanting to pull it free. Alex pulled back and caressed Mulder's face with his real hand, amazed at the heat that he felt.

"You still got that bed?"

"Yes." Mulder stood and grabbed Alex's hand, leading him into the bedroom.

Alex noticed that everything was still very neat; the sheets were clean, and the bed looked like it was just waiting for someone to sleep in it.

The two men stood before each other, just looking at each other bathed in the light that streamed through the window. Alex brought his arms around Mulder in a tight embrace before his hands wandered down to cup and caress Mulder's ass through the sweats he wore. Alex started to kiss Mulder, melting again into his touch, his lips nearly hurting he kissed him so hard. His tongue moved forward into Mulder's mouth, running along his teeth, dancing with the tongue inside. After awhile, he pulled away and moved his hands up to take off Mulder's shirt. His fingers skimmed the front of his torso, delighting to hear him suck in his breath when his nipples were brushed then teased. He then placed the fake fingers over Mulder's left nipple and squeezed hard, watching Mulder close his eyes and groan with pleasure.

Mulder helped Alex shrug off his jacket before draping it over a chair. Mulder then unbuttoned the black shirt Alex wore, pausing to lick the skin as it was exposed, nipping at the few chest hairs that were revealed. Mulder pulled Alex's shirt off and began kissing between the straps of his prosthesis, making Alex sigh and forget, temporarily, the real reason that he was here.

"I keep forgetting this isn't real," Mulder said as he gently ran his hand over the rubber-like coating on the limb.

"Well, it isn't," Alex said flatly.

"But you're real, Alex. You're real, and you're here with me, and I want you to make love to me." Mulder cupped his chin and kissed him. "You are very real," he whispered, as he nuzzled Alex's neck, then kissed his way down his body to the waistband of his jeans.

Alex swooned. The sex between them wasn't just getting hotter; it was also making them closer Lovers.

Soon, Alex was naked, his cock jutting out from his body, ready and leaking. He reached for Mulder's sweats and tugged them and his underwear down and off with one pull. He bent down to pull them off, nuzzling Mulder's cock and balls with his chin. He took Mulder's balls into his mouth and gently sucked on them before releasing them and licking them, pulling on the fuzz with his teeth. Mulder's hand came down to stroke his hair as he licked up Mulder's cock and used the back of his tongue to caress the head. He then stood and grasped their cocks in his hand and started stroking them together.

Mulder leaned forward and kissed Alex again, nibbling on his lower lip, until he pulled away. "I want you to fuck me, Alex. I need to feel you inside me."

Alex kept silent, but inside his heart beat a little faster at those words. He let Mulder pull him down on top of the bed, where Mulder immediately began licking, sucking and pinching his nipples. Alex's hand was down playing with Mulder's balls, keeping him on edge. Slowly, Mulder made his way down to Alex's cock, biting and nipping at the scarred skin of Alex's torso. When he got to his destination, he took the member in his mouth and sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around and over, slowly teasing the slit with his tongue.

"Oh god...Mulder...Fox...please...I'm...."

Mulder pressed his thumb on a spot just below Alex's balls and pulled off his cock to keep him from coming. He moved back up to lay beside Alex, kissing him again for awhile until he was able to go on.

Alex reached over to the bedside table and got out the tube of lube that he knew would be there. He then knelt between Mulder's legs and began to prepare him. When Alex had the FBI agent whimpering and bucking back, digging his fingers deeper into his body, Alex knew he was ready. He lubed up his aching cock and positioned himself over the panting man. Mulder held his legs up and wide, out of the way, the anticipation nearly making him shake.

Slowly, Alex pushed into Mulder, making both men immediately moan. "Fuck, you're tight, baby," Alex breathed as he gained another inch.

"Please, Alex, pleaseGodpleasefuckmenowpleaseAlex..." Mulder babbled as Alex slowly entered him a small portion at a time, finally imbedding himself with one last shove.

Alex leaned over Mulder and looked at him; bliss and sweat showed on his face, his lips were kiss bruised and his pupils were dilated. This was how he liked Mulder, under his spell. He moved his arms up so they were gripping Mulder's hands over his head. Ever so slowly, he pulled out, then thrust back in, keeping his eyes open, meeting the agent's gaze. He moved his hips with great control, digging his knees into the bed, moving in and out as well as side to side. Their gazes stayed locked together as Alex moved, slowly gaining speed and intensity. Finally, he was thrusting inside Mulder, moaning every time he did. Mulder let out a whimper to Alex's moan, his eyes fluttering but not closing.

Alex reached down between them and grabbed Mulder's cock. It only took a few pulls before he arched his back, let go of his legs and dug his hands into Alex's shoulders, coming in long streams over their bellies and Alex's hand. Alex grabbed Mulder's legs and hauled them over his shoulders, then drove into Mulder, coming a half dozen strokes later deep into his ass. He collapsed forward, his real arm giving way and his prosthetic one just simply there, bracing him. He relaxed and moved it out of the way so he could wrap them around the other man and nuzzle his chest as the aftershocks ran through his body.

Reluctantly, a few minutes later, he pulled out and rolled to the side, allowing Mulder to clean them both up before he returned to Alex's embrace. Alex kissed his hair, squeezing him tight.

"That was intense, Alex," Mulder said as he kissed Alex's chest.

Alex didn't say anything as he lay there, the task that was at hand coming back to him. He wondered why Mulder let him fuck him, why he seemed to like him when Alex had treated him badly in the past and would certainly treat him just as badly in the future? Alex also wondered why he, himself, cared that Mulder seemed to care. Little did Alex know, but when Mulder had gotten back from the last time they met in New York, he had taken off the sweatshirt he had given him and put it in his bottom dresser drawer, not washing it to keep their smells mingling together forever.

"I've missed you, baby," Alex whispered before he kissed the soft hair again.

They lay there, embraced until they dozed off, Mulder contently falling into a heavy slumber, while Alex remained lucid and almost awake. When he was sure Mulder had drifted off, Alex got out of bed and dressed silently. He looked at Mulder sleeping peacefully on the bed, a pang of guilt running through him as he slipped the syringe out of his pocket. He quickly injected the contents into Mulder's hip and put the syringe back into his pocket. Mulder didn't even flinch.

"Spokoyno noch tovarish," Alex said he kissed Mulder on the forehead and walked away. He had a heavy heart as he left apartment 42 and went down to his car.

Alex drove along the empty streets to his *control centre*. This was the perfect place for a person like him; it was an old bomb shelter from the '50s that had been abandoned for some time. It was two stories below a numberless, faceless warehouse by the airport. The Consortium had long forgotten about this warehouse and its outdated bomb shelter; they had built new ones during the Cold War in the side of a mountain in Colorado. This place was quite homey, actually, rather large. Alex had furnished it himself with comfortable furniture, new appliances, a bed, and everything he could ever want when the inevitable happened. It also afforded him a place to stay while he was in town where he could keep his eye on the goings on around him.

He went into his control room, where his bank of television monitors were, and looked at the one of Mulder's bedroom. Mulder was still sleeping. He had kicked the covers off and was lying on his stomach, his muscular legs sprawled out. God, he's got a nice ass. Alex kissed his fingers, then touched the screen before he went to the bedroom and got a couple of hours sleep.

Getting into the J. Edgar Hoover Building was a piece of cake. Alex had the sort of pass that the guards didn't ask questions about; they just let through. He used his magnetic card to let him into a private stairwell that hadn't been used in a long time. He went up the stairs and out into a narrow corridor with doors that didn't have any markings on them. Third from the left. Alex went through the door and found himself in the ante-room just outside of Skinner's office. There was a one way mirror that looked through the picture of Bill Clinton and a speaker so things could be seen and heard. The room had also been built so any noise made in the ante-room couldn't be heard in the office. Alex watched Skinner do some paperwork, then Mulder and Scully came in. Alex could feel his cock twitch as he saw Mulder in his Armani suit; he looked devastating.

Alex shook his head and brought his mind around to why he was here; he couldn't get distracted no matter how fuckable Mulder looked. He watched as Skinner reached over and got a rubbing of the pieces out of a file that the police had given him. Alex had already been through that file and knew what was in there already. There was the crime scene report; a statement from a maintenance man, who didn't see anything; and a rubbing of the piece that had been tacked to Sandoz' wall. Every time Mulder gets near that thing, I'm going to activate the nanobuggers, like on Scooby Doo when Shaggy and Scooby looked at the haunted... whatever it was and got scared and didn't want to solve the case anymore. Alex sighed to himself as Skinner passed the rubbing to Mulder. Here goes the Scooby Doo. He turned the controller on, locked onto Mulder's signal and put it on extremely low, just enough so that he knew something was wrong but not strong enough to make him feel sick.

When Mulder and Scully stood to leave, Alex left the ante-room. The controller had a long range, and a few minutes later, he turned Mulder's nanobuggers up a couple of notches, just to put the fear of god into him. He waited a minute then turned the controller off That should give him a good buzz and descended the stairs, then left the building.

That afternoon, Alex waited for Mulder and Scully at the university. He lurked in the shadows before he donned his disguise as a maintenance man. He was getting good at this disguise bit. He made his way down to the lab and inside, hiding in the back, watching as Mulder and Scully talked to Barnes and the cops. He turned on the controller and activated the nanobuggers and waited for it. As if she had heard him, Scully pulled out the rubbing and held it out to Dr. Barnes.

Mulder looked ill; his face turned green, and he looked like he was going to puke any minute. He ran out of the lab and into the hallway, where he washed his face in the drinking fountain. Alex watched him through the window in one of the doors. It'll be okay, baby, trust me. Scully made sure he was all right before she went back into to the lab. They lingered for awhile. Scully got most of the facts while Mulder stood in the hallway, leery of returning to the room. Drop the case, Mulder, you'll only get hurt. Scully soon came out of the lab and rejoined her partner, then they left together.

Alex left the lab and went out to ditch the disguise, before he made his way to his car. He was going to have to check into this Barnes guy; he sure hated Dr. Sandoz. He probably knew where Sandoz was. Unfortunately, there were too many people around that would see them; he'd have to lure Barnes out somehow to get him to talk.

Alex was up early the next morning. He didn't know which time zone his brain was in, but it sure wasn't the one that his body was in. He was trying to keep his sleeping patterns to this time zone, but it wasn't working. He looked at the clock, 5:15 am. He groaned; what the hell was he going to do at this hour? He had spent most of yesterday afternoon running errands and getting a few supplies for the bunker, including updating the CD collection. He then cleaned his firearms and took a nap.

He got up and put the coffee on, then some music, Foo Fighters. He then made his way to the shower and stood under the warm spray for a long time before he washed himself and got out. This place may be old, and it might not be state-of-the-art, but at least everything worked.

After his shower, he padded down the hall to the bedroom and put on his boxers, a pair of faded jeans, and a black, ribbed t-shirt. He checked the clock, 5:45. Mulder should be up by now. Alex poured himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of Cornflakes before he went into his control room. He sat down in his chair and watched the morning come alive on his television screens. The gym had a few people in it, the pool was empty, Scully was reading the paper and eating breakfast, and Skinner was just leaving his apartment, gym bag slung over his shoulder. Mulder was still sleeping.

Alex frowned; Mulder was usually at the pool by now. He had hoped Mulder would be swimming; he wanted to check out the colour of his Speedo these days. So far, Alex had seen him in a red one, a blue one and a black one. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had seen Mulder in his Speedo; he had nearly fallen to his knees and worshiped his cock right then and there beside the pool. He remembered himself then, young, naive, dressed in a really bad suit, and too much gel in his hair. He shook his head and laughed; he was much better dressed and was much smarter now, although he still had a fixation for hair products.

Mulder's alarm went off, and Alex watched as an arm shot out and a hand hit the snooze button before flopping down the side of the bed. Mulder let out a groan, then fell back asleep. The alarm went off again, fifteen minutes later, and the same hand came up and turned it off. Mulder groaned again, then turned on the light and flopped over onto his back; he looked awful.

"What the hell?" Alex checked the controller, it was off. He'd never had anyone react this way to the nanobuggers before; they couldn't do you any harm unless they were activated. Unless Mulder has the flu, there is something definitely wrong.

Alex finished his Cornflakes and sat back in his chair, coffee mug cradled in his lap. He watched Mulder's pathetic attempt at waking up fail for a few minutes until he woke with a snort. Mulder sat up in bed, reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Alex could hear a Little Rascals episode in the background. Mulder sank down into his pillows and spent about three minutes watching the program before he fell asleep again.

Alex bit his lip as he watched Mulder sleep, zooming in and adjusting the resolution on the picture, so that Mulder's face filled the entire screen. He wanted to go over to Mulder's apartment and cuddle with him in front of the flicker of the television, then make love to him all day. His cock jumped at the thought of them together, drenched in each other's sweat, moaning each other's names. Down boy. Alex watched Mulder sleep for about an hour until the news came on. Mulder woke with a start, looked over at the clock, then shot out of bed, cursing the whole time until he got in the shower. After the shower, he quickly got dressed, then flew out the door.

Alex switched his gaze over to the office, where Scully was starting her day, checking her e-mail. She must have gotten a good one because she squealed, typed furiously for ten minutes, then squealed again. Alex had never heard Scully squeal in his life; he had been sure she was incapable of making such sounds. He had rarely heard her say anything except for work jargon. This was a refreshing change; there was a girl under that facade after all.

After Scully had her squealing session, Alex saw her expression harden into her usual look as she got down to work. Alex used this time to brush his teeth and change into his black jeans and put his boots on. He had to be ready to go at any minute. When he got back to his control room, he found Chuck in Scully's office, obviously excited about what was going on.

"You mean he goes all funny when he looks at the thing?"

"Yes, he is in some sort of distress when he looks at the rubbing."

"Just the rubbing, not the actual piece?"

"Yes, just the rubbing. We have not found an actual piece yet."

"This is very, very cool." Chuck twitched with delight then started out the door, "I'll be right back."

Alex watched Scully sit down in her chair and tap away at her computer for a few minutes until Chuck came back. Alex had met Chuck years back when he had first graduated from Quantico. He was another guy that the Consortium had kept an eye on. Fortunately, Chuck didn't have Mulder's will or ambition; he just did his job and went home at the end of the day. Alex had spent three months tailing Chuck and found out that he was a kinky little bugger, he had a foot fetish, and spent most of his paycheques on women's shoes and hookers. He'd get the hookers to put the shoes on, then he'd fuck their feet and come all over the shoes and feet before licking it off. Alex had a few kinks of his own, but Chuck beat him in that department.

Chuck soon came back with various magazine clippings and articles that he shoved into the overhead projector. He was talking a mile a minute and was very excited as he showed Scully his papers. Then Mulder dragged his sorry ass into the office. He still looked like shit, and unfortunately for Mulder, he was going to feel worse in a few minutes.

Alex held his breath as he activated the nanobugger controller, this was the first time he was to use the remote option, and he hoped it worked, or he would have to reconfigure everything. A pang of guilt swept over him as he kept his hand on the controller, he didn't want to do it, Mulder looked so ill. He waited until Chuck and Scully had the rubbing up on the overhead and then he turned it up. He watched as Mulder brought his hand up to his head in pain. Well, at least it works. Chuck had a look of utter joy on his face, finally witnessing what Scully had told him. Alex watched as Scully led Mulder away and out of the office. She returned a few minutes later and told Chuck she was worried about him and after they went to Sandoz apartment this morning, she was going to schedule him for a MRI.

Alex turned the remote controller off, stood and readied himself for a day on the road. He was going to spend the day following Mulder and Scully around and had to get over to the Hoover within the hour.

Alex had followed Mulder and Scully to Sandoz' apartment and waited for them to do their business. Alex had been in there yesterday and found nothing, except for the body of Dr. Merkmallen that Spender's people had planted sometime between the first Police search and yesterday morning. He left when the Police and Coroner showed up to meet Mulder and Scully, he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. After that, he went to the gym and worked out and thought about what he should do next.

That evening, Alex went to visit Skinner. He entered Skinner's apartment block with trepidation, the last time he was here...he didn't want to think about it. This time would be different, however, You're my *boy* now, Walter. He dug the palm pilot out of his pocket as he ascended in the elevator to Skinner's floor and turned it on. The tiny computer ran a scan for Skinner's frequency then locked on. Cool thing about the nanobuggers, is that they lock on to your DNA and using the electrical current from your brain, they emit a signal that's yours alone. With his new controller, Alex could control up to six people at one time.

Alex turned it up as he approached the door, picking the lock quickly and stepping inside. He heard groaning from the upstairs bedroom. He followed the noise, until he was at Skinner's bedside; the man's knees were up to his chest, hugging them as he rolled around in pain.

"Hey, Walter." Alex sat beside him on the bed.

Skinner only moaned.

"You've been working out, I see." Alex ran his gloved hand up Skinner's thigh then stopped to slap him on the ass once. Alex then turned the frequency down to what he called a *low hum*, it was strong enough to make the person weak, but still it allowed them to talk.

"What do you want?" Skinner groaned, "I thought we were finished?"

"Well, Walter, something came up."

Skinner groaned again.

"You know that surveillance equipment in your office? I need you to tape all the conversations that you have with Mulder and give them to me. I also want you to call me when something important happens." Alex tucked a card with a phone number on it into the waistband of Skinner's underwear.

"Why?"

Alex turned up the frequency on the nanobuggers which made Skinner writhe in pain. "Because." Alex spat at him, before he turned the controller down to a low hum again.

"Is...is that all you want?" Skinner whimpered.

Alex looked down at Skinner, he was such a strong man, such a gruff man, yet a little pain made him into a wounded puppy dog. "Walt, you would make a lousy bottom. You cave in too easy, you should embrace the pain, use the pain to get off. The bottom actually controls all the actions, you know. If you have a few hours, I could show you what I mean..."

"Just tell me what you want, and get the fuck out of here."

"Temper, temper. I may need you to do some things for me in the future, but for now, that's it. Is that okay, Waaaaalter?" Alex leaned over and looked into Skinner's eyes and saw fear and hate in them. Skinner nodded at him but sneered at the same time. Alex smiled at Skinner, stood, patted the AD on the head, then left the apartment. He kept the controller on and active until he got out to the car.

The next morning, Alex let himself into the ante-room outside Skinner's office again and took his place behind the Bill Clinton picture. Skinner was reading a file and looked like he hadn't slept at all. Alex smirked as he took the palm pilot out and activated both Mulder and Skinner; he wasn't going to take any chances. He slipped the controller into his pocket and opened the door of the ante-room. It gave a whoosh of air, yet the hinges made no noise.

Skinner was startled; he hadn't seen anyone come through that door in years. He covered it well, though, and went back to reading the file. "What do you want, Krycek?"

"Did you sleep well last night, Walter?"

Alex took the controller out of his pocket and brushed his thumb across it. He saw Skinner's face flush, and he swore he saw him start to shake. Skinner looked up and sat back, his menacing look upon his face as he tried to mask the fear. "I've got work to do."

"Fine, fine, go about your day. What time are Mulder and Scully supposed to be here?"

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "Soon."

"Good. You don't mind if I watch, do you? I'm a bit of a voyeur."

"You've already got me taping our conversations, why do you need to be here?"

"Because I can be."

Alex turned and went back through the door to the ante-room. It locked automatically behind him with a snick. He watched Skinner look over at the picture of Clinton and frown before he stood and readied the VCR in the cabinet. A few minutes later, Mulder and Scully came into the room.

Mulder's looked seriously ill. Alex looked down at the controller. He hadn't even turned them up; they were just resting there, humming in his body. Something else was going on here; he shouldn't be so sick.

"So you think Dr. Sandoz is innocent?" Skinner asked.

"He's afraid of his life because of what he knows and what he has," Mulder answered.

Skinner pushed the rubbing of the artifact to Mulder. "This."

"Genuine artifact. One of several pieces of an unknown whole. Dr. Barnes has one now, too. That's why he killed Solomon Merkmallen."

Alex nearly gasped. Doctor Barnes had a piece as well? How very interesting. Spender had lied to him; he didn't have Merkmallen's pieces after all. He was using Mulder to get to the pieces, just as Alex was.

He listened to Mulder and Scully talk about Sandoz, how Sandoz was set up and framed for Merkmallen's murder. Alex knew it was Spender, but he cursed him just the same.

Alex knit his brows together as he turned the nanobuggers up a notch. I'm sorry, baby. Alex watched them banter back and forth about the case, explain the cosmic galactic radiation. Alex turned the notch up even more when Mulder started in on Skinner and how someone else must be on this case. Scully finally helped him out of the room. He watched as Skinner checked the hallway, then took the tape out of the VCR. Alex silently went into Skinner's office, his face expressionless as he took the tape. He wanted to have some fun with Skinner, but he didn't have time right now; he had to make a call to the good Dr. Barnes.

Alex had an appointment with Dr. Barnes that evening. He had called him and tricked him into believing that Alex was interested in giving him some research money. He rounded a corner at the university and stopped dead in his tracks. There before him was Mulder. Alex sighed. What the hell is he doing here? He's supposed to be at home, sleeping, where I saw him an hour ago. He watched Mulder go down the hallway to Dr. Barnes' office. Fuck! Alex didn't want it to come to this, but he had to do it. He took the controller out of his pocket and activated the nanobuggers. He locked onto Mulder's signal, then set it on medium-hum. He then walked down the hallway and peered into the lab. Mulder was having the Scooby-Doo all right; he looked like he was in severe pain.

I'm sorry.

Alex snuck back around the corner again just as Dr. Barnes came out of the office, Mulder following after a minute. Alex turned up the frequency and watched Mulder's face change and turn an even more sickly shade of green. He thought of them in bed a couple of nights ago, their bodies covered in sweat, sucking and nipping... Come on, Alex, get it together.

He watched Mulder wobble through the hallway, nearly knocking a few students over, trying in vain to stand upright. Alex kept his distance until Mulder got to the stairwell, then he closed in. He turned up the frequency and watched Mulder collapse on the floor.

I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry, Fox. Alex said to himself over and over again as he stepped over Mulder and followed Dr. Barnes up to the roof.

Dr. Barnes was not very cooperative. Alex had taken him to the warehouse and made him comfortable, given him a cup of coffee, shown him the videotape and asked him where Dr. Sandoz and the piece were. He wouldn't say a word, so Alex had no choice but to cuff Barnes' hands behind his back, seal his mouth with duct tape and lock him in a trunk for a little while.

Alex went down to his control room and checked the console filled with television monitors. Nothing was happening. Scully's place was dark, Skinner was watching television, Mulder's apartment was empty. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He would rest for a few minutes, then go up and *talk* to Dr. Barnes again.

A few minutes turned into more than a few hours as Alex slept on. Finally, one of the machines woke him as it had started to squeak. It was the machine taping Mulder's apartment. He looked at the counter; it had taped for half an hour, five hours ago, then started taping again. He leaned in closer; there was something going on there. Alex moved his gaze around to the small black and white monitor of Mulder's bedroom. He was just waking. He let out a gasp as he saw the drama unfolding on the screen focused on the living room and switched the feed to the large monitor; Diana Fowley was there.

"What the fuck?" Alex said as he turned up the volume. He watched as Diana made her way into the bedroom with a mug of what appeared to be tea. She then sat down beside him and brushed the hair from his forehead. Mulder groaned.

"There, Fox, you'll be okay," she said as she still stroked his hair.

Alex immediately looked at the frequency on the master control pad; Mulder's nanobuggers were inactive. Something else was wrong; why was he so groggy? "What are you up to, Diana?" Mulder looked like shit; dark circles were under his eyes, and he still looked green. "What are you doing to him?" Alex almost screamed at the monitor.

He watched as Diana left the bedroom and went into the living room, where she turned on Mulder's computer. Alex watched the monitor intently, taking in everything she was doing, watching as she went through his e-mail, computer disks and hard drive. She obviously didn't find what she was looking for because when she turned around to the camera's direction again, she had a frown on her face. Then the phone rang.

Diana answered the phone. Whoever was on the other end must not have been who she wanted to talk to because she had a look on her face as if she had just smelled something bad. She went into the room and gave the phone to Mulder.

"Agent Scully to the rescue," Alex whispered as he listened to Mulder's half of the conversation and watched as he tried to wake up a little bit. He hung up, and Diana left him alone again, taking the phone with her into the living room. She activated the phone again and dialed a number. "Fuck," Alex said as he tried to read the numbers that she was pressing.

From the tone of her voice and the way she was talking, there was only one person she could be talking to. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck. Diana, you bitch, what are you doing?" Alex said to the television monitor. He watched as she hung up her phone and started taking off her clothes.

"Oh no. No way, honey, you aren't fucking my Mulder." Alex reluctantly activated Mulder's nanobuggers. "I'm sorry, baby," Alex said as he turned the frequency to a low hum.

Alex watched, helpless, as Diana disrobed then started to undress Mulder. She removed his sweats, underwear and t-shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed, just as Mulder had done to Alex recently. Nanobuggers or not, Mulder was responding to her touch as she crawled in bed beside him and started kissing him on the mouth. Mulder's arms came up around her.

She kissed his neck, then up to his chin, then lingered on his mouth again. Mulder let out a soft sigh that pierced Alex's heart and left him clutching the side of the console desk, his knuckles showing white. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he and Mulder had just had sex two nights ago, for Christ sakes!

"You slut!" Alex yelled, not really sure who his epithet was directed at. He turned the nanobuggers up a notch.

He was mesmerized as Diana moved down to suck on Mulder's nipple, tugging at it with her mouth, the same nipple that Alex had squeezed with his prosthetic limb and left quite a bruise around. You think she'd notice.

Mulder had his eyes closed, and his lips were parted slightly as Diana moved her mouth lower and lower. Her tongue dipped into his navel, then nuzzled the hair on his belly for a minute, and her hands moved up and massaged Mulder's chest.

Alex's hand clenched, his prosthetic fingers jerking violently from the energy he was expending. Alex was furious; he didn't want that bitch anywhere near Mulder. He reached over and turned the nanobuggers up one more notch, not wanting to, but he felt he had to. He gritted his teeth as Diana reached down and pulled back the sheet to reveal Fox Mulder's flaccid, limp cock resting comfortably against one thigh.

Alex threw his head back and laughed, "Too bad, honey." He watched as she tried in vain to arouse him but had no such luck. Mulder sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "I'm sorry, Di. I've still got that fucking headache."

Those words carved a canyon into Alex's heart. Mulder wanted this? He actually wanted that skanky bitch in his bed? Diana frowned at Mulder's cock, then moved up to cuddle with him. Mulder put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

Alex turned the nanobuggers down a notch, although he wanted to put them on full and blow Mulder's fucking brain across the room. He sat in his chair and looked at Diana and Mulder, him sleeping, her just lying there. Alex felt betrayed, felt jealous. He had always chided Mulder for getting emotionally involved with him, always pushed his buttons, always told him he didn't care. The truth was, Alex did care; he cared too much. He loved Fox Mulder; he realized that he always had and always would.

Anger quickly replaced sadness as he watched Diana in the place he wanted to be. He turned the nanobuggers off, then stood; he had some other business to take care of.

Dr. Barnes would suffer the wrath of Alex Krycek's anger, not Diana Fowley. Dr. Barnes should have cooperated and given Alex what he wanted and not pissed him off. After all, Alex had *tried* to be nice to him and let him live a little longer, but Barnes was stubborn. No, it wasn't until he was handcuffed naked to an exposed pipe that Barnes spilled his guts, in a matter of speaking.

It was unfortunate for Dr. Barnes that Alex was so very angry that he had to put the Scooby Doo on his... Lover?...Mulder...and then had to watch him almost get raped by an oversexed slut with large, saggy tits. If Alex had not seen that this morning, he might have killed him sooner. Instead, he prolonged his torture, carving an intricate design into his human canvas. A few cuts here, drops of blood there, pooling and coagulating on the cold concrete floor, had Barnes babbling non-stop within minutes.

"Embrace the pain, Dr. Barnes. You know what? I know another guy who cries like a baby when he's hurt. We're men! We should be tough. You ever practice S&M, Barnes?"

"N-n-n-no."

"Hmph. Well, maybe you should, it makes you stronger. You go into this zone, and you don't feel the pain anymore; it turns itself into pleasure. It's not burning, hot wax dripping between your ass cheeks, it's something totally erotic and pleasurable. You should try it some time."

Alex moved in and studied the pieces of flesh he had left hanging off of Barnes' chest. His knife gleamed in his hand as he made one more cut. This time, he pierced a nipple with the tip of the blade and watched the blood drip down and join the rest in the pool on the floor.

"See, it's good pain. Doesn't it make your cock hard, Barnes?" Alex grabbed the man's crotch, disappointed to find him soft.

"Hmph. Well, I guess it's not for everyone." Alex put his knife away and got out his Glock. "You got anything else to say, Barnes? You told me about Sandoz, you told me about the pieces, where they came from, what's on them, where yours is. Thank you very much, you know what? You have maybe just saved a life with that information."

"Please, don't kill me."

"I have to."

"No, you don't. I won't talk, I swear, I'll never breathe a word to anyone."

Alex sighed, "Well, there are other people looking for the pieces too, and if I let you live, you may tell them where they are."

"No I won't, honestly, I won't tell another living soul."

"Sorry." Alex raised the gun and put three shots into Barnes' head, then watched him die. After that there was nothing to do but go to the airport and head for New Mexico.

Alex sat on his plane, yet again, the large box containing his pieces stowed in the hold. After what he had heard from Scully about the radiation, he wasn't taking any chances. He had purchased a large radiation proof box to hold the pieces. Limited exposure would not do him any harm, but prolonged exposure to it made him nervous. He had found Barnes' piece right where he left it, in his house under his mattress.

It had taken him a long time to get to New Mexico. There were delays taking off due to weather, then they had to divert to miss a large storm. Once he had gotten to New Mexico, he had rented a car and gone to where Dr. Barnes had told him Dr. Sandoz would be. Well, if Dr. Barnes hadn't told him the truth. There was Sandoz right there in front of him. He was shocked; if that had been Alex and he'd known he was going to die anyway, he'd never have told him the truth. Alex walked over to Sandoz, who was on the phone with someone. Quietly, he shot him in the back of the head and stuffed him in the trunk of his car before taking the piece and leaving.

Too easy.

Once back in D.C., Alex took the large box with the pieces and put it in the trunk of the car. He was just going to drive back to his control centrecenter when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's Skinner."

"Hey, Wally, what's up?"

Skinner ignored the remark and continued. "Something's happened with Mulder."

"What?"

"He's been committed."

"Committed? Where?"

"He's in the hospital. Georgetown Memorial, in the Special Psych Unit. Fowley's with him."

"Fowley? Fucking bitch. Skinner, you don't let that bitch out of your sight, got that?" Alex turned off his cell phone, then sped off.

Alex arrived at the hospital to find Skinner waiting for him. He stopped him from going down the hallway.

"What are you doing? Where is he?"

"He's in cell 219."

"Cell?"

"They have him in there for his own safety. He just went nuts, started babbling, started screaming for Scully."

"Where is Scully?"

"I don't know; she stormed out of here a few of hours ago. Diana Fowley is down there."

"Cunt," Alex said under his breath.

Skinner's expression remained stoic. "Krycek, why do you care what happens to Mulder? I'm not going to let you kill him."

"I didn't come here to kill him." He sighed, "I don't know why I care." Alex let his gaze drift off for a minute. He was tired, god he was tired. Tired of the games, of the bullshit.

Skinner fidgeted nervously beside him. He didn't know what to do with Krycek if they weren't fighting each other. "I'm going to go home if that's okay with you."

Alex's head snapped up, his expression hardening back to his *game face*. "Yeah, go." He watched Skinner walk away, his coat flapping behind him as he rounded the corner. Alex turned and made his way down the corridor until he got to the heavy steel doors of the cells at the end of the ward. There, in a small room hosting various video monitors and chairs, was Diana Fowley.

"Hello, Alex," she smiled at him.

Alex didn't say anything; instead he looked up to the video monitor, where Mulder was seen sitting in a corner of a small room, his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. Alex turned to face Diana, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "What did you do to him?"

"It was for the best, Alex."

"What the fuck are you playing at, Diana? Let him out of there."

"I don't think so, Alex."

Alex was about to reach out and throttle her when his phone rang. His eyes narrowed at her even more as he brought the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

"Alex, I see you have found more pieces."

"Drop dead, motherfucker, they're mine," Alex seethed. He thought of killing Fowley and storming the door to Mulder's cell. He'd done things like that before; he'd get away with it.

"Yes, and he is ours."

"Excuse me?"

"Agent Mulder. He belongs to us now. Unless you would like to make a trade."

Alex's face fell. He turned to look at Fowley, who wore a smug look on her face. This time, Alex did reach out and put his hand around her neck, shoving her up against the wall.

"And I have your girlfriend, you black-lunged fuck."

"Careful, Alex. She is the only one who can get him released and the only one who has the antidote to the drugs we gave him. If anything should happen to Ms. Fowley, the staff are instructed to move Mr. Mulder to a facility where he cannot be found very easily."

Alex looked at Diana; her hands were clawing at the soft plastic of his prosthesis. He wanted to snap her neck so bad...but he couldn't take that chance. "Bitch!" Alex said as he threw her to the ground, leaving her gasping for air. "You can go to hell if you think I'm giving the pieces to you."

"I'm dismayed to hear that, Alex. Agent Mulder does not seem to like his new home, yet he will be in there a long, long time."

"Why do you think I care?"

"You are not the only person to have surveillance cameras in Agent Mulder's apartment, Alex. I've learned quite a bit about you in the past few days."

All the colour drained from Alex's face; it felt as if he had been kicked in the groin. "What do you mean?" Alex whispered, knowing full well what Spender had seen.

"When did you become lovers, Alex? It looks like you two have been in a relationship for quite some time; you know each other's bodies quite well." Spender paused. "It does not matter to me; what I do want are the pieces, however. You relinquish the pieces to me, and Agent Mulder gets released and the antidote administered. If you do not, however, Agent Mulder will simply become another person wandering aimlessly at an expensive, out of the way, very private institution. I can tell you this, Alex, you would never, ever find him."

Alex shut his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, a million things running through his mind. He did love Mulder; he knew that much, although he had no idea how the hell that happened, and he should be pissed at him for enjoying that cunt trying to fuck him. So he loved Mulder, yet he couldn't let all this hard work go to waste. He let his breath out slowly; what was he going to do?

"Alex?"

"What?"

"You have 30 seconds."

"How do I know that you're going to let him go?"

"Ms. Fowley does not want any harm done to Agent Mulder, unless it is absolutely necessary. She can be counted on to keep her word."

"What about your word?"

"I always keep my word."

Alex cursed under his breath again and surprised himself when the answer formed on his lips, "Yes."

"Yes, what, Alex?"

"Yes, you can have the pieces. But I want Mulder out of here as soon as possible."

"As I said, we will administer the antidote, and he will be released and free to go home."

"I want him released to me."

Alex could hear a cigarette being lit. "As you wish. Bring the pieces to New York; Ms. Fowley will give you the address." With that, Spender hung up. Alex turned around to find Diana standing right behind him.

"You're doing the right thing, Alex. We need those pieces to save us from the rebels."

"Is that what he told you? You're even dumber than I thought."

Fowley's eyes narrowed, but she held out a card to him just the same. Alex looked up at the video monitor. Mulder was lying in a fetal position on the floor, humming to himself. He put his hand up to the monitor and touched it a minute before leaving to fulfill his part of the bargain.

Diana waited for Alex to leave before she got out her cell phone.

"Yes?"

"He just left."

"Is he going to bring me the pieces?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Arrange to have Agent Mulder transferred at once."

"Yes, sir."

Diana Fowley hung up and smiled to herself before making the necessary phone calls needed to finish the job.

End

 

* * *

 

Chisli VIII: One  
by Nicole S.  
X-Files M/K AU  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, RatB, All Things Rat, Den of Sin  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to 7002, 7243, 1015, 7-11, 911, 2218 and 219  
Webpages: Terma http://www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/nicole, Den of Sin http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S  
Please give me some feedback -   
Spoilers: All Krycek episodes up to and including SR819, Two Fathers, One Son and Biogenesis  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm a starving student.  
Summary: Krycek decides to take matters into his own hands.  
Comments: Thanks to Aries and Orithain for beta of the supreme kind. Thanks to Aries, Orithain, Amy B., Row, Frankie and Sue for continuing support. This started out as a canon series then spiraled into a total AU. This is the last story in this series. You should probably read the last two stories for this one to make any sense.   
(9/99)

* * *

Chisli VIII: One  
by Nicole S.

Alex sat in his car, the heavy burden of what was to happen weighing heavily on his shoulders. His hands clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel as he considered his options. The Smoking Man had made him a deal - trade Mulder for the pieces with the inscriptions on them. It should be an easy decision; Mulder was a human being, the one I... love (??) The pieces were just inanimate objects. Objects that, if not dealt with properly, could destroy the earth. "Fuck!"

This *should* be simple, but it wasn't. If he gave the Smoking Man the pieces, that black-lunged monster could do more damage than good. And as much as Alex tried not to care, he couldn't let that smoking bastard get the upper hand again. He'd already told him he'd make the trade, and now, much to Alex's surprise, he was actually going to do it. Or I could find a way to get out of it. He sighed. My life is turning into a bad James Bond movie.

Alex sat there for a few more minutes before he started his car and eased out of the parking spot. He made his way out of the parkade, mind still whirling, trying to decide what to do. He didn't realize how late it was until he saw the pitch darkness outside lit by the orange glow of the streetlights surrounding the hospital. There wasn't any activity this late, or early, depending on your perspective. Well, almost no activity, an attendant was loading someone into the back of an ambulance. A normal occurrence, except for the fact that Alex recognized the attendant - he worked for the Smoking Man.

I thought I'd killed everyone! Alex cut the engine and turned off the lights. He saw Diana get into the back of the ambulance before the attendant shut the doors and got into the driver's seat.

"You double-crossing bitch!" Alex said in disbelief. For once in his life he had been going to do the right thing, the unselfish thing; he was going to put someone else's life before his, and he was going to get fucked over anyway! "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy."

Alex waited for the ambulance to start down the street before he followed it, leaving his car lights off. The ambulance was without siren or flashing lights at this late hour. As he drove, Alex's jaw started to hurt from clenching his teeth. He could barely drive from the anger that clouded his vision. You cunt. You fucking bitch! ran through his mind. The ambulance took a road leading toward the outside of town; there was no traffic. When they were just past the city limits, Alex decided to make his move. He sped ahead of the ambulance, slammed on the brakes, spun around and turned on his high beams. The driver was almost blinded by this and had to stop his vehicle. Alex was already out of his car and had yanked the door open before the driver knew what was happening. Death came quickly for the driver; he didn't have time to react as Alex shot him through the head. Alex pulled the body through the door and pushed it to the ground.

Alex's eyes narrowed as he made his way to the back of the ambulance, gun drawn, ready to face Fowley. He flung open the rear doors revealing an unconscious, straightjacketed, restrained Mulder strapped to a gurney. Diana sat on the bench beside him, gun drawn and pointing forward.

"What do you want, Alex?" she asked as if she were calmly asking him the weather.

"You shafted me, Diana; we had a deal."

"It's for the best, Alex."

"Where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere where he can't hurt anyone anymore."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"It's all their fault, Alex. If it weren't for the Mulders, this would have all gone as planned. If Bill Mulder had only brought Samantha all those years ago like he was supposed to, Fox would have never have seen his sister abducted; he wouldn't have this passion to know the truth, he wouldn't have this stupid quest. The Mulders ruined everything. Bill's dead, Mrs. Mulder is out of the picture. Now we need Fox...we need to..." She hesitated. Alex could see her draw in a shuddering breath. "Spender says he must remain alive...but I've been thinking...maybe we should get him out of the way for good." She moved her gun over so it was pointing at Mulder's head.

Alex breathed in and out nice and slow, not wanting to let her see the panic that was raging inside. He could see beads of sweat forming on Diana's brow and upper lip. Spender has sure done a good job fucking up her mind. The Smoking Man had tried that line with Alex when he had first gone to work for the Consortium, the whole "All Mulders are evil" speech. Alex saw right through it to the jealousy and biased hate that was behind it. Diana, however, was ready to kill Fox Mulder this very second based on what that black-lunged monster had told her.

"Diana, put the gun down."

"No," she whispered. "I'm sick of it, Alex, I just want all this to end. We were this close, and it all came tumbling down because of him." She clicked the safety off, cocked the hammer and pressed the barrel of the gun into Mulder's temple. "If he had only done what was asked of him, if things had been different, if he and I..."

"Diana, don't fuck with me, because I'm going to kill you if you don't put the gun down." He could see her finger gently beginning to squeeze the trigger of her gun. She gave a weak smile just before a bullet ripped through her left eye. Gore spattered the inside of the ambulance and over Mulder as Alex shot her twice more in the head.

He stood there for a minute, assessing the situation. He wanted to feel good about what he had just done, but he just felt numb. He had thought he would take great pleasure in killing Diana Fowley, but it didn't please him one bit.

Great, can't even kill with a clear conscience these days.

Alex went over to Mulder and wiped most of the blood and grey matter off of him with some gauze he found. He then unstrapped him from the gurney and tried to sit him upright. It was not easy; Mulder was a dead weight, unconscious and unresponsive. He was dressed in hospital pajamas and a straight jacket. Alex debated for a millisecond before he decided to leave the jacket on.

"Sorry, babe, but until I find out what they've given you, I can't have you freaking out on me."

Alex hauled Mulder off of the gurney and tried to carry him out of the ambulance, but having only one arm made it a difficult task. The prosthetic limb was good for holding or squeezing, or hitting, but there wasn't much strength for lifting.

"Shit."

Alex left Mulder half-sitting, half sprawled on the ambulance floor and went to get his car. He backed it up to the rear of the ambulance and pushed Mulder into the back seat. He didn't have time to make Mulder comfortable as another vehicle was approaching. Alex floored it out of there, tires squealing. Mulder was lying on his side in the back seat, not doing anything but breathing.

He drove on into the night, unsure of what to do next. He had Mulder, he had the pieces, he should be happy, he won, but this just made everything way more complicated. He had to find out what they had given Mulder. He also had to get the hell away from D.C. Once they found out Diana was dead and Mulder was gone, which would be soon, they'd be looking for him. They'd recognize Alex's standard three shots in the head with a 9mm as well. Then there were the pieces; he knew what he had to do with them, but he had to make sure he had them all first.

Alex sighed. This was way too fucking complicated. First things first, he had to find out what was wrong with Mulder. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number. "I need a favour."

Alex drove to his bunker with Mulder. He didn't know how much time he had, but he figured it wasn't much. He didn't know how much longer he could keep him unconscious without inflicting major damage to his brain. The sooner he found out just what the hell was going on, the sooner he could make it better.

He drove into the warehouse, the automatic door opening and closing for him from the remote control in his hand. He got out and lugged Mulder to the never-used elevator; Alex usually used the stairs. The mechanism creaked and groaned, but like everything else in this place, it worked.

It was tiring dragging Mulder off the elevator and down the hallway, through the series of locked doors into the bunker. He plopped Mulder down in a chair and, after he was sure he was secure, went to get a room ready for him. Alex had six bedrooms in this bunker, but only one was in use. The other rooms remained empty, the furnishings long taken away. Alex took the mattress off of his bed and dragged it down the hallway to the room. He didn't want Mulder to hurt himself in any way while he was gone. The doors were heavy steel; the locks were strong; he doubted Mulder could escape.

Alex wiped the sweat from his brow as he went to check on him, "Mulder, you're giving me a hell of a workout, and we aren't even naked." He looked down at the man who was still sprawled in the chair. Mulder's face didn't look peaceful; his brow was furrowed, and his breathing was quick and erratic. Alex reached out and stroked his cheek before he left to get a few things. Five minutes later, he was back.

Alex sat Mulder up and leaned him forward, bracing the man against his body. He undid the buckles on the straight jacket and pulled it off. And these are so much fun when made of leather, he thought to himself. Mulder was wearing hospital pajamas underneath that were soaked through with sweat. "Let's get these off of you."

Gently, Alex removed the soaked garments and tossed them into the garbage bin. He then wiped Mulder down with a damp cloth. Mulder moaned softly. He gathered a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and put them on Mulder just as gently as he removed the other clothing. Alex made sure Mulder was secure before he tied a piece of rubber tubing around Mulder's arm and drew two vials of blood. He ensured the flow had stopped before he placed a band-aid over the wound. He then partially filled a hypodermic with clear liquid from a sterile bottle and injected it into Mulder's other arm.

That gives me about eight hours.

Alex hefted Mulder up and dragged him down the hall to the room he had prepared. He put Mulder on his side and made sure he was comfortable before he smoothed a lock of hair back from Mulder's forehead and kissed it.

"I'll be back soon."

He stood and left the room, ensuring to lock the door behind him. He then set about finding out what was in Mulder's blood.

Alex pulled up outside the low building with his car lights off as instructed. A lone figure walked up to his car and peered in the open window.

"I did as you asked."

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Walter? I said I needed a lab."

"This is the right place. These men can help us." Skinner went up to the door and knocked on it; there was some conversation through an intercom, then the door flew open, and a thin, scraggly haired blonde man said a few words. The door suddenly slammed in Skinner's face then opened a minute later, and the blonde man came out, followed by a tall man with a beard and a short man with thick glasses. Alex got out of the car and stood beside it.

"Where is he?" the short man demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex demanded back.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde retorted.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Look, I called Skinner and told him I needed a lab, not the Three Stooges."

"Skinner called us and said Mulder was in trouble. We have a lab you can use, but we're going to help."

Alex snorted. "He's safe and I don't need your help." Alex coolly walked toward the building. When he got to Skinner, he dug the controller out of his pocket and ran his thumb across it. "Don't fuck with me, Walter," he said through clenched teeth. "Who are these clowns?"

"You didn't give me much of a choice when you said Scully couldn't be involved. I don't know anyone else who could have helped us. I was sure a professional such as yourself would have your *own* contacts."

Alex licked his lips, his thumb still playing over the surface of the PalmPilot. He couldn't fuck with Skinner at this instant; he needed him to be on his side with these...freaks around him. "Well, my usual contacts are no longer among the living."

Skinner's expression remained dark. "Let's play nice until we find out what's wrong with Mulder, then we can go back to hating each other." He turned and started inside the building.

Alex had to hand it to him, Skinner had grown some balls over the past few days. Fortunately for old Walter, Alex had other things on his mind and didn't have time to *punish* him properly. That'll come later.

Alex walked into the Lone Gunmen's lair, unsure of what to expect. He watched them whisper and bicker over what to do with their new *friend*.

"I don't trust this guy."

"He won't be here for long. Besides, we've got Skinner just in case."

"Just in case, what? He's an assassin, a trained killer; we could be dead within minutes."

A few seconds later, Langly, Byers and Frohike stopped whispering and looked over at Alex, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Langly then tentatively stepped forward and led Alex down a flight of stairs to a remarkably well-equipped lab.

"Here you go."

Alex didn't say anything as he surveyed the area. This would definitely suffice for the work he had to do. He basically knew what he was doing, what he was looking for; he had spent a few months in a Consortium lab and knew his way around simple bloodwork. He was no microbiologist though, and he was going to need some help. Skinner had promised him a tech would be here to help him, and they'd better get here soon.

Langly said something to him. Alex turned and fixed his intense green gaze on the blonde's blue eyes. He saw a twinge of fear, but Langly stood up straight and faced him.

"What did you say?"

Langly licked his lips nervously. "I said we've never had an assassin in here before."

Alex snorted, "Is that what Skinner told you?"

"No, it's what Mulder told us." He cocked his head. "You are Krycek, aren't you?"

"Yes," Alex said, amused. This conversation was suddenly interesting. "Mulder called me an *assassin*?"

"Well, you used to be his partner, right?"

Alex nodded.

"A few months ago, Mulder asked us for our help in finding you, but he said not to get too close because you were a...let me get this right..." Langly cocked his head the other way and crossed his arms across the Black Flag t-shirt he wore. "A rat-bastard, murdering assassin motherfucker." Langly smiled, pleased with himself. "He also said that you'd do whatever it took to get what you wanted, including killing anyone that got in your way."

Alex laughed, "Now why would Mulder be bragging about me like that?" He fixed his icy green stare on the big blue eyes behind the horn-rimmed glasses and watched them widen slowly with an uncomfortable gawk. Langly's face started to twitch, as Alex's gaze did not waver.

Skinner and another man came down the stairs and distracted them from their conversation. Alex's head snapped up, and he went straight to the man beside Skinner. "You the lab tech?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get to work." Alex passed him the two vials of Mulder's blood.

The young man looked at the vials then looked back up at Alex. "What am I looking for?"

"I'll let you know when you find it."

The tech held up the vials to the light but then looked at Alex again. "What the hell is this, some kind of joke?" The vials held what appeared to be blood, but the lower half looked like sludge.

Alex shook his head. "This is no joke. The person this blood came from has been given some kind of drug that makes him paranoid and delusional. I want you to tell me which drug it is and how to counteract it."

"I can tell you right now, buddy, this isn't normal blood; there's something wrong with it."

Alex leaned in close and looked down at the young man; he was a good half a foot taller than him. "Just do your job and find the drug that's in this blood, okay?" Alex put his left arm on the young man's shoulder and squeezed.

They young man winced at the force of Alex's fake arm, and his mouth opened to let out a gasp. Skinner started toward Alex, but he narrowed his eyes, and Skinner stopped in his tracks. "Now, you made a deal with Mr. Skinner here to come here and work and ask no questions, right? You will be paid well for your work." Alex leaned down and whispered in the young man's ear, "So don't fuck with me, and you'll live to see tomorrow."

The young man realized what he was up against and nervously licked his lips and forced a small smile. "Sure."

Alex let the pressure up gradually and watched as the young man reached up to rub his shoulder then took the blood samples and got down to work.

Alex supervised the technician's every move and hovered over him as he processed the blood. After hours of checking and rechecking, the technician couldn't determine what drug they had given Mulder, except for the sedative Alex had administered.

"There must be something in there. He wouldn't just start... " Alex cut himself off and kept himself in check. "Just look again."

The technician sighed and muttered something but then got back to work. After about an hour he placed some slides on the microscope and began looking through it. "I know you told me to ignore that stuff in the bottom of the vial, but I'm sure that has something to do with this."

"Ignore it," Alex snapped.

"Then what... There are little... machines... in his blood!"

"I know." Alex sighed. "For your health and mine, ignore them."

The tech looked up at Alex. "What the hell are these things? They're moving at an incredibly fast rate."

Alex frowned, "Moving?"

"Vibrating."

Alex pushed the tech out of the way. "Let me see." Alex looked through the microscope. "Goddamn."

"Do you know what these things are? How can someone have something like this in his blood?"

Alex gave the tech an icy stare, which shut him up. He took the controller out of his pocket and activated it. He noticed Skinner stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "Relax, Walter," he said as he locked onto Mulder's frequency. Well, it's got the frequency... what the hell?" He turned up the controller and looked through the microscope. They started to spin and line up as they should. Then they started to break down and explode one by one. Alex gasped. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Skinner asked.

Alex stepped away from the microscope and tried to think. What the hell would make them do that? The lab tech looked through the microscope and gasped. "They're breaking down and exploding."

"What!?!" Skinner almost yelled.

Alex ignored him. "They must have reprogrammed the diodes or given Mulder something to speed up their life cycle. These are supposed to last a hundred years. They're corroding for some reason." Alex checked his controller again. "They're also emitting a small electrical charge, which is probably why Mulder's so freaked out." He licked his lips. "So if they got them to explode all at once, that could rupture most of the blood vessels in Mulder's body." Alex frowned, "How the hell did they do that?"

Skinner rushed over to Alex's side and snarled in his ear. "I want these things out of me *now*. If they can reprogram Mulder, they can reprogram me."

Alex looked calmly at Skinner; he was right. Although he didn't really care for the AD, he did need him to help him once in awhile. Alex licked his lips. "They don't know you have them, Walter."

"How do you know? How did they know Mulder had them?"

"They saw me inject him with them." Alex thought for a second. "I have to get them out of him." He frowned. "I've never had to... evacuate them from anyone before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Skinner seethed. "You can start with me right here, right now."

Alex laughed, "I don't think so, Walter."

The veins started to stand out on Skinner's forehead. "Excuse me?"

Alex could see the fear and anger in Skinner's eyes and hear it in his voice. He kept his expression blank, however, yielding to the urge to taunt the older man. He raised his eyebrow. "It's going to be painful."

Skinner grabbed Alex by the throat. "Painful like this?" He squeezed tighter. "Get. These. Fucking. Things. Out. Of. Me. I did you your fucking favour, now it's your turn."

Alex clawed at the remarkably strong hand around his neck.

"Hey, take it easy," the lab tech said.

"Keep out of this," Skinner snarled. He turned his focus back to Alex, "You are going to tell me how to get rid of these, or I'm taking you down right here, right now. You got that, boy?"

"Without me you'll never find out how to get rid of them."

He released Alex with a grunt.

Alex sputtered and coughed as the air was let back into his lungs. He doubled over and breathed in deeply and slowly for a few minutes before he spoke again, his voice raspy. "I don't know what will happen. You could die."

"Yeah, well, I could die anyway. I'm willing to take that chance."

"I can't do this for you right now. Your diodes are fine. I need to get back to Mulder and help him first."

"I can't accept that answer."

"Well you're going to have to, Walter," Alex snapped, clearly frustrated.

Skinner reached for his gun, but Alex got to his controller first. He put Skinner on a notch above low hum and watched as he crumpled to the floor. "Walter, I can't do all of this at once. You're going to have to live with this for a little longer."

The lab tech's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched the large man writhe in pain on the floor. Alex reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a wad of bills. He peeled off a substantial amount and gave it to the lab tech. He then collected the vials of blood, the slides and anything else that could hold trace amounts of blood into a plastic bag. Then he turned to climb the stairs.

"Is that it?" the young man called out. "Aren't you going to tell me what these things are?" The lab tech was very confused.

"No, I am not." Alex didn't turn to look back. "And you aren't going to tell anyone about this either. Funny thing about these diodes, they get into the blood stream extremely easily." Alex climbed the stairs and snapped the controller off as he strode through the large room above. The three men who were arguing yet again about something stopped talking and watched as he walked silently through the door and outside.

Alex drove back to the bunker and loaded his car with the supplies that he'd need for his place in New York. He shut most of the power down, as he wasn't sure if he'd make it back here anytime soon. Then he loaded Mulder into the car. It had been several hours since he had given Mulder the drug. He was still groggy but was starting to moan and grumble a bit as it wore off.

The sun was shining now. Alex looked at his watch, 9:22 am. He hadn't slept since yesterday, and he hadn't eaten in a long time, either. He grabbed a breakfast bar from his supplies and wolfed that down as he eased the car out of the building. Mulder was strapped in beside him and looked as if he was sleeping to anyone driving by. That was, if they could see through the dark-tinted windows. Alex stopped for a large coffee, then they hit the freeway.

They reached New York a few hours later, Alex cranky from lack of sleep and the amount of construction they had encountered. He parked the car and dragged Mulder upstairs without incident then went back down for his supplies. It took him four trips, but when he was done, he had everything inside his apartment where he needed it. Now he could turn his attention to the thing that needed him the most - Mulder.

Alex took off his leather jacket and looked at the groggy man sprawled on his couch, babbling incoherently. Alex got Mulder to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet lid then sat on the edge of the tub. He held Mulder's shoulder with one hand and stroked his face gently with the other

"Mulder. Mulder, can you hear me?"

"Scully... need Scully."

"Scully's not here, it's Alex."

"Alex... need Scully... get Scully."

"Mulder, I'm going to make you feel better, okay? They gave you something in the hospital that made you feel sick. I'm going to get it out of you."

"Please make me better. Feel so bad. Need Scully."

"I know you do. Just hang on a minute." Alex was nervous. It was true what he had told Skinner; he'd never gotten them out of anyone before. He activated the controller and watched it spring to life. He locked onto Mulder's frequency, pressed a few buttons then activated the "abort" command. He watched Mulder's eyes snap open and roll back into his head. Alex held him as his head lolled back and he gasped. Then Mulder pitched forward and hung limp in his arms, whimpering slightly. Mulder's body convulsed as the little machines started moving within his body. A few minutes later, blood started to trickle out of his nose and mouth.

"Oh shit! Oh goddamn it, Mulder."

"Alex moved Mulder over into the bathtub and watched as blood started to show through the sweats he wore. Alex immediately stripped off Mulder's clothing and put them aside.

"I had a feeling this would happen," he muttered. "That's it, Mulder, it's okay, I'm here."

It took a good half an hour for Mulder to *evacuate* the diodes. Alex could only watch sympathetically as blood oozed from his mouth, nose and out his anus. Mulder then dry heaved for another five minutes, which Alex attributed to just plain feeling sick from the experience.

Alex took his prosthesis off and set it aside, then put on the shower and got in with Mulder. He scrubbed Mulder, who was now standing of his own volition, then scrubbed himself off. Might as well wash while I'm here. After they were clean, Alex dried Mulder off and led him to the bedroom, where he got under the covers right away. Alex wrapped the towel around his waist and went back out to the bathroom. He wrung out the clothes, cleaned out the tub, and took the soiled garments down the hall to the ensuite laundry room and put them in the washing machine. Then he went back to the bedroom with his controller.

His heart was pounding as he activated it. Nothing. No frequency, no trace of the diodes anywhere. Alex let out a relieved sigh. He was so exhausted he could barely see. He got into bed beside Mulder and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was dark when Alex woke up. He looked over to the clock, 8:19. Mulder was still snoring beside him. He wanted to wake him, he wanted to make love to him, but he decided to let him sleep for a little while longer. He gave him a kiss on the forehead before he got out of bed. His stomach grumbled as he dressed and went out to the kitchen. Alex decided on soup for Mulder and himself. He guessed Mulder hadn't eaten in a few days, and he didn't want a repeat of this morning.

While the soup was bubbling, he went into the bedroom, sat down on the bed beside Mulder and shook his shoulder. "Hey, Mulder. Mulder, wake up."

Mulder moaned, then his eyes opened to slits as the light from the hallway assaulted them. "Alex?"

"Yeah."

"What. Where... where am I?"

"You're at my place in New York."

"New York? Why am I in New York? How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. Look, I'll explain everything to you over some soup, okay? You probably haven't eaten in a few days."

"I feel like hell."

"I'm sorry to tell you that you don't really look all that good, either."

"Gee, thanks."

Alex caressed Mulder's forehead with his hand before he bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "There are some clothes for you on the end of the bed. When you're ready, come out to the kitchen." Alex then left him alone.

A few minutes later, Mulder wandered out to the kitchen. The jeans Alex had left him were a little baggy, but they'd do. Alex motioned for Mulder to sit at the table as he spooned out the vegetable soup into a bowl. A plate of saltines was beside it.

"I'm really thirsty; can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure thing." Alex got him his water and watched as Mulder downed the large glass of water in one gulp. "Want more?" Mulder nodded his head. Alex refilled his glass three more times before he had quenched his thirst.

Alex sat down across from him and started eating his soup.

Mulder waited until they were almost done before he spoke. "So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Alex lifted his eyes up to meet the gold flecked gaze. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was..." Mulder drifted off and thought for a second, then continued. "I was at the university, and I got a sharp pain in my head. Then I woke up in my bed, and Diana was there. After that I remember nothing except hazy images of people standing over me, injecting me with something."

Good.

"Alex. Was I... was I abducted?"

Alex shook his head, "No. Well, not by aliens anyway. You were incarcerated in a psych ward for a few days."

"Psych ward? Why?"

"So they could keep you out of the way for awhile."

Mulder frowned, "I don't understand? Out of the way of what?"

"So you wouldn't find out the truth about the pieces."

"The pieces? What pieces?" Mulder then gasped, "The rubbing."

"Yes."

Mulder shook his head and was going to say something, but Alex cut him off, "These pieces are very important. They are vital to all of our well-being." Alex played with the soup that remained in his bowl.

"How? I know they are most likely extra-terrestrial; I know that they contain cosmic galactic radiation."

"Mulder, these pieces need to be reunited with the ship that they came from. That's what's keeping the aliens here on the planet; that's what made the aliens come here in the first place."

"How do you know this?"

"Mulder, I was very close to one of the men in the Consortium. When he died, I was left a position in the ruling elite and instructions on what to do. One of the instructions was to be aware of any pieces that were found and reunite them with the ship. My benefactor had one, and I know the Smoker's had one for years. With the recent discoveries of the other pieces, I think I may have most of them. We need to take them back to the ship so the ship will leave. Once this happens, the aliens, the rebels, all of them will leave us alone."

"And you knew this all along?"

"No, I found out about it last summer. I had to make sure I knew who the players were before I acted. I knew they'd turn up sooner or later; it was just a matter of time. Now we've got to get the last remaining piece from the Smoker and get them to the ship."

"We?"

"Mulder, don't you want these beings gone? Don't you want freedom again? To know that you can go about your daily routine without shady deals going on that the highest levels of government don't even know about? Deals that effect everyone on this planet?"

"I hope you got an extra superhero costume made. Because I don't want to be any kind of sidekick."

Alex laughed, "I'm serious."

"I'm serious, too." Mulder finished his soup then sat back. "I need to make a few phone calls."

"Mulder, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I broke you out of the psych ward, and I don't think the powers that be are too happy about it."

"You broke me out?"

"Well, it was an ambulance, really. I followed it down the road and ambushed it and got you out of there."

Mulder laughed, "My knight in shining armor. I need to call Scully and Diana."

Alex's expression remained still, but inside his heart sank. "Diana?"

"Yeah, we uh... we're close." Mulder shifted in his seat. "I should let her know that I'm okay."

Might as well come out with it. "Mulder, Diana's dead."

Mulder got a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"She got killed during your escape."

"You mean she was helping you?"

Alex shook his head.

"Okay, cut the crap, tell me what the hell happened."

Alex took a deep breath. "She loaded you into an ambulance and was taking you away. When I got to her, she was holding a gun to your head and said that we'd all be better off if you just died." Alex licked his lower lip. "It was her or you."

"I can't believe this!" Mulder stood up. "You killed her? You fucking killed her?"

Alex also stood and went over to Mulder and put his hand on his arm. "I had no choice."

"Don't touch me!" Mulder hissed at him as he wrenched his arm away from Alex's grasp.

"Mulder, please believe me."

"Why? So you can kill again when you feel like it?"

"It wasn't like that..."

"I loved her, you know. No one understood that. I loved her, I always have."

"I'm sorry."

"I bet you are, you rat bastard!" Mulder lunged at Alex and hit him across the jaw. His punch was weak, but it still stung as Alex held onto him.

"Mulder, calm down."

"Fuck you, Krycek!" Mulder screamed again as he kicked him in the shin.

Just then the door burst open, flying off its hinges, and a shapeshifter came through the doorway. Mulder scrambled to the kitchen and grabbed the first pointy thing he saw, which was a meat fork. Alex beat him to arm himself though, the stiletto springing to action in his hand.

"Where are the pieces?" the shapeshifter asked as he held them off with a large gun in his hand.

"Why should I tell you?" Alex spat.

"I need them."

"Don't we all? Too bad, they're mine."

The shapeshifter moved closer. "I do not want to hurt you. But the only way you are going to succeed with your plan is to give the pieces to me."

"Yeah, right."

"He's telling the truth."

Mulder and Alex both looked at the voice that had come from the person that was suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Scully?" Mulder said, a smile crossing his face.

"Everyone just calm down and put your weapons away."

"No way, he'll kill us for the pieces."

"He won't kill you. Trust me."

"Scully, this man has attacked you before, attacked me. I don't trust him," Mulder said, visibly concerned.

"You're going to have to, Mulder. I do."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "You trust him?"

"Yes, I do. Please, everyone just calm down." Scully shut what remained of the door behind her and motioned to the couch and chairs in the living room. No one moved. She went over to Mulder and looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"Are *you* all right? You're not acting like yourself. You look...different. Have you been drugged?"

Scully smirked, "No, I haven't been drugged. Something fascinating has happened." She squeezed his hand. "Mulder, I have so much to tell you." She smiled at him, which garnered a strange look from Mulder. "Now, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to ratboy here. Although I wish he would have just left me where I was."

"Mulder, I've got a shapeshifter rebel in my living room, and my front door has been broken in. Can we please fight later?"

Scully took Mulder and led him over to the couch. "Well, I can't break his bad habits all in one day. I told him to knock, but he's used to using force. C'mon, you two, put them down." She tossed a wary smile Alex's way.

The shapeshifter hesitated but put the weapon away. Alex followed suit. They sat in chairs opposite each other, cautiously scrutinizing each other.

"Now he has something to tell you, and I want you to listen."

The shapeshifter took a breath and looked at everyone before he started.

"Our race has been fighting the aliens for quite some time. The aliens conquered the planet my race is originally from, and we were driven off of it. They killed many as they ravaged our planet for the resources that they had squandered on their own planet. They are like a disease, a plague; they suck a planet dry and move on. When they arrived on our planet, they killed our leaders and enslaved our people to use as food for their offspring.

"Many of us left in ships to find a new home, a new planet to call our own. We dispersed throughout the universe, some of us ending up here on Earth. We lived here peacefully among the native animals. Humanoids were still evolving and were more ape-like than anything. For years and years we lived here, our ship a reminder of where we came from. We inscribed on the inside of the ship our story of how we came to this planet. We also inscribed our history, our religion, and the story of how we were made. Our ship became our temple, a place of worship where we could celebrate our new life without the threat of attack.

"Then, a catastrophe happened. The city that we had built was destroyed by an earthquake and fell into the sea. The people fled to the hills as the sea came crashing ashore, flooding the plains and the crops. One of my people ran inside the ship and activated the distress beacon. Unfortunately, the aliens picked up our signal instead of our own people.

"As we waited for our people to arrive to help us, we didn't know that the aliens had intercepted them. They made their way across the galaxy, killing and enslaving people on their way to us. By the time they got here, a portion of our tribe had been separated by what was now a vast sea. A cold had settled over the Earth, and we had migrated as close to the equator as we could to keep warm.

"When the aliens arrived, we thought it was all over. They had followed us to the edge of the universe, and now we were done for. Fortunately, this was not so. The aliens were not used to the cold and were paralyzed by it. We saw a chance to stop them and acted quickly. We killed as many as we could, chopping up their bodies and burying them in deep, mass graves of ice.

"We were happy, thinking we had destroyed our destroyers, and we lived in harmony with the earth. The cold finally receded, and my people discovered the world and the new tribes. What we didn't know was that to destroy the aliens, we had to burn them. Their DNA mixed with the oil that was being produced from the decomposing bodies and turned into the black oil. It remained dormant, waiting for someone to find it.

"Then, 50 years ago, an alien scout ship crash landed in your country. They were expecting to find a world ruled by their kind, but what they had found instead angered them. They didn't like these humanoids that looked like us; they didn't like the fact that we had intermingled with your race and had been living in relative peace on this planet.

"The aliens found out what we had done, how we had slaughtered their people millennia ago. They scanned the Earth and found the black oil. They were very angry and were going to attack but, after conferring, instead decided to make a deal with the people who had found them. They knew the climate of the planet was heating up; they knew the black oil would wake up and come alive soon enough. They decided that the end of this planet would come whether they made a deal or not, but they needed time for the virus to seep up from the earth. The aliens told the men that they could rule the world if they helped them. The aliens would give them space travel technology, if they would help them develop a hybrid.

"The Earthmen didn't want to develop a hybrid; they didn't want to help them. That's when the aliens told them about the black oil. The aliens told the men that they could rule the world with this knowledge. The Earthmen thought about this, and their greed outweighed their loyalty to their race. So work was begun on the hybrid.

"The humans, greedy as they were, decided to take the space technology and not fulfill their part of the bargain. They decided to make a vaccine against the black oil to protect themselves against infection.

"Your leaders never thought they'd develop a hybrid - they deliberately sabotaged labs and procedures so the hybrid would not succeed. Unfortunately, by a fluke, your people did succeed. By then the aliens had started taking people; they started gestating. That's when we knew we had to take action.

"Burning was the only way to effectively kill the aliens and the people that had been enslaved by them. The metal chips that were implanted in the people were part of a tracking and mind control system. If we had not killed them, they would have helped the aliens enslave their loved ones."

He turned to Scully. "Some, however, were strong and were left to help us with our cause." He turned to Mulder.

"Back when the aliens had invaded our planet, they stripped it of all resources. They left our planet withered and destroyed. We are a patient race, however, and we waited, and sure enough, life started to evolve again, and we went back. We had developed better technology and better communication that would be undetected by the aliens. When our leaders found out that the aliens were starting colonization, reinforcements were sent to Earth. We burned everything we could, and the aliens got angry. We fought them and won. We burned them all, and those that were not burned had left the planet already."

The shapeshifter looked at Alex. "I am the one that took the fetus. I burned it with the rest of them."

Alex nodded.

"But now we need to take the pieces to the ship and take it home. There is a war raging in space. Their ships are being destroyed, and they are retreating to wherever they originally came from.

"I need to get the ship home. It needs to go back where it came from so the aliens will not be tempted to visit here again, should they survive." The shapeshifter looked at Alex. "And I know you don't want them back."

Alex looked at the shapshifter with a blank stare. "That is a fascinating story, but how do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Just as I question your loyalty to me, you question mine. I can only give you my word and assure you that once I get the pieces, I will be on my way and not bother you again."

"No. No way. I don't believe you," Mulder said.

"You need me. I can raise the ship. Without me, the ship will never fly, and the aliens will certainly return." He looked Alex in the eye. "I am telling you the truth."

Alex thought for a minute and looked at Mulder, who looked away. "We need one more piece."

"Tell me where it is, and I will collect it."

"I can't let you do that, they will kill you first. Mulder and I will have to go get it."

"What?" Mulder said. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Cancerman has it. Spender."

Mulder's eyes darkened. "Now I really don't want to go."

"We have to. We have to fix all this mess."

"What makes you think I want to do anything with you?"

"Mulder, I think you should go with Krycek," Scully said.

"After what he did to me? What he did to..." Mulder squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again. "How do we know that he's not going to double cross us?"

Alex threw up his hands in exasperation, "Fine, I'll go myself." He looked at the shapeshifter. "You stay here and...entertain them while I get the piece."

Scully spoke, "Mulder, I've seen this ship, and what he has said is true. It has been buried in the sea for quite some time. We need this piece."

"Wait a minute, you've seen the ship? Where is it?"

"It's buried in a beach on the Ivory Coast."

"I don't understand, when were you there?" Mulder sat down, confused.

"Mulder, you've been incapacitated for over a week. I had to follow the trail to Dr. Merkmallen's office and find out where he got the pieces. That's where I saw it."

"I can't believe you saw an entire ship."

"I had just gotten to the beach when this man came up to me and told me his story. I didn't believe him at first, but then he lifted his arms, and the ship came out of the water. Unfortunately, it slid back in, and the man said that it needed to be whole. He asked me for my help, and I agreed. Mulder...I...I never believed before, but I believe now that I have actually been shown proof. I think we should help him, Mulder."

"Listen to her, Mulder. We've got a chance to make things right. I think we should take it," Alex said.

Mulder glared at him. "Yeah, Alex the superhero is going to save the whole goddamn universe."

Alex ignored him. "If nothing else, we can confront Spender together."

Mulder still glared at Alex.

"Fine, whatever," Alex said as he gathered some things and started to leave.

Mulder let out an audible sigh, "Wait." He got off of the couch. "Fine, fine. Okay, let's go together." He looked at Scully. "Don't shoot him or anything; remember his blood is toxic."

"I'm not going to shoot him, Mulder. He wants to help us."

Mulder just shook his head as he followed Alex out the door. They rode down the elevator in silence and went out to Alex's car.

"I bet you never thought Scully would believe."

Mulder turned to Alex and glared at him. "Just drive, Krycek."

Alex smirked, "Oooh, I'm *Krycek* again, huh? Yeah, I'll drive, but I'm not your whipping boy anymore, Mulder. This is my show, and if you don't like it, you can fucking lump it."

They drove to a nice building uptown and went inside and up to the seventh floor. Alex didn't bother knocking on the door, instead opting to pick the lock. Mulder held his gun ready. The door opened, and the smell of cigarette smoke assaulted their noses. Alex put his lock picks away and drew his gun. He went into the dim apartment first.

A voice suddenly came from within. "Fox, Alex, nice to see you two working together again." Then a light came on.

Always dramatic, Alex thought. He and Mulder walked over to the old man sitting in a chair. He didn't look all that good; his skin looked greyer than usual, and his eyes were milky and drooping.

"Please, sit down, both of you; I'm glad you're both here." He took a drag on his cigarette. "Nice to see you walking again, Mr. Mulder."

Mulder looked at Alex, who kept his gun trained on the man. "We're not here on a social call. We want your piece."

"You don't have time for a cup of tea? Pity. It's also a pity that I'm not giving you the piece."

Alex cocked the hammer of the gun.

"I told you before to take your best shot, Alex, and you didn't."

"That was different, I was sent to bring you back. This time, there's no one to protect you, and I'm not under anyone's orders."

"You can shoot me if you want, but you'll never find the piece if you do." The man's eyes narrowed. "I'm dying anyway. Killing me now will only accelerate the inevitable."

Alex's finger started to squeeze the trigger.

"But before you do kill me, would you like to find out the truth, Mr. Mulder, about your sister?"

Mulder snorted. "Everything that you've told me about my sister has been a lie; why should I believe you now?"

"I'm dying, Mr. Mulder, should I not confess first?"

"Confess what?

"The truth."

Mulder thought for a minute then put his hand on Alex's arm. "Give it your best shot, and we'll see if it's the truth or not."

Alex wanted very much to just blow Spender's head off, but he had known Mulder would be drawn in by that remark. He took his finger off the trigger but kept the gun on the old man just the same. He nodded at the old man.

Spender smirked, "I knew your curiosity would outweigh your hate." He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled before continuing. "See, from birth, you and your sister were part of an experiment. You have found out that part of your past, but what you don't know is that your genes were manipulated so that when you reproduced, your offspring would have the alien genome. Unfortunately, none of the women we paired you with got pregnant."

"That you paired me with? What do you mean pregnant?"

"Yes, Diana, Phoebe, they were both genetically altered to produce alien offspring. Unfortunately, Diana turned out to be sterile, and you left Phoebe before she became pregnant."

Mulder's mouth dropped in horror. "You're lying."

"No. I am not. They were placed in your life for the sole purpose of procreating alien offspring."

"You sick fuck!"

Spender ignored the remark. "We knew of your voracious libido, and so we placed another female partner with you. This time she was a pretty, feisty redhead that matched you in wits and energy. She did not know the real reason why we placed her with you; she thought she was just doing her job. That's why we abducted her. She was not prepared before we partnered her with you."

Mulder looked at Alex and glared. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No, not at the time. Not until recently."

Spender lit another cigarette. "I knew my colleague would tell you everything, Alex. We could be a team. Together we could..."

"I'm not doing one fucking thing with you, old man."

Mulder glared at both of them. "You took Scully to change her DNA?"

"We altered her ovum and put them back into her body. The metal implant was a tracking device, but you know that already. The cancer that she developed when she removed the implant was a safety precaution. Without the tracking device, we would not have known who was altered and who was not. We could not have aliens being born without our knowledge."

Mulder let out his breath in a huff. Alex could see the anger seething inside of him.

"It was our dumb luck that you actually respected the woman we paired you with and did not sleep with her. You had grown in maturity and did not sleep with every woman that crossed your path as you did in your younger years." Spender ground out his cigarette and gave Mulder a sly look. "And now you seem to have crossed to the other side. Too bad, if I had known that you were into men..." He leered at Mulder.

Mulder lunged at the old man, punching him in the face and chest. "You sick motherfucker!" Mulder stopped punching him and held him by his collar. "What about Samantha? Where's Samantha?" Mulder held his fist ready to start again.

"She's...she's gone," the old man gasped.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"She failed. She couldn't become a hybrid. They destroyed her."

Mulder sank to the floor, his hand still clutching the old man's jacket. "You killed her? How...what...what about that woman you brought to me...she...that was her."

Spender coughed and shook his head. "She was a clone. All those women you saw were all clones. I told her to say the things she did."

Tears began streaming down Mulder's cheeks. "You killed my sister? You killed poor little Samantha? How could you? How could you?"

"We were all asked to make sacrifices, Mr. Mulder. It had to be her; we needed females."

A scream started in the back of Mulder's throat and tore through his vocal cords as he began hitting the old man again. His arms flailed wildly as he punched him over and over again.

Alex stood there, watching, letting Mulder take his anger out on the old man. Mulder dragged Spender to the floor and began kicking him, shouting at him and crying at the same time. He waited until the old man was unconscious before he dragged Mulder off of him.

"Mulder. Mulder, come on, finish him off." Alex pressed his gun into Mulder's hand.

Mulder looked at the gun then pointed it at the old man's heart. He pumped half of the clip into him before it slipped from his fingers and fell with a thud to the floor. Alex retrieved it and put it in his holster. Then he led Mulder over to a chair.

Alex left him there, sobbing gently to himself while he looked for the piece. All the other men had kept their pieces close to them, and he figured Spender wouldn't be any different. He got his portable Geiger counter out of his pocket and began scanning the apartment. The living room yielded nothing, same with the kitchen. When he got to the bedroom, however, the device started making a crackling noise. The machine led him to a chest in the corner. "Bingo." Alex said as he opened the wooden chest. The piece was large, larger than he'd seen before. It was also going to be heavy. He picked up the chest and found that to be true. He'd be able to make it out to the car, but once it joined the others, the shapshifter would have to carry the large box.

He went out to the living room to Mulder. He put the box down, went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Mulder?" he said softly. "You okay?"

"Get your fucking hand off of me."

I guess he's okay.

"I found the piece. Let's go." Alex picked up the chest and managed to get it down to the car and into the trunk. Mulder stood, watching him, but didn't offer to help. Finally they were in the car and on the way back to Alex's apartment. Alex took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"He's dead." Alex paused. He could see Mulder looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Had he been able to put together a new quorum?" Alex paused again; he knew Mulder was just dying to know what he was talking about. "I want them all dead. Destroy everything. You have your instructions." Alex then hung up and kept driving. Mulder opened his mouth to say something but then at the last second didn't. The rest of the journey was made in silence.

When they got back to Alex's apartment, Alex made some calls, and within half an hour they were all on his plane to the Ivory Coast with diplomatic passports. Mulder didn't want to go, but the shapeshifter said he needed his help. Scully was more than eager to see the ship again. On the plane, Mulder and Scully sat on the couch at the back talking, while Alex sat in a chair, facing away from them. The shapeshifter sat across from him, the box of pieces firmly in his grasp the whole time.

"You know, we could have put those below."

"I don't want these out of my sight. To me they are holy relics. They should be to you as well."

"What do you mean?"

'What you call the Bible, the Old Testament, isn't your own. We brought the teachings of our god to your planet, and you adopted them and called them yours. We handed those stories down to you; we are in essence your prophets."

"So when we read that God created the heavens and the earth, He was talking about your planet."

"All the planets."

"I see."

Alex looked back to see Mulder and Scully still whispering to each other.

"She was very overwhelmed when she saw the ship. She is still somewhat thunderstruck. You will be too."

Alex shrugged at him, and the shapeshifter settled back in his seat. That's why Scully is so compliant. They didn't say much after that. He must have fallen asleep because soon the pilot buzzed him to tell him they were landing. It was early morning, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Alex yawned and got everyone else up. Except the shapeshifter. Those guys never slept; it was creepy.

They breezed through customs with a few well placed hundreds and their diplomatic passports. Alex rented a jeep, and they piled in and drove up to where the ship was. A large metal object was sticking out of the ground, the sand and surf around it, reminding Alex of Planet of the Apes and making him wonder if Charlton Heston was going to come out of the woods.

The shapeshifter put the box down on the shore. There was a part of a large metal object sticking out of the surf. Alex felt a thrill ran through him as he looked at it. He had seen two ships before, but that was under cover of secrecy in a dark hangar. This was out in the open in broad daylight with the sand and the surf and Mulder and Scully and a shapeshifter... If this is a dream, I'm going to have to remember this one.

The shapeshifter brought out the pieces from the box and laid them on the sand. They immediately slammed together and fused their bonds. The shapeshifter was murmuring something under his breath and raised his arms into the air. The object started to spin and rise up into the air. Alex watched, dumbfounded as the ship rose out of the water. He could hear a low humming coming from both ship and the piece. Suddenly, the pieces broke apart, their fused bonds melting like ice on a hot day, and dropped to the sand. The ship continued to rise toward them. It settled itself on the sand, and a door opened. The shapeshifter turned to them.

"I need you to help me." He pointed at Mulder.

"Me?"

"Yes, I need someone tall with two hands to prime the engine."

Mulder's eyes flicked to Alex then Scully. "I guess I don't have any choice."

Suddenly, there was a commotion behind them in the bushes. Here comes Charlton Heston, Alex thought to himself. He nearly laughed but cut that short because what did come out of the woods was more horrifying than anything a Planet of the Apes movie had to offer. It was an alien. It lunged at them, and the shapeshifter had it in flames within seconds from the ignition wand he suddenly had in his hand.

The shapeshifter put his fingers up to his temples. "They are all around us. They have congregated here to destroy the ship." He looked at Mulder. "We must hurry." He handed Alex the ignition stick. "You two need to destroy these creatures. There is a weapon on board that will kill them, but I have to activate it first. Do you have firearms?"

"I've got my weapon," Scully said.

Mulder handed her his Sig. "Now you've got two."

"I'm armed." Alex said.

The shapeshifter gathered the pieces up into his arms and started aboard the ship. Mulder gave Scully a final look, then followed the shapeshifter inside.

"Scully, you mow 'em down, and I'll burn them when they fall," Alex said as he eyed the tree line.

"Okay," she said, her eyes not wavering from the waving palms and grass. "What did he mean about two hands?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I've only got one arm."

This time she did avert her gaze for a moment. "What?"

"My left arm is fake. It's prosthesis. I lost my real arm a few years ago."

"Oh my God. I had no idea." Scully shifted her gaze back to the tree line. "It works very well; it must be very new."

"It is. It works almost like a real one..." Alex drifted off as the trees started waving wildly and a growl could be heard from the grass. "Here they come, Scully. Remember, shoot to kill."

Inside the ship, Mulder was in awe. The entire inner surface was carved with tiny symbols, reminding him of temples in Egypt. He followed the shapeshifter down a corridor to what looked like an altar. Here he placed one of the shapes into a hole in the wall. The joints fused together and glowed for a moment, then the whole ship glowed. Mulder followed him as he quickly put the shapes back into their place. The shapeshifter said a small prayer every time he put a piece back in its place. Mulder was taking it all in, committing this ship to memory. It seemed to be made of something that resembled pewter. There were long corridors that he passed that seemed to go on forever. Mulder was trying to understand how this could be so, as the ship did not look that big from the outside.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a pulsing light that ran through the ship. The walls seemed to be moving, rippling. Mulder reached out to touch the nearest wall and found it to be smooth and cold under his fingers.

"Come with me; you need to help me prime the engine," the shapeshifter said just after he put the last piece in place.

Mulder followed him down a corridor until they were at a little room. Here were what looked like buttons and a lever on the wall.

"Pretty low-tech for a spaceship," Mulder joked.

"Yes, the manual override system is quite archaic. You have to remember this ship is over 50,000 years old."

"Yeah, I guess." Mulder shook his head, the depth of the man's comment seemingly unthinkable.

"Put one hand here and the other here. When the pads under them glow red, you will have to pull the lever. When they glow blue, you need to push these buttons here." The shapeshifter indicated everything with a sweep of his hand. "After you have pushed the buttons, you need to run down the corridor to the escape hatch. There will be only one corridor available so as to avoid confusion. You have ten seconds from when you push the buttons to leave. Once the process has started, it cannot be stopped. The ship will be on a course for my home planet. If you are still on board, you will have to come with me."

Mulder breathed out slowly as he thought of what lay ahead of him. "Hands. Red, lever. Blue, buttons. Buttons, run like hell."

"Yes. Once the ship's power has been primed, I can activate the weapon that will kill the aliens. Remember to burn them; any part of them left behind can be broken down and turned into the black oil."

"Okay." Mulder nodded.

The shapeshifter put his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "Our past has been full of violence. I would like to thank you for putting that violence behind and helping me."

"You're welcome." Mulder didn't know what else to say. 'Thanks for ridding our planet of those pesky aliens' seemed so trite. He watched as the shapeshifter went down the corridor and turned, the wall sealing up behind him. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the spaces in the wall, ready to do his job.

Alex's prosthetic limb was hanging loose from the straps, and he was sure he had a dislocated shoulder. The only reason why he had the straps in the first place was to keep it secure, as he was quite active. That son of a bitch alien that came from out of nowhere had grabbed onto it and pulled, making Alex scream in agony and drop the ignition wand. Scully was right there, shooting the alien through the head, but it took some scrambling to find the wand to burn it.

Now he and Scully were backed up against the sea, knee deep in the surf as the aliens came at them. Scully's suit was a mess, her jacket long gone, pants torn. Alex's shirt was off, fake limb dangling from his body. Both were covered in scrapes and cuts and scratches. Scully had a gun in each hand while Alex carried the wand. Neither of them said anything, but they were thinking the same thing, "Hurry up, Mulder".

Mulder jumped when the spots under his hands turned red. He didn't realize he was sweating until he moved his hand over to pull the lever and a drop rolled down his nose. He scrubbed the end of his shirt over his face to wipe the moisture away just as the spots turned blue. He then pressed the buttons and, after only a second of hesitation, ran down the corridor.

Mulder stumbled as the ship started to vibrate and move. He could hardly keep his footing as he charged down what seemed to be the longest hallway in the world to the escape hatch. He got to the end, and the door opened. He looked out; they were above the ocean, and he could see Alex and Scully standing in the surf, surrounded by aliens. Mulder's heart pounded in his chest as the aliens moved closer to attack them. He had to jump. It's a long way down. He felt the ship vibrate again and knew it was now or never. He held his breath as he leapt out of the ship. Time seemed to stop as he was falling into the ocean, the clear water showing the white sand bottom below. For some reason he thought that he should remember to land feet first and just break his legs, as going in head first, he would probably paralyze himself. He hit the water in a full-on belly flop. The scream that tore out of his mouth was muffled by the influx of sea water.

Alex and Scully stood back to back as the aliens advanced. They were out of ammo, and the aliens wouldn't come close enough for Alex to ignite them with the wand. He knew it was just a matter of time before they charged and tore them to pieces. Alex could think of so many better ways to die. Auto erotic asphyxiation, exhaustion from too much sex, shot in the head instead of disemboweled then torn limb from limb. He wanted to say some soothing words to Scully, but he knew she was strong and was probably handling it. Hell, she was probably handling this better than he was. Maybe she should say soothing words to him?

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the ship rise out of the water. It hardly made a sound, just a small whirring noise. He wanted to look, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the advancing horde around them. They needed a miracle if they were going to pull out of this alive. Then something fell from the ship and landed with a smack on the water. The aliens seemed distracted for a second as they watched the object. The miracle happened when they all fell to the ground in a heap.

Alex looked at the aliens that were lying on the ground. He nudged one with his toe and looked at Scully, who had started swimming out into the water. He didn't question her actions, he just set the alien on fire. He prodded another one and found it unresponsive. He then didn't waste any more time as he set them all on fire.

"Mulder!" Scully screamed as she swam out into the surf.

Alex didn't look as he continued to set the bodies on fire. He wanted to make sure every one of these bastards was dead. When he was satisfied and had quite a fire raging, he looked over to where Scully was. She was pulling Mulder by his arm through the water to the beach. Alex waded over to help her, his arm still dangling from his side. He helped her drag Mulder up onto the sand.

"Mulder! Mulder!" Scully screamed. She took his pulse. "He hasn't got a pulse." She rolled Mulder onto his side and drained the water out of his mouth before she rolled him back and began CPR.

Alex immediately helped Scully, performing mouth to mouth on Mulder, the throbbing pain in his shoulder forgotten for the moment. Mulder's lips were warm, and it took all of Alex's inner strength not to turn his breaths into kisses. Their times together flashed through his mind as he gave his air to Mulder. He knew Mulder hated him for killing Diana and would probably hate him forever, but he didn't want Mulder to die. He would rather have Mulder alive and hating him than not have him around at all.

Mulder finally sputtered and coughed and took a breath. Alex removed his mouth from his. Mulder took another few breaths and opened his eyes. "Well, it could be worse; you could be the Lone Gunmen," he croaked.

Alex and Scully both smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"If you guys hug each other, I'm going to have to puke, I'm telling you that right now."

"I saw you fall. I would have gotten to you sooner, but we were busy," Scully said.

"I know. I saw before I jumped."

"They're all burning."

"And I thought we were having barbecue."

"Mulder, just lie here for awhile, then we'll get you back home and to a hospital," Scully ordered. Then she turned to Alex. "We should get you to a hospital as well. I can pop your shoulder back into place, but you should really have it x-rayed to see if you have any fractures."

Alex nodded and braced himself as Scully pushed and maneuvered the joint back into its socket. He stifled a cry as it popped back into place. He sat down and let the pain subside before he reached over and undid the straps and removed his prosthesis. He watched the corpses burn then got up and scattered the ashes into the sand with his feet. He made sure they were well distributed before he went over to where Mulder and Scully were sitting.

"The plane is on standby. We should go."

Scully got up then helped Mulder to his feet. Slowly, the three of them made their way back to the jeep and then to the plane. Soon they were safely in the air. Alex had some dry clothes on board and distributed them. Scully was floating in his large sweats and flannel shirt, and Mulder filled out that extra pair of jeans nicely. It was hard for Alex to look at Mulder and not touch him. He wanted so badly just to hug him. Mulder and Scully had commandeered the couch at the back again, leaving Alex the leather swivel chair across from them. Soon, Scully was sleeping, her head on Mulder's shoulder, his arm protectively around her. Mulder looked at Alex, contempt still in his eyes.

Alex wanted to say something to him. He wanted to explain everything again and again, but he knew it would do no good. Instead he moved his chair around and looked out the window. It would take Mulder a while to get over this, if he ever did.

Hours later, they were touching down in D.C. Alex led them off of the plane, telling them he had a car waiting to take them home.

"Thank you, Kry...Alex," Scully said.

"You're welcome." He didn't know if they should hug like at the end of an action movie, or just go home. She decided for them both by turning toward the car. He watched as she walked over to the limousine and got in.

"This doesn't change anything, *Krycek*," Mulder said, his eyes glaring. He snorted, "I guess you didn't need that superhero costume after all." He turned on his heel and walked to the limousine, got in and shut the door.

Alex stood there and watched the car leave for a moment then got in the plane and went back to New York.

Epilogue - one year later

Alex braced the small piece of wood between his steel-toed booted feet and hefted the small hatchet with his right hand. The wood snapped as it was hit and split in two. He tossed the pieces of wood onto the growing pile. Sweat rolled down his back, which was tanned a golden brown by the sun. His muscles flexed as he picked up the next piece of wood and placed it between his feet.

Suddenly, his beeper went off in his pocket, alerting him that someone was coming down the road. He laid the hatchet down, tossed the piece of wood aside and went inside his modest home, leaving his boots outside.

The air was cooler in here than outside, making him shiver for a moment. Alex wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm as he started down the short hallway to the two doors at the end. One door led to his bedroom, the other to his computer room. He opened the door to a blast of cold air that was coming from the window air conditioner. His nipples puckered in the cold. He glanced at the television monitor and adjusted the picture until the person coming down the road came into focus. Alex smirked to himself. "It's about time."

He went back outside, stepped into his boots and resumed chopping the wood. A few minutes later, the man who was walking up the road rounded the corner to his house.

"You should really be wearing a hat," Alex said to his visitor, his own head covered by a Tilley Hat.

"I forgot to check the Alex Krycek tour guide before I left," his visitor wheezed. "Is it always this fucking hot here?"

"Yep." Alex chopped another piece of wood. "It's Africa, it's supposed to be hot."

His visitor sat down on the ground underneath a palm tree. "I saw a guy in the village doing that in his bare feet."

"How many toes did he have?" Alex asked as he finished. He collected all the chopped wood and placed it into a neat pile.

"Why are you chopping wood, anyway? It's hotter than hell here; it's not like you have to keep warm."

"To cook. It's not like I can get a bag of Kingsford Charcoal out here when I want to barbecue."

Mulder snickered then looked Alex up and down, a slight frown forming on his face. "You're not wearing your arm."

"What?"

"Your prosthesis. You're not wearing it."

"A one-armed man isn't as abnormal here than other places. Besides, it interferes with my tan."

Alex's mind flashed back to that day in Amsterdam a few months ago. He was on the way back to Africa from America when they had to stop to do some light maintenance on the plane. He had gone to a bar and met a young man there. Soon, they had been mostly naked, rubbing against each other in Alex's hotel room. Alex had insisted that he leave his shirt and gloves on. Alex had had the most amazing sex with that young man and had invited him to stay the night. In the morning, Alex had gotten up to take a shower, and the young man had followed him into the bathroom a few minutes later. He had seen the arm leaning against the wall and then Alex with his stump. The look of horror on his face had made Alex wince. "You're a freak. I fucked a goddamn freak!" the young man had screamed at him before fleeing.

Alex shook his head and brought himself back to reality. He hung his hatchet on a nail protruding from the wall of his house, then turned toward his visitor. "You wanna come in and have a beer, Mulder? Or do you want to sit out here and swat flies all day?"

Alex walked over to Mulder and extended his hand to him. Mulder took it and pulled himself to his feet.

"Definitely beer."

Alex looked into Mulder's eyes for a brief moment and quelled the shiver that ran up his arm from the other man's touch. He took his boots off, led them into his house and sat Mulder in his modest living room. He padded to the kitchen and got them a couple of beers. "This is a local brew. Watch out, it's got a kick to it."

Mulder sat down on the couch and leaned back, stretching before he took a sip, his eyes growing wide. "Just a slight kick."

Alex eyed him with amusement . What the hell was Mulder doing here? When he left him a year ago, he had hated him, hadn't wanted to ever see him again. Now here he was in his home, drinking his beer, trying to look nonchalant. Let's just see how far he goes.

"Nice place you got here," Mulder said.

"It's just what I need."

"The locals don't have a problem with you being here? They don't seem to appreciate strangers."

"Well, I've made some community gifts. I'm welcome to stay."

"Community gifts?"

"School, clinic, a new water source, electricity." Alex took a sip of his beer. "The people that owned this land before I did were game hunters from South Africa. The people in the village needed that land for their cattle to graze on. The rest of the countryside is basically swamp. When the South Africans wouldn't sell them a parcel of land, they were suddenly hacked to death."

"Harsh."

"Yeah, well, I have no need for all that land, anyway."

"All this is yours?"

"Was. I gave it back."

"Alex Krycek, philanthropist. Who would have guessed?"

"The water and electricity helps me, and the rest of it is just being nice."

"So they won't hack you to death one night."

"Bingo."

They sat there in silence for a minute, Alex giving Mulder the chance to start talking on his own volition. When he didn't, he finally asked the burning question, "Mulder, what are you doing here? You didn't come halfway around the world to sit on my couch and drink beer."

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood..."

"You've used that excuse before."

"No, really, I was in Tunisia."

"Tunisia? What were you doing there?"

"I was checking something out. Satisfying my own conscience."

"Nothing's there anymore, Mulder. I've destroyed it all."

"So I've noticed."

"Does Skinner know about your little detour?"

Mulder chewed on his lower lip. "Actually, I'm not with the Bureau anymore. I haven't been for seven months."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "You quit the FBI?"

Mulder nodded. "I didn't fit in there anymore. I tried to go back to work on the X-Files, but... I couldn't give it the same attention that I once had. It didn't mean anything anymore."

"I see. So who's in charge now?"

"Skinner's still the AD. Scully's still with the X-Files. She has a new partner."

"New partner, huh? Must be hard to let another guy step into your shoes."

"Woman."

"Woman?"

"She's very nice. She's very..."

"Very what?"

"Big."

"Big?"

"Built like a brick shithouse. I wouldn't want to meet her in a back alley."

Alex laughed.

"It's nice to see you laughing again, Alex."

Alex shook his head and looked at the former agent. "Don't, Mulder. Don't come here and pretend that everything's hunky dory, because it's not. The last time I saw you, you hated me; you wanted me dead."

"But that's changed."

"Maybe for you. You hurt me, Mulder."

"And you hurt me," Mulder explained. "At the time, anyway." Mulder ran his hand through his hair. "Diana had a will, and for some strange reason only known to her, she left everything to me. I found among her things personal diaries. In them were descriptions of the procedures she went through, how she thought she was helping some great cause. Spender was right, she knew about everything. The kicker was her describing her relationship with me." Mulder sighed. "She didn't love me. She was on a mission, and she wanted to be successful. Her orders were to seduce me, marry me and have children. Well two out of three ain't bad." He paused. "After we broke up, she wrote about her work for the Consortium, the affair she had with one of the men. Then she wrote about this new *mission* she was sent on. How she was to keep me occupied while colonization took place."

He looked up at Alex. "The last entry was the night before she died. When I read how she wanted to kill me, how I should have been eliminated years ago, I now know you were telling me the truth about how you had to kill her."

Mulder stood and paced in front of Alex. "Scully tried to tell me about Diana, and I didn't listen. We even fought over it. I told her to get off my back." He turned toward Alex. "I loved her, Alex. I thought we were soul mates. But after I read her diaries, I realized she used me." Mulder sat down again. "It took me a long time to get over her betrayal. It still hurts."

"Sometimes the truth hurts," Alex offered. "So you came all this way to tell me that Diana was a... was not what she seemed?"

"No. I'm here for a couple of reasons, actually. First of all, I wanted to tell you that we got the diodes out of Skinner. He was sick for a day or two, but he didn't die."

"It worked then?"

"Yeah. He also told me how you had terrorized the Lone Gunmen and commandeered their lab to find out what was wrong with me. Thank you."

Alex nodded. "You're welcome."

Mulder licked his lower lip. "I'm also here because I need your help."

"I've burnt my superhero costume."

Mulder smirked. "I'm serious. I'm writing a book, and I need you to help me."

"A book?"

"Yeah, well, actually it's many books. It's about this FBI agent who has these crazy adventures as he investigates the X-Files."

"I see, fiction."

"Yeah, fiction. It has to be or else Skinner said that he'd kick my ass." Mulder paused. "Alex, you're the only one left who knows what really happened. Everyone else is dead. You've destroyed all the evidence. I need you."

"You want me to dredge all that up again?"

"I'd like you to co-author the stories with me. We can do it together."

"Together, as in partners."

"Yeah."

"I dunno, Mulder. We never really had a *partner* relationship."

"That's because every time we tried, we've had people against us. Now we just have each other. Let's try and make this work."

"You're just not talking about the book, are you?"

Mulder looked him in the eye. "No."

Alex stood up. "I need to think about this." He strode past Mulder and outside.

"Where are you going?"

"For a swim."

Mulder followed Alex outside to a little path that led to the beach. Mulder wanted to go into the water but decided to leave Alex alone for awhile. He sat himself down underneath a tree and watched Alex swim. He actually was doing pretty good for only having one arm. A while later, Alex came out of the water, and Mulder followed him to an outdoor shower, where Alex stripped off his shorts and rinsed himself off.

"Are you going to follow me around all day?"

Mulder opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, "Maybe."

Alex rolled his eyes as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Then you can help with dinner."

After dinner, Alex made Mulder comfortable on the couch and went to bed. He smirked to himself as he closed the door to his room. Mulder had given him such a weird look when he left him just now. He knew Mulder had thought that Alex would share his bed with him. I'm not letting him off that easy.

Alex settled down on his bed, the mosquito netting over him forming a protective canopy. He could hear Mulder slapping the bugs away and swearing. Alex smiled and rolled over when a knock came at his door.

"Alex?"

Alex didn't answer.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

The door squeaked open, and he could hear Mulder shuffle inside. "Alex, I'm getting eaten alive out there." The netting was moved back, and the mattress sank as Mulder climbed in beside Alex.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you, the bugs are horrible out there."

"Well, did you brush yourself off, or did you bring..." Alex slapped himself as he was bitten. "Dammit, Mulder, the bugs are supposed to be outside."

"I'm sorry." Mulder laughed.

"It's not funny," Alex smirked. He slapped another mosquito.

"Ouch!" Mulder yelped. "That wasn't a bug; you pinched me."

Alex laughed, "Payback."

They lay there beside each other, giggling for a few minutes before Mulder rolled over and put his arm around Alex. Here we go. A brief period of time passed before Mulder started kissing Alex's shoulder.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to persuade you to co-author my book."

"What if... what if I said I've already reached my decision?"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I... I think I need more persuading."

Mulder moved his face up to Alex's. The moon had risen since he had come in, and light, broken by the trees outside, was coming in through the window. He brushed Alex's cheek with his thumb and looked at him for a moment before kissing him.

Alex suppressed a moan as Mulder's lips met his own. He had been waiting so long for this moment to happen again. He brought his hand up and cupped the back of Mulder's head, keeping him there. His tongue entered the mouth before him, probing, re-exploring territory not forgotten. Mulder shifted over him, his erection digging into his thigh. Alex could feel his own cock straining against the thin cotton of his boxers.

Mulder's mouth came off of Alex's and licked a trail down his jaw to his collarbone. His hand came up and massaged Alex's stump, making him sigh with pleasure. Mulder then moved his mouth over to the tapered limb and peppered it with kisses before licking a trail to his nipple.

Alex arched into Mulder's touch. He was the only one that could make him feel this way. Mulder was the only one who treated Alex like he was whole, like he was beautiful. He whimpered as Mulder's tongue and teeth teased his nipple, bringing out the sweat to glisten on his body.

Alex opened his eyes as Mulder's mouth moved over to the other nipple, nipping and biting at the bronzed skin. It was like a dream, Mulder here with him under the canopy of the mosquito netting, moonlight filtering in. It couldn't be more perfect. Alex's hand wandered down to cup Mulder's ass and tug at the underwear that covered it. Swiftly, Mulder removed his underwear and Alex's, leaving them both naked.

Kissing down Alex's torso, Mulder's hands massaged his thighs, his thumbs moving up to gently brush his balls. His mouth moved lower and lower until it reached Alex's cock standing out of the nest of curls at his groin. Alex licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Mulder's mouth descend on the solid muscle. Alex pressed his shoulders back into the mattress as Mulder sucked and licked and lapped the pre-come from the tip. Mulder's mouth came off of Alex's cock and uttered a single word, "Lube."

Alex reached over and fumbled underneath the mosquito netting for the bedside table drawer. He grabbed a tube of something that he hoped was lube and threw it at Mulder, who coated a few fingers with the gel that was in the tube. Alex spread his legs and bent his knees to give better access.

Slick digits pressed up against the puckered opening and gained entrance easily. Mulder's mouth was busy licking Alex's balls, tugging at the hairs that covered them. Alex was at his wits end; he hadn't had someone pay this much attention to him in a long, long time. He could barely contain his emotion as gasps and moans left his throat. His thighs were quivering, and he supposed his whole body was probably shaking with anticipation. Mulder's mouth came off of his balls, and Alex took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked down at the only man who could get this kind of reaction out of him.

Mulder looked up at him as if to say, 'This is how I want you, Alex. All laid out for me like an offering.' The hazel eyes burned into his skull, and Mulder's lower lip glistened with moisture as he licked it. Alex squirmed as the fingers dug further into his ass, stroking the inside with the lube. His own hand moved down to massage his balls to keep himself as hard as he could without shooting his load.

The fingers left his ass, and Alex suppressed a whimper as he knew what was coming next. Mulder moved in close and held onto the base of his cock as he entered Alex one slow inch at a time. Alex's hand gripped the sheets and twisted them, threatening to rip them to shreds while his stump flailed madly, seemingly angry that it could not do the same thing.

Slowly Alex was filled, stretching to accommodate Mulder's large member. It felt so good, just as Alex had remembered. He bit his lip and whimpered; he was going to come any second. Then Mulder stopped.

"I can't... I can't ..." he gasped. "Just gimme a minute."

Alex looked up at Mulder, his body covered in sweat, eyes closed tightly. He could feel Mulder inside him, his cock twitching, ready. His own cock was standing proud, waiting, leaking. Finally, Mulder opened his eyes and looked down at Alex. A lustful smile crossed his face as he leaned down to kiss him.

Mulder's lips were kiss swollen and lush as Alex kissed him back and wrapped his legs around him. He moaned as Mulder pulled out then pushed in, the sensations overwhelming him yet again. Mulder fucked him nice and slow, making every stroke last until both men were panting and gasping for breath. Alex dug his fingers into Mulder's back as he reached down to jerk him quickly as he fucked him hard. Alex moaned and cried out as he came, spattering both of them with his semen. He heard Mulder moan his name as he collapsed forward, his own orgasm making his body shake and shudder.

They lay like that for more than a few minutes, kissing each other gently, tongues darting out to taste each other. Finally, Mulder slipped out of Alex when he was soft and rolled to the side. Alex threw him a box of wipes, and Mulder cleaned them up before settling back down, his head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex kissed the top of Mulder's head and settled back into the pillow, smiling to himself as Mulder kissed his shoulder. Both men were silent as they drifted off to sleep each knowing that for now, nothing more needed to be said.

THE END OF CHISLI SERIES

 

* * *

 


End file.
